


Золото графа Альдеранти

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Kristabelle



Series: По эту сторону Завесы [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: История одного счастливого лета подростка в загородной резиденции - с отцовскими подарками, новыми друзьями и увлекательными приключениями. И даже почти без кровавых ритуалов (на самом деле нет).
Series: По эту сторону Завесы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к макси ["Серое небо, чёрные крылья"](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217183875.htm?oam#more2) с ЗФБ.
> 
> Также связано с миди ["Ветер другого мира"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589974) в этом сезоне.
> 
> Автор заимствует у Петрарки игру слов Laura — l’aurea (золотая).

Стражи храма Амитат расположились во внутреннем дворе, где обычно проводили время в хорошую погоду, благосклонно принимая подношения от прихожан. Несколько особенно крупных стражей, белых с рыжими пятнами, окружили глубокую миску молока и сосредоточенно лакали его во славу богини.  
Герит посмотрел наверх, туда, где серая стражница кралась вдоль края крыши, увенчанной изображениями священных колосьев. Тонкая позолота, покрывавшая деревянные зёрна в колосе, облупилась и потемнела от времени. Медленно, но неумолимо распространявшийся культ Единства добрался и до этих краёв. Храмы, посвящённые одному божеству, приходили в упадок.  
Впрочем, едва ли культ Амитат будет забыт раньше, чем сменится пара поколений. Привычки отмирают медленно. Кто-то должен заботиться о хранилищах зерна. И уж точно нескоро обрушатся стены храма, в который каждый год совершают паломничества представители благородных родов, породнившиеся с королевской семьёй.  
— Что ты принёс в дар стражам, чтобы они позволили тебе переступить порог храма? — спросила Герита молодая жрица.  
Девушке было лет шестнадцать, может быть, даже меньше. Длинные русые волосы у неё были заплетены в косичку-колос, начинавшуюся едва ли не от самых бровей.  
Вместо ответа Герит вытащил из сапога гибкий хлыст от сломанной удочки, на конце которого болталась связка серых перьев.  
— Вот это сгодится?  
Жрица рассмеялась, когда он потряс связкой перьев, и несколько самых юных стражей бросились ловить их всеми четырьмя лапами одновременно.  
— Сгодится, если ты не станешь просить у богини слишком многого, — сказала она наконец. — И помни: храм — место мира. Тот, кто входит сюда с дурными намерениями, будет сурово наказан.  
Герит склонил голову:  
— Я это учту, госпожа.  
Девушка удалилась, прихватив с собой одного из пушистых стражей, а он остался, усевшись на каменную скамью в углу двора. Не по-весеннему жаркое солнце уже палило вовсю, раскаляя воздух, но вскоре внутренний двор должна была накрыть тень от храма, принося хотя бы на одну его половину вожделенную прохладу.  
Глядя со стороны, сложно было поверить, что под небольшим двором, главным зданием храма и повсюду на много десятков метров вокруг простираются наполненные зерном подвалы. Пожалуй, даже целые катакомбы. Весь холм Амитат, на вершине которого стоял храм, был сооружением полностью искусственным.  
«Храм — место мира», — всплыли в голове Герита слова жрицы, и он вздохнул, печально глядя на свои руки.  
Оставалось надеяться, что кара настигает преступника не заранее, а постфактум, потому что его намерения были исключительно дурными. Цель — праведной, побуждения — благородными, а вот сами намерения оставались дурнее некуда.  
В храм Амитат не позволялось проносить оружие. Его оставляли на входе, и это касалось всех прихожан, независимо от их материального положения, происхождения и статуса. Богач и бедняк, простолюдин и король, раб и свободный равно обязаны были оставить инструменты войны снаружи, если хотели ступить во внутренний двор.  
Герит усмехнулся и погладил украшенную полированными тёмными камнями рукоять кинжала. На рукояти не было клинка, значит, она не была оружием. Просто красивая безделушка. Возможно, память о покойном дедушке. Другая рука стиснула болтающийся на шее медальон с символом Братства.  
Он закрыл глаза и приготовился ждать.  
Шум, с которым двигалась кавалькада, стало возможно услышать задолго до того, как всадники поднялись к вершине холма. Герит насчитал на слух не менее двух десятков верховых, которых сопровождала немного отставшая пешая толпа. Снаружи доносился гул множества голосов и радостные выкрики простолюдинов, явившихся поглазеть на паломничество.  
День уже перевалил за половину, так что во внутренний двор легли тени. Это было на руку Гериту, который бесшумно поднялся, не тревожа стражей храма, и, сделав несколько лёгких шагов, скрылся в тенях.  
Тени обняли его, как родного, скрывая от внешнего мира. Половина двора, залитая жаркими лучами солнца, показалась невероятно далёкой и какой-то чужой. Неприветливой. Слишком яркой, слишком горячей, слишком светлой для чутких глаз обитателей тени. Герит смотрел из обступившей его сумрачной дымки, словно сквозь закопчённое стекло.  
Начальник охраны, человек с военной выправкой, в одежде, покроем до боли напоминающей мундир, лично обошёл внутренний двор, расставляя своих людей по углам. Затем он вошёл в храм в сопровождении ещё пары по-военному одетых мужчин, а вышел один. Удостоверившись наконец, что на территории нет посторонних, и расставив охрану в положенных местах, человек покинул внутренний двор.  
Герит наблюдал за этим из теней, окутанный уютным мраком. Телохранители замерли на своих постах истуканами. Они были безоружны, но при необходимости вполне могли послужить живым щитом своему господину. Кроме того, они были часовыми. В случае опасности всё решают секунды, а эти люди успели бы поднять тревогу.  
Тем не менее, Герита они не заметили. Даже пройди он у них прямо перед носом, они едва ли обратили бы внимание на тень. Телохранители нужны для защиты от нападения, а не чтобы следить, как бы кто случайно не загородил солнце.  
Наконец, когда все формальности были окончены, а жрицы замерли на ступенях храма, граф Альдеранти ступил во внутренний двор.  
Герит сощурился, рассматривая его сквозь сумрачную дымку теней. Граф был высок ростом, но не слишком, так что почти терялся на фоне своих несравнимо более крупных телохранителей. Золотые волосы, едва тронутые сединой, он собирал по военной моде в высокий хвост. С виду ему можно было дать лет тридцать пять, но, как всегда бывает с людьми такого сорта, внешний вид мало говорил о возрасте. Тем более о возрасте мужчины, старшему сыну которого было уже хорошо за двадцать.  
Граф шёл первым, обращая мало внимания на происходящее вокруг. Несколько стражей храма с готовностью выдвинулись навстречу, чтобы потереться о его ноги. За его плечом следовали начальник охраны и ещё один человек в гражданском, которого Герит не знал. Следом, на расстоянии пары шагов, шли слуги в парадных ливреях. На шеях нескольких из них намётанный глаз Герита заметил тонкие ошейники.  
Рабы.  
Он задержал дыхание, подавляя инстинктивную вспышку гнева. Он не имел права поддаться секундной слабости, только не теперь, когда был так близок к цели.  
«Именно я могу всё исправить, — сказал он себе. — Исправить для всех».  
Успокоившись таким образом, он начал своё плавное движение в тенях. Мягкая тьма заботливо укрывала его от посторонних глаз. Чтобы остаться незаметным, он всего лишь должен был держаться тени. Любой тени.  
Герит скользнул мимо ничего не подозревающего телохоранителя, слившись с тенью раба в конце процессии, которая как раз пересекала двор. Ступил в тень начальника охраны, двигаясь рядом с ним, как будто они шагали вместе по бульвару. Для полноты картины недоставало только светской беседы.  
Спина графа Альдеранти была у него прямо перед глазами. Права на ошибку не осталось. У него будет только один удар.  
«Сейчас».  
Герит сделал шаг вперёд, и на мгновение теней у графа стало две. Одна — его собственная, вторая — чужая. С очень дурными намерениями, за которые её, безусловно, покарает Амитат. Потом.  
«Только один удар».  
Герит задержал дыхание. Пальцы сжали рукоять кинжала, лишённую клинка. Тени расступились, выпуская своего союзника в недружелюбный мир света и солнца. Но одна тень осталась — сгустившись, она обрела форму, плотность и бритвенную остроту, сделавшись клинком кинжала в руке убийцы. Клинком, который нельзя отразить, потому что он рассекает сталь.  
Герит занёс руку для удара и вырвался из царства теней на свободу. А затем всё пошло не так.  
Удар, направленный в сердце графа, натолкнулся на невидимую преграду. В следующее мгновение вооружённую руку Герита отбросило назад, как если бы его атаку отразил фехтовальщик с гораздо более длинными клинком.  
Он увидел лицо Альдеранти очень близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В золотистых, как у большой кошки, глазах горели злые огоньки. А затем граф выбросил вперёд вооружённую руку со шпагой, и Гериту пришлось закрыться кинжалом, чтобы его не пронзили насквозь. Теневой клинок столкнулся с закалённой сталью, но не рассёк её, как должен был. Давление было так велико, что Гериту пришлось схватить кинжал второй рукой.  
Альдеранти круговым движением кисти высвободил оружие и атаковал снова, заставляя Герита сделать шаг назад, закрываясь кинжалом. Он старался отражать удары как можно дальше, чтобы не скрестить кинжал со шпагой в сильной части клинка, где несоизмеримо больший рычаг в руке графа решил бы дело очень быстро.  
Впрочем, кроме длинного клинка у Альдеранти были ещё и телохранители, так что дело всё равно решилось быстро.  
Что-то ударило Герита по спине. Следующий удар пришёлся под колени. Он повалился назад, теряя равновесие, вооружённая рука ушла слишком далеко, пропуская шпагу к его телу. Острие клинка полоснуло по шее, почти не причинив боли. Не больнее, чем порез при бритье. Земля ушла из-под ног, а потом неожиданно ударила по затылку. Герит понял, что лежит на спине, глядя в неестественно голубое безоблачное небо. И не может дышать.  
Что-то горячее текло по его шее снаружи и внутри, как будто в глотку влили расплавленное олово. Он хватал ртом воздух, но тот не проходил в лёгкие. Отвлечённо, словно речь шла о ком-то другом, Герит подумал, что ему, видимо, перерезали горло.  
Он пытался дышать и не мог, но был всё ещё жив. Это было очень странно. Разве можно не дышать столько времени? Он давно должен был потерять создание, но почему-то до сих пор видел перед собой это отвратительно голубое небо. Грудь сдавило тупой болью, но всё-таки затылок, которым он ударился при падении, болел гораздо сильнее.  
Сквозь гул в голове послышались голоса, казавшиеся странно далёкими, словно доносились с другого берега реки.  
— Милорд? Он вас не ранил? — спросил низкий хриплый баритон.  
— Нет, — ответил ему другой голос, более глубокий, с правильным континентальным выговором. — Хотя в этом и нет вашей заслуги.  
Перед глазами Герита мелькнула тень. Кто-то прошёл мимо, остановившись в паре шагов от него.  
— Оружие! — произнёс высокий женский голос. — Кровь, пролитая в священном месте! Как вы посмели пронести сюда клинок?!  
— Мои извинения, — отозвался граф. — Это был дурной поступок. Я обязательно сделаю щедрое пожертвование храму, чтобы Амитат простила мне убийство, которое я намереваюсь совершить на святой земле.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Убийство? — переспросила жрица.  
— Этот человек всё ещё жив.  
Герит увидел, как тень, мелькнувшая на краю его зрения, обретает форму. Человек, которого он должен был убить, склонился над ним, держа шпагу наготове. Он узнал оружие — узкий клинок, покрытый рунами, с закрытой чашкой эфеса и двумя S-образными дужками перед ней, выполненными в виде изогнутых веток шиповника. На шипах и на клинке у рукояти багровели, влажно поблёскивая в солнечных лучах, гранатовые «слёзы». Словно капли крови.  
Он не удивился, что это оружие отбило теневой клинок.  
Граф поддел кончиком шпаги медальон на шее Герита и перевернул его другой стороной.  
— Разбивающие Цепи, — произнес ещё один голос, не звучавший до этого. — Братство Свободных, конечно же.  
— Обыскать здесь всё! — рявкнул хриплый баритон. — Установить периметр. Убийца мог быть не один.  
— Нет, — ровным голосом возразил граф. — Он был один. Такие, как он, выходят на охоту в одиночестве.  
Снова послышались шаги. Человек в гражданском присел ка корточки возле головы Герита и с интересом заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Тебя наняли для этого? — спросил он. — Или ты руководствовался личными убеждениями?  
Герит не смог бы ответить, даже если бы хотел. Кто-то схватил его за волосы и поднял ему голову так, что вместо голубого неба перед глазами очутилось лицо графа Альдеранти. Перерезанное горло прошило острой вспышкой боли, но вместо крика с губ не сорвался даже слабый хрип. Он услышал только свист, с которым воздух входил и выходил из рассечённой трахеи.  
— Он не ответит, — протянул граф. — Лучше закончить с этим поскорее.  
Солнце мелькнуло на полированной грани шпаги.  
— С вашего позволения, милорд, — произнёс человек, державший Герита за волосы. — Разбивающие Цепи — идейные борцы за запрет работорговли.  
— Знаю, друг мой, — отозвался граф. — Потому и не удивлён. Им есть, за что меня ненавидеть.  
— И всё же, помните их лозунги? Лучше умереть свободным, чем жить в рабстве. Смерть на свободе для них сама по себе — желанная цель. Если вы казните этого человека, он счастлив будет уйти в Царство Снов от руки своего врага, будучи свободным.  
Граф слегка наклонил голову к плечу.  
— В самом деле?.. Это интересная мысль. Скажи, Разбивающий Цепи, ты действительно думаешь, будто с моей смертью вернёшь свободу всем рабам, которых я сковал?  
Он протянул руку и, поддев цепочку клинком, сорвал с шеи Герита медальон.  
— Итак, как тебя зовут?.. Герит. Скажи мне, Герит, неужели ты полагаешь, что, выполняя ритуал Связывания, я привязываю рабов к себе? И неужели ты думаешь, что те, кого я всё же привязал к себе, не будут никому завещаны? Не будут проданы по условиям завещания? Наконец, ты уверен, что я не снабдил свои цепи предохранителем, который убьёт раба, если тот переживёт меня хоть на секунду?..  
Герит молчал. Он не думал об этом. По правде говоря, всё, о чём он думал теперь — это как сильно давит в груди и что сделать, чтобы давить перестало. Боль опутывала его тело горячими щупальцами. Сознание ускользало, норовя провалиться в тени, уже притаившиеся на краю зрения, в самых уголках усталых глаз.  
Он знал, что проиграл, но не чувствовал стыда. Всего лишь одна попытка из многих. На его место придут другие.  
Он знал, что вскоре умрёт, но не чувствовал страха. Смерть казалась ему желанным концом, долгожданным избавлением от боли. Он почти жаждал смерти.  
Граф резко поднялся на ноги. Герит видел теперь только его сапоги из коричневой кожи, шитьё на которых потускнело от дорожной пыли.  
— Что ж, злодеяние в священном месте должно быть наказано, — произнёс Альдеранти где-то далеко наверху. — Я не дам тебе умереть свободным, Разбивающий Цепи. У тебя больше не будет свободы.  
Мир накренился. Герит почувствовал, как что-то огромное и тёмное навалилось на него, прижимая к земле. Потом он понял, что это и была земля. Кто-то перевернул его лицом вниз.  
— Герит, если таково твоё имя, — звенел голос графа Альдеранти, заполняя собой всё пространство вокруг, — сим я забираю его у тебя. Я лишаю тебя твоего имени, твоей свободы и самой твоей сути. Твоя жизнь в моих руках, она принадлежит мне, и отныне я распоряжаюсь ею, как хочу. Больше у тебя не будет желаний — только приказы, не будет воли — только повиновение.  
Голос звучал со всех сторон сразу. Граф говорил что-то ещё, говорил долго, в его словах гудело пламя, уносящееся в небеса, и шумели волны у прибрежных скал. Герит лежал на земле, а где-то в глубине его сознания другой Герит, тот, кем он был всегда, умирал. Невидимые цепи оплели его тело, сдавливая, стягивая, выжимая все соки из растерянной души. Последняя цепь сомкнулась на горле и сдавила, не давая дышать. С последним словом графа она затянулась — навсегда.  
Герит, который жил на этом свете, сражался, ненавидел, мечтал и любил, умер в тот день. Его не стало.  
Человек, у которого не было имени, лежал во внутреннем дворе храма. Несколько пушистых стражей, утробно мурлыча, слизывали кровь с его тела.  
— Он ещё жив? — спросил безразличный голос графа Альдеранти.  
Человек ненавидел его всей душой. И одновременно знал, что никогда не сможет причинить ему вреда.  
— Да, милорд, — отозвался хриплый баритон. — Прикажете покончить с ним?  
— Нет. Перевяжите его, — отрывисто приказал граф.  
— Милорд?..  
— Быстрее, Ромулус. Делайте, что я говорю. Перевяжите его, отнесите в тень и найдите какого-нибудь врача.  
Чужие руки схватили человека и перевернули снова, протащив по камням, которыми был вымощен двор. Человек не мог застонать от боли, только кривить лицо.  
— Аккуратнее, — строго заметил граф. — Я не люблю, когда с моим имуществом обращаются пренебрежительно.  
Человек открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он не желает быть его имуществом и не станет им никогда, но с губ не сорвалось ни единого звука.


	2. Chapter 2

**_1._ **

Солнце коснулось макушки раскидистого дуба на вершине холма, а значит, было уже три часа пополудни. На то же время указывали солнечные часы в сердце парка, чей условный циферблат был оформлен цветущими однолетниками.  
Неподалёку от часов, за дерновой скамьёй, светлела начерченная прямо на траве фехтовальная дорожка. Недавние дожди уже частично смыли белила, сделав контур зыбким и неровным, но очертания дорожки всё ещё можно было разглядеть.  
Дорожка была занята. Высокий и худой, как жердь, мужчина, почти не двигаясь с места, удерживал на почтительной дистанции подростка лет тринадцати, который атаковал его с упорством второго прилива, бросающегося на прибрежные скалы. Однако со всех сторон его неизменно встречал клинок с защищённым остриём. Ребёнок прыгал, увёртывался и пытался проскользнуть под рукой своего противника, но ни разу даже не наступил на полустёртую линию разметки.  
Лица фехтовальщиков были скрыты масками, но из-за жары ни один из них не удосужился надеть колет.  
Граф Альдеранти остановился у дерновой скамьи, и человек, сопровождавший его, остановился тоже, стоя за плечом своего господина. Некоторое время граф молча наблюдал за фехтовальщиками на дорожке, которые, казалось, не обращали на него внимания.  
Наконец ребёнку удалось найти лазейку в почти идеальной защите. Он бросился вперёд, в безумном выпаде почти распластавшись на земле, и в прыжке достал кончиком рапиры до верхней части бедра своего противника. Тот, не теряя ни секунды, ударил сверху вниз, так что будь в его руке боевая шпага, незадачливый подросток стал бы похож на бабочку в рамке.  
Удар, должно быть, был сильным, однако ребёнок только рассмеялся.  
— Ты убита, — заметил его противник, поднимая маску.  
Смуглое лицо мужчины блестело от пота, тонкие усы торчали в разные стороны.  
— Вы тоже, — возразил ребёнок, не двигаясь с места.  
Мужчина опустил взгляд туда, где закрытый шишечкой кончик рапиры упирался в его бедро вблизи паха.  
— Нет, — спокойно возразил он.  
— Да, — настаивал ребёнок, поднявшись наконец на ноги. — Бедренная артерия. Шансы один к десяти. А ваш клинок соскользнул бы по рёбрам.  
Он передёрнул плечами и стащил с головы тяжёлую маску. Растрепавшиеся золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам водопадом непослушных кудрей. Несколько прядей прилипло к мокрому лбу.  
— Одно очко за попадание в конечность, два — за попадание в корпус, — отозвался мужчина. — Ты всё равно проиграла.  
— Зато вы мертвы, — фыркнула девочка. — Ничья?  
Она перехватила шпагу левой рукой за клинок и протянула правую. Мужчина, помедлив, усмехнулся и пожал ей руку.  
— Хорошо, ничья. Но в мою пользу.  
— Должно быть, это и называется «по очкам победил», — негромко заметил граф.  
Девочка резко обернулась, только теперь заметив зрителей. Отбросив маску в сторону и перехватив поудобней рапиру за середину клинка, она кинулась вперёд, но была остановлена строгим окриком:  
— Лаура! Что делают воспитанные леди при виде отца?  
Девочка замерла на мгновение. Затем вытянулась по струнке, щёлкнув каблуками, схватила шпагу правой рукой, подняла клинок к лицу и со свистом опустила его в салюте.  
Граф рассмеялся.  
— Вижу, уроки хороших манер здесь не прижились, — заметил он, обнимая подбежавшую девочку одной рукой.  
— Я старый полковой фехтмейстер, а не гувернантка, — проворчал фехтовальщик, вытирая пот со лба носовым платком. — Если хочешь, чтобы она освоила придворные реверансы — найми ей учительницу танцев.  
— Воздержусь, пожалуй, — отозвался граф. — Как она вела себя в моё отсутствие?  
— Отвратительно. Несносная девчонка совершенно загоняла своего старого учителя фехтования. Я пытался предложить ей шахматы, но это не помогает.  
Лаура возмущённо оглянулась через плечо.  
— Я все задачи решила!  
— Только потому что я мало их помню, — возразил фехтмейстер. — Ник, найми ей учительницу шахмат, в конце концов, или играй сам. Боюсь, единственная настольная игра, в которой я хорошо разбираюсь — это кости.  
— Уверен, ты прекрасно справляешься, старый друг, — отозвался граф, прежде чем наконец обратиться к дочери: — Итак, Лаура, что ты готова показать мне сегодня?  
Девочка сделала пару шагов назад, положила рапиру на траву, отступила ещё на шаг и вдруг без малейшего предупреждения сделала стойку на руках. Граф слегка приподнял бровь.  
— В самом деле?  
Фехтмейстер развёл руками. Граф покачал головой.  
— Прискорбно. Что ж, Лаура, следует признать, что, как это ни печально, мэтру Фалькони не по силам справиться с твоим воспитанием. Придётся отослать его обратно в Сангину…  
Фалькони выразительно нахмурился, пользуясь тем, что стоящая на руках девочка не может его видеть.  
— …В ту самую подворотню, откуда его достали, — продолжал граф, зловеще понизив голос. — Где он, вне всякого сомнения, умрёт с голоду.  
Фехтмейстер энергично закивал.  
— Если его не зарежут раньше, — закончил граф свою обличительную речь.  
Кувырнувшись вперёд через спину, Лаура очутилась на ногах.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь! — заявила она, отряхивая ладони.  
— Разумеется, сделаю, — возразил граф. — Я ужасный человек, дитя моё. Тебе следовало бы это запомнить.  
Девочка чуть наклонила голову к плечу, буравя отца подозрительным взглядом. Затем она оглянулась на учителя фехтования. В зелёных глазах, совсем не похожих на отцовские, мелькнуло беспокойство.  
— Это правда, маэстро?  
Тот развёл руками.  
— Увы. Я буду скучать.  
Лаура совершенно по-взрослому вздохнула, приняв какое-то решение, и вновь повернулась к отцу.  
— Хорошо. Что мне следует сделать, чтобы ты изменил своё решение?  
Граф усмехнулся и прошёл вперёд, на ходу расстёгивая редингот. Человек безмолвной тенью следовал за ним.  
— Стой здесь, — отрывисто приказал ему граф, приблизившись к дорожке. Он сбросил редингот на траву и переступил через него. — Бене, рапиру.  
— Может быть, ты и маску наденешь? — ворчливо осведомился Фалькони, уступая ему оружие.  
— Нет, не думаю. Лаура, бой продолжится до третьего удара, пропущенного одним из противников. Используй эти три удара с умом.  
Девочка спокойно подняла свою маску, придирчиво осмотрев её на предмет прилипших травинок.  
— Да, отец. Я поняла.  
— В позицию! Шпаги к бою!  
Отец и дочь замерли на дорожке, скрестив рапиры над разделительной линией. Фалькони занял позицию судьи, выразительно уперев руки в бока. Человек, получивший приказ стоять, не двинулся с места, словно он охранял небрежно сброшенный на траву редингот.  
— Как благородные дворяне, бейтесь честно, — произнёс фехтмейстер, бросив на графа взгляд, исполненный глубокого сомнения в том, что это вообще возможно. — Три, два, один. Начали!  
Лаура первым же движением ушла вниз, высвободив рапиру, и прыгнула вперёд, чтобы сократить дистанцию. Значительно проигрывая взрослому мужчине в росте и в силе, только так она и могла надеяться его задеть. Граф легко отразил несколько её стремительных атак по ногам и, дождавшись момента, когда девочка неизбежно открылась, с изысканной небрежностью коснулся рапирой её плеча.  
— Туше.  
— В позицию! — тут же отреагировал Фалькони. — Один — ноль. Лаура, ради Великой Матери, больше кисти, меньше локтя… Шпаги к бою! Начали!  
Лаура снова рванулась вперёд, готовая совершить ту же ошибку, что и в первый раз — и тут же закрылась, отражая атаку отца, направленную ей в грудь. Рапира в детской руке отклонилась влево, загудев под мощным ударом, но девочка держала её крепко.  
— Если закончишь бой нулём, — ровно произнёс граф, тесня дочь к краю дорожки, — Фалькони уедет завтра же.  
Лаура, скрипнув зубами под маской, очертила клинком дугу, уходя от встречи с рапирой отца, и, скользнув под его руку, растянулась в своём коронном выпаде. Граф в последний момент подался назад, увёртываясь от клинка. Видно было, как кончик рапиры зацепил рубашку на его боку.  
— Туше! — заявила Лаура, выпрямляясь.  
— Нет, — отозвался граф.  
— Да. Попадание в колет считается попаданием.  
— На мне нет колета, — возразил ей отец. — Попади как следует.  
Девочка резко повернулась к Фалькони.  
— Судья?  
— Один — один, — устало произнёс тот, покручивая ус. — Ник, не будь мелочным. Она попала. В позицию.  
— Один — ноль, — повторил граф. — Попади как следует, Лаура, или…  
Та возмущённо фыркнула.  
— Начали!  
Рапиры натужно зазвенели под градом ударов. Почти минуту над дорожкой царило молчание, тишину парка нарушали только звенящие клинки и тяжёлое дыхание фехтовальщиков. Ни одна атака за эту минуту не начиналась с тем, чтобы её окончить — оба прощупывали противника, ища брешь в обороне.  
— Сангинские подворотни, — с усмешкой произнёс граф.  
Лаура зло парировала его удар, отбив клинок слишком далеко. Рапира графа, пройдя под её предплечьем, угодила ей подмышку.  
— Туше. Два — ноль.  
Девочка отпрыгнула назад, поднимая рапиру, и тут же атаковала снова.  
— В пози… — начал было Фалькони, но махнул рукой. — А, что с вас взять. Проклятые Альдеранти, деритесь как хотите.  
— Так что ты покажешь мне, Лаура? — поинтересовался граф.  
Девочка молча бросилась вперёд, сокращая дистанцию. Удар, рипост, уход вниз, и в ту секунду, когда рапира графа двинулась вверх, Лаура, увернувшись, захватила сильную часть клинка свободной рукой и рванула на себя. От неожиданности её противник на миг потерял равновесие. Девочка сделала шаг вперёд и мыском сапога ударила его под колено, а решёткой маски — в грудь, опрокидывая на землю. Стремительно перехватив рапиру обратным хватом, словно кинжал, она опустила её сверху вниз, метя по нижнему краю рёбер.  
Полыхнула яркая вспышка, и удар не достиг цели. Неведомая сила отбросила девочку назад, так что та, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнула на землю. Рапира отлетела далеко в сторону, от травы, в которую она упала, повалил дым.  
Человек, бесстрастно наблюдавший за поединком, даже не вздрогнул, когда оружие просвистело у него перед носом.  
— Великая Мать… — протянул Фалькони, переводя взгляд с отца на дочь и обратно.  
Граф оправился первым и сел, потирая ушибленное колено.  
— Неплохо, — заметил он. — Вот теперь, наконец, я вижу, что уроки фехтования не прошли для тебя даром.  
Лаура поднялась на четвереньки, затем встала и стащила с головы маску. Решётка была помята. Девочка сосредоточенно слизнула текущую из носа кровь.  
— Это было нечестно! — заявила она.  
Граф вздохнул.  
— В бою никто не будет с тобой честным, Лаура. Такова жизнь. Лучше тебе понять это сейчас.  
— Я попала.  
— Но не победила.  
— Можем продолжить! — заявила девочка, поднимая оружие.  
— Нет,— возразил граф. — Посмотри на рапиру.  
Сталь оплавилась и потемнела почти до самой рукояти. Лаура поднесла ещё не остывшее оружие к глазам, изучая покорёженный клинок.  
— Достаточно на сегодня, — заключил граф, поднимаясь на ноги. — Фалькони остаётся, по крайней мере, пока.  
Фехтмейстер слегка поклонился, пряча усмешку.  
— Вы очень добры, милорд.  
— Лаура, поскольку ты не теряла времени даром в моё отсутствие и дралась храбро, я хочу сделать тебе подарок.  
Девочка настороженно подняла голову, глядя на отца со смесью удивления и недоверия.  
— Подарок? — переспросила она. — Какой?  
— Достаточно дорогой по рыночным ценам, — усмехнулся граф. — Не беспокойся, это и в самом деле подарок. Иди сюда.  
Лаура, отбросив волосы назад, ещё раз слизнула кровь с верхней губы и приблизилась к отцу, снова сделавшись похожей на того беззаботного подростка, который несколько минут назад стоял на руках.  
— Подойди, — приказал граф человеку, безразлично стоявшему возле фехтовальной дорожки.  
Тот выполнил указание так же без тени видимых эмоций и замер в шаге от своего господина. Девочка снова чуть наклонила голову, разглядывая незнакомца. Её взгляд задержался на свежем воспалённом рубце, уродовавшем шею человека.  
— Лаура, — произнёс граф наполовину шутливым, наполовину торжественным тоном, — позволь вручить тебе этот скромный дар. Считай его своеобразным сувениром из моей последней поездки. Знаю, другие отцы дарят своим дочерям цветные камни или породистых коней, но, поверь мне, люди подчас стоят намного дороже украшений и куда как более сложны в дрессировке, чем лошади. Уверен, однажды ты осознаешь их ценность. А пока — это тебе. Можешь делать с ним всё, что пожелаешь.  
Он указал раскрытой ладонью на человека, неподвижно стоящего под внимательным взглядом девочки. Та медленно кивнула и подняла глаза на отца.  
— Всё, что пожелаю?  
— Всё, что угодно, — подтвердил тот. — Если хочешь, можешь убить его, в том числе мучительно. Отныне и до конца своих дней этот человек принадлежит тебе, полностью и безраздельно. Даже я не смогу отменить приказы, которые ты ему отдашь.  
Мгновение вокруг царила тишина, прерываемая только ворчанием Фалькони, который собирал раскиданный фехтовальный инвентарь.  
— Тогда… Спасибо, отец, — произнесла наконец Лаура, но её голосу недоставало искренней радости. — Я могу тебя обнять?  
— Можешь, — разрешил граф, наклоняясь, чтобы дочь могла обвить руками его шею.  
Выражение дочерней благодарности длилось так недолго, что больше напоминало формальный жест.  
— Спасибо, — повторила девочка уже увереннее, не то оправившись от изумления, не то поверив, что подарок отца — не шутка. — Всё, что угодно… — проговорила она.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты будешь разумно пользоваться подарком, — усмехнулся граф.  
Девочка кивнула.  
— Постараюсь. Как его зовут?  
— Так, как ты назовёшь его сама. У него пока что нет имени.  
Лаура повернулась к «подарку», словно видела его впервые.  
— Ты. Будешь повиноваться мне?  
Человек наклонил голову в знак согласия. Бледное лицо при этом скривилось, словно жест причинял человеку сильную боль.  
— Ах да, забыл предупредить, — меланхолично добавил граф. — Он не может говорить и, вероятно, никогда не сможет. Но в известных обстоятельствах это скорее положительная черта.  
Лаура кивнула.  
— Спасибо за подарок, отец. Я постараюсь играть им аккуратно, — её взгляд снова задержался на шее человека. — И, по возможности, не сломать.  


* * *

  
— Обязательно было устраивать этот спектакль? — проворчал Фалькони, когда Лаура в сопровождении своего нового «подарка» покинула поляну.  
— Мне нравится, когда с неё слетает маска, — задумчиво протянул граф. — Тогда она становится похожей на мать.  
Фехтмейстер вздохнул и устало повалился на дерновую скамью, вытянув ноги.  
— Она была рада тебя видеть, — заявил он. — А ты устроил ей выволочку, раскатал по траве, расплавил рапиру и подарил раба. Она не заслужила такого, даже четыре раза подряд обыграв меня в шахматы.  
— Четыре раза?  
— Хотел бы я сказать, что поддавался.  
Граф усмехнулся и сел рядом, задумчиво покручивая на пальце кольцо с крупным изумрудом.  
— Она слишком часто идёт на поводу у эмоций, в бою это недопустимо. Тебе стоит проработать этот момент, Бенедетто.  
Фалькони бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
— Ей тринадцать лет.  
— Убийцы не будут спрашивать, сколько ей лет. Они будут убивать без скидок на возраст. Они не смотрят даже на традиции и правила поведения в святых местах, как этот ублюдок с перерезанным горлом.  
— Которого ты связал, лишил воли, превратил в раба и подарил дочери в качестве игрушки, — Фалькони покачал головой. — Знаешь, кто ты, Ник?  
— Чудовище, — граф пожал плечами. — Мне говорили.  
— Скажи теперь, что сделал это в качестве наказания за попытку пролить кровь в храме.  
— Нет, я сделал это в качестве наказания за покушение на мою жизнь. Мне она дорога, знаешь ли. И всё же, согласись, нельзя не признать: у богов есть чувство юмора.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты оправдываешь свой дурной характер божественной волей.  
— Мы живём в жестоком мире, друг мой. Поверь человеку, которому только что едва не выбила колено собственная дочь.  
Фалькони фыркнул.  
— Ты фактически заставил её это сделать. Что ты хочешь из неё воспитать? Второго Алонсо?  
— Не совсем. Алонсо слаб, хоть и не понимает этого. Боюсь, ни у кого из её братьев нет того внутреннего стержня, который нужен, чтобы унаследовать фамильное искусство.  
— Но они этого, по крайней мере, хотели бы, — возразил Фалькони. — А дочь ты умудрился настроить против своих занятий едва ли не с грудного возраста. Она не сознаёт, зачем нужен институт рабства, и не хочет это понимать. Сломай ей об спину розги, линейку и ножны от шпаги, но она не сядет изучать это твоё искусство вить из людей верёвки.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Здесь и смотреть не на что, она просто не хочет, и всё. Хоть сотню рабов ей подари, это делу не поможет.  
Граф слегка улыбнулся одними уголками губ.  
— Посмотрим, — повторил он. — Бене, я, как ты выразился, вью из людей верёвки уже много десятков лет. Искусство — это не только сила, способная подавить волю, но и знание, умеющее эту волю направить. Если я подчиняю себе убийц, превращая их в покорных слуг, то смогу как-нибудь убедить и собственную дочь.  
— Что ж, попробуй, — Фалькони развёл руками. — Не буду тебе мешать, но и помогу едва ли. Я плохой манипулятор. Могу поставить твоей дочери руку, но не голову. Знаешь, чем она мечтает заниматься, эта голова? Рисованием. Живописью, как она говорит.  
Граф пожал плечами.  
— Все дети любят рисовать. Это пройдёт.  
— Не все дети всерьёз намерены стать художниками, как выходцы из мещан, и не все дети спускают карманные деньги на краски и пастель, — Фалькони потянулся, разминая ноющие мышцы. — Если она что-то решила, то это, боюсь, всерьёз.  
Граф покачал головой и похлопал старого друга по плечу.  
— Я в её годы всерьёз собирался стать моряком, ходил по озеру под парусом, мечтал о жутких островах Внешнего Кольца и думать не хотел о книгах. Это пройдёт, Бене.  
Тот вздохнул. Переубедить графа Альдеранти в некоторых вопросах было не проще, чем его своенравную дочь. В этом они были до отвращения похожи.  


* * *

  
Дочь графа Альдеранти шла через парк, избегая прямых дорожек и широких аллей. Человек неотступно следовал за ней, пригибаясь там, где тяжёлые ветви древних дубов нависали слишком низко над тропой. Парк был огромен, стар и, должно быть, вобрал в себя остатки священной рощи, некогда зеленевшей на склоне холма. Рыжеватые лучи послеполуденного солнца пробивались сквозь листву, устилая тропинку игривыми тенями.  
В былое время тот, кем раньше был человек, сделал бы шаг в сторону и растворился в этих тенях, сливаясь с шумом ветра в листве и густой прохладой под древними кронами. Тот, другой, не повиновался ничьим приказам и не шагал следом за своенравным ребёнком, сбиваясь с дыхания.  
Изредка, когда внимание господина ослабевало, и человеку позволялось чуть больше, чем в остальное время, он задумывался, как так вышло. Нарочно ли господин, отнимая у него свободу воли, оставил ему воспоминания об этой свободе? Стало это побочным эффектом Связывания, выполненного второпях, или искусство господина было столь совершенно, что он допустил эту оплошность осознанно, чтобы причинить страдания своему рабу? И много ли безмолвных услужливых рабов, составлявших его свиту, были в глубине души такими же узниками собственного сознания?  
Не страшно умереть свободным. Страшнее лишиться воли, превратившись в бесстрастный инструмент в руках господина, неспособный допустить даже мысли о неповиновении. Но вот лишиться воли, сознавая, что ты её лишён, и выполнять приказы, не желая этого, но будучи не в силах ослушаться... Граф Альдеранти хорошо умел наказывать своих врагов.  
Человек помнил, что тот, кто был прежде, знал: его господин жесток. Но тот прежний даже не мог представить себе, насколько.  
Девочка остановилась так резко, что человек едва не врезался в её спину, и развернулась на каблуках.  
— Посмотри на меня, — велела она.  
Человек послушно уставился на неё сверху вниз, разглядывая тронутое бледными веснушками лицо — уже не совсем ребёнка, но ещё не молодой женщины. Девочка подняла руку, держа перед собой раскрытую ладонь, словно хотела коснуться человека, но передумала в последний момент.  
— Такая тонкая работа… — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Так. Ты, — обратилась она к человеку, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Слушай. Я позволяю тебе показывать любые эмоции и чувства, которые ты испытываешь. Если ты не можешь выполнить приказ или тебе тяжело это сделать, я разрешаю сообщить мне об этом… Надо подумать, как.  
Она опустила поднятую ладонь и задумчиво прикусила кончик ногтя.  
— Ты умеешь писать?  
Человек утвердительно склонил голову. Рану на горле снова обожгло болью, так что он поморщился.  
— Стоп, — скомандовала девочка. — Смотри на мои руки. Этот жест означает «да». Этот — «нет». Отвечай мне ими, не двигая головой. Понимаешь меня?  
«Да», — показал человек. Это было не сложно.  
— Отлично, — заявила девочка. — Как ты уже понял, наверное, меня зовут Лаура. Ты можешь называть меня так… Если придётся. Мы к этому ещё вернёмся. Теперь нужно найти имя тебе. Есть какое-нибудь, которое тебе нравилось бы больше прочих?  
«Нет», — показал человек.  
— Уверен?  
Он попытался вспомнить, как звали того, кто был раньше, но не смог. На мгновение он даже усомнился, что тот, прежний, действительно существовал. Воспоминания рассыпались, размывались, как песчаный замок под приливной волной.  
«Да», — показал он, вспомнив, что Лаура всё ещё ждёт ответа.  
Неожиданно девочка ободряюще улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу.  
— Ничего, — сказала она. — Что-нибудь придумаем. Этот шрам, — она провела пальцем по своей шее, — выглядит свежим. Тебе больно?  
«Да», — ответил человек, неспособный лгать своей госпоже.  
— Ты устал?  
«Да», — повторил человек.  
Лаура кивнула, показывая, что ответы её полностью удовлетворяют.  
— Следуй за мной, — велела она. — Здесь есть короткая дорога.  
Здание из красного кирпича, неожиданно вынырнувшее из зелени впереди, не было замком в полном смысле этого слова. Полностью перестроенное под нужды нынешнего владельца, оно лишилось всех оборонительных конструкций, если вообще когда-то их имело. Скорее всего, это всегда была летняя резиденция или разросшийся до неприличия охотничий домик. Остатки дубовой рощи с этой стороны подбирались к стенам почти вплотную.  
— Сюда, — велела Лаура, указывая на незаметную калитку в увитой плющом ограде.  
Пройдя вслед за ней, человек очутился на заднем дворе, между приземистой хозяйственной пристройкой и до половины вросшей в землю дверью погреба. С кухни, расположенной где-то неподалёку, доносился пьянящий аромат жареного мяса.  
— Добро пожаловать в лучшую часть этого дома, — усмехнулась Лаура. — Кухня справа, дровяной сарай слева. А нам с тобой — прямо, не отставай.  
Они миновали задний двор и вошли в основное здание через чёрный ход, скрытый неприметной дверью. Лаура легко взбежала вверх по лестнице, испачканной сажей, и остановилась, дожидаясь, пока человек поднимется вслед за ней.  
— Запомни эту дорогу, — сказала она. — Тебе понадобится.  
Она толкнула плечом дверь, за которой каменный пол скрывался под узором наборного паркета.  
— Вот мы и на месте.  
Потайная дверь вела в небольшую гостиную, где скрывалась за резным деревянным украшением на стене.  
— Слуги пользуются этим ходом, чтобы не идти в обход до чёрной лестницы, особенно зимой, — объяснила девочка, закрывая дверь. Резная панель встала на место, не оставив заметных щелей по краям. — Он не тайный. Можешь ходить по нему в любое время. Здание большое, так что без обходных путей здесь можно стоптать ноги.  
Она широким шагом двинулась вперёд, но оглянулась и сразу же замедлилась, заметив, что человеку сложно успевать за ней.  
— Мы сейчас в южном крыле. Комнаты слуг на первом этаже, мои и братьев — на втором и третьем, здесь же комнаты для гостей и друзей отца. А сам он живёт в северном крыле, там же его кабинет, лаборатория и библиотека. В общем, туда лучше не ходить одному.  
Человек слушал, почти не понимая значения звучавших слов. Он продолжал идти за своей госпожой, потому что таков был её приказ, ослушаться которого было невозможно. Стены, двери и ступени невесть откуда взявшихся лестниц плыли пред его глазами, однако он упрямо шагал дальше. Только когда Лаура остановилась, чтобы поговорить с женщиной, встретившейся им на пути, он смог перевести дух и устало прислониться плечом к стене.  
Девочка оглянулась на него с беспокойством, затем снова повернулась к женщине.  
— Нора, пусть этому человеку, — она показала через плечо, — найдут комнату на первом этаже.  
— Сейчас? — озадаченно переспросила женщина.  
— Нет, можно завтра. Прямо сейчас ему хватит кушетки в мастерской, — Лаура оглянулась ещё раз и вздохнула. — Позаботься о нём и приведи в порядок, насколько возможно. Теперь ты, — она повернулась к человеку, который безуспешно пытался отдышаться у стены. — Это Элеонора, и ты должен слушаться её сейчас, как будто она — это я. Она тебя не обидит, я думаю.  
Женщина усмехнулась и шагнула вперёд, заслоняя свет. Она была высокой, полной, с проседью в тёмных волосах, забранных на затылке, и носила одежду в цветах герба Альдеранти, опостылевшего человеку за прошедшие дни. На массивной груди покоился тяжёлый медальон.  
— Ну, пойдём, — произнесла она, опуская руку человеку на плечо.  
Его увели в комнату, наполненную резким запахом красок и растворителей. Лучи закатного солнца подсвечивали багрянцем чистые холсты на подрамниках в углу. Кушетка, впрочем, здесь и вправду была. Человек повалился на неё, не разуваясь. Элеонора наблюдала за ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Уж не знаю, что ты сделал господину, — заметила она, глядя на человека с чем-то средним между презрением и жалостью, — но теперь ты, наверное, раскаиваешься.  
Он, разумеется, не ответил, но и не раскаивался. Он ненавидел — люто ненавидел где-то в глубине души, так глубоко, что никакая ментальная вивисекция графа не смогла бы выжечь это чувство. Ненавидел своего господина, ненавидел этот дом, ненавидел сам факт своего существования. И только девочку с золотыми волосами ненавидеть не получалось.  
Разум человека метался, как запертая в клетке дикая птица, которая бросается на прутья, пока не разобьётся насмерть. И всё же эти метания не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, как он пытался прорвать свои оковы в первые дни. Ярость, бушевавшая в глубине сознания, постепенно утихала, сменяясь вымученным смирением.  
Так происходило всякий раз, когда он оставался наедине с остатками своей заточенной в клетке личности. Сознание, у которого отныне не было собственных стремлений в жизни, нуждалось во внешней, привнесённой откуда-то цели, чтобы его существование обрело смысл. Человек жил, чтобы служить. Исполнение приказов господина было для него как глоток свежего воздуха для заключённого в душном подвале. Само присутствие господина рядом уже было приказом — простой командой жить дальше.  
Невероятный парадокс — человек ненавидел своего господина, но разлука с ним причиняла почти физическую боль.  
Элеонора принесла ему чашку горячего бульона с кухни, но человек не ощущал голода. Он провалился в тревожный сон, от которого очнулся спустя неопределённое время, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд.  
Солнце уже село, но взошла только первая луна, едва освещавшая саму себя, так что за окном было темно. Мрак в комнате разгонял небольшой фонарь, где за стенками стеклянной колбы тускло пульсировал жёлтый огонёк.  
Лаура держала этот фонарь в руке, стоя напротив кушетки. Она повернула колёсико под колбой, и огонёк разгорелся так ярко, что на него невозможно стало смотреть. Фонарь, словно небольшое солнце, осветил большую часть комнаты.  
— Тебя будут звать Тристан, — сообщила девочка, опустив фонарь на пол. — Имя не хуже прочих. Привет, Тристан.  
Человек посмотрел на неё и вдруг понял, что улыбается. Наконец после стольких дней у него появилось имя. Раньше он даже представить себе не мог, насколько это важно — иметь собственное имя. Быть Тристаном ему нравилось определённо больше, чем оставаться никем.  
— Отлично, с именем разобрались. Теперь допей, наконец, это, — Лаура указала на кружку с остывшим бульоном, — и следуй за мной.  
Тристан в точности выполнил её указания.  
В коридорах царило оживление — горел свет, сновали слуги, проскакала куда-то высокая рыжая борзая. Из гостиной на втором этаже, пустовавшей днём, доносился гул голосов, звучала музыка.  
— Мы идём в библиотеку, — сообщила Лаура. — И надеемся, что отец не вытащит меня оттуда, чтобы показать гостям.  
В северном крыле дома было ощутимо тише. Мягкие ковры под ногами скрадывали звук шагов. Света почти не было, так что фонарь, который Лаура вручила Тристану, пришёлся как нельзя кстати. В нескольких местах, если посмотреть на стену под определённым углом, можно было разглядеть руны и тонкие линии силовых контуров, опутавших комнаты и коридоры.  
Тристан подозревал, что тот, кто был до него, знал значение некоторых построений. И ему бы они не понравились.  
— Сюда, — скомандовала Лаура, толкая ничем не примечательную дверь.  
Они ступили в зал, наполненный запахом книжной пыли и старых переплётов. Лабиринт высоких шкафов не давал определить истинные размеры помещения, однако оно явно было велико. Здесь не было ковров, и шаги девочки по паркету казались чужеродным звуком, неприемлемым для этого места. Тристан ступал беззвучно.  
— Возьми лестницу, — велела девочка, показывая на одну из приставных лесенок, прислонённых к высоким шкафам. — И неси вон туда. Ага, вот этот шкаф. Сюда обычно никто не лазает.  
Она ловко взобралась по крутой лесенке и зависла на самом верху, присматриваясь к корешкам старых книг. Затем вытащила одну, взглянула на обложку и кивнула сама себе.  
— Пойдёт. Тристан, лови. И эту тоже. И вот.  
Лаура передавала книги вниз, пока не набралась внушительная стопка. Потом спрыгнула с лесенки, не утруждая себя спуском по ступеням.  
— Неси это добро вон туда, — она показала вглубь библиотеки.  
Там за массивным столом, при свете фонаря и двух ламп, они и провели остаток вечера. Тристан отрешённо наблюдал, как его госпожа копается в книгах, изредка что-то записывая в тетради металлическим пером, в которое нужно заливать чернила. Чернила в пере скоро кончились, и Лаура, ничуть не смутившись, открыла чернильницу и продолжила, просто макая перо туда.  
— Так, — заявила она наконец, захлопнув тетрадь. — Ты умеешь читать дореформенный шрифт?  
«Да», — показал Тристан.  
— Тогда вот, — Лаура взяла книгу, лежавшую поверх остальных, и развернула к нему. — «Грамматика жестов». Это самый общеупотребительный из жестовых языков, который я нашла. Можно сказать, беззвучный вариант всеобщего. Значит, он самый простой.  
Тристан не был уверен в правильности этого вывода, но при всём желании не смог бы возразить.  
— «Да» и «нет» ты уже знаешь, — продолжала девочка. — А вот так, по буквам, будет твоё имя, — она сделала серию жестов, медленно, с интервалом в несколько секунд. — Повтори-ка.  
Он повторил.  
— А вот так — моё, — продолжала Лаура. — Но никто не разговаривает буквами, это было бы слишком долго. Жестами обозначаются целые слова и понятия, они соединяются между собой и образуют новые слова, которых в других языках может даже не быть. Я закажу пару книг поновее, а пока давай разберёмся с тем, что есть.  
Тристан послушно притянул к себе книгу, иллюстрированную множеством роскошных гравюр. Пожалуй, тот человек, что был до него, рассмеялся бы над идеей изучить язык по книгам. Теперь это стало последней возможностью хоть как-то объясниться с окружающими. Даже если единственным, кто смог бы его понять, была дочь самого отвратительного человека в мире под лунами. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**2.**_  
День, когда прилетели пегасы, ещё утром ничем не отличался от всех прочих летних дней. Вместо завтрака Лаура сидела в мастерской, заканчивая портрет Тристана. Очередной портрет, если уж начистоту, однако она не видела ничего плохого в том, чтобы рисовать его снова и снова. Тристан был идеальным натурщиком, пожалуй, лучшим из всех, что у неё когда-то были. Он мог замереть в одной позе и не двигаться часами, так что начинал напоминать восковую фигуру. При этом непохоже было, чтобы такие испытания доставляли ему неудобство.  
Можно было бы подумать, будто в своей прежней жизни он позировал профессионально, однако Лаура была уже слишком взрослой, чтобы обманываться на этот счёт.  
Не обманывалась она и насчёт собственных умений. На протяжении уже нескольких лет её единственными учителями живописи были критические оценки мэтра Фалькони и энциклопедические атласы, иллюстрации из которых она копировала с чисто семейным упорством.  
Фалькони ворчал, но пока не отбирал кисти и краски, так что Лаура склонна была считать его своим сообщником. Он был единственным из её учителей, кто жил в доме постоянно. Все прочие, а их было немало, приезжали из города раз или два в неделю, предпочитая дольше необходимого не задерживаться. Граф нанимал хороших педагогов, стремясь дать дочери разностороннее образование, но живопись в список обязательных наук, разумеется, не входила.  
Лаура не сомневалась, что настанет момент, когда рисование окажется под запретом. У неё даже созрела пара идей насчёт того, как этот запрет обойти. Такие вещи она предпочитала планировать заранее.  
В мастерской царила тишина, так что не составляло труда услышать, как рабы под дверью обсуждают целый клин пегасов, приземлившийся где-то за холмом. С этого-то всё и началось.  
Лаура опустила кисть и бросила на неподвижного Тристана лукавый взгляд.  
— Какой смысл садиться на пегасах в чистом поле, если можешь спуститься прямо к парадному въезду?.. — спросила она. — Ты можешь отвечать, с руками я закончила.  
«На пегасах летают гонцы», — показал Тристан, не меняясь в лице.  
Лаура покачала головой.  
— Не целым же клином. Нет… — она прикусила кончик кисти. — Ты слышал о Небесном Дозоре?  
«Да».  
— Они убивают монстров из Бездны, — продолжала Лаура, — и закрывают ворота между Бездной и нашим миром. Если они прилетели в нашу глухомань, выходит, и у нас тут есть ворота?  
Она посмотрела на застывшее лицо Тристана и добавила задумчиво:  
— Как думаешь, мой отец ими пользуется?  
«Я бы не удивился», — показал Тристан. Лаура рассмеялась.  
— Слушай, мы должны их найти. Если всадники на пегасах и правда Небесный Дозор, то это стоит увидеть!  
Она прополоскала кисточку в стакане с растворителем и тщательно вытерла руки.  
«Жди здесь, — показала она на языке жестов. — Я переоденусь и вернусь. Мне не нужно помогать».  
Вернулась Лаура довольно скоро, переодетая в рубашку и штаны из дешёвой ткани, и на ходу заплетая волосы в две не слишком ровные косы. Штаны уже были ей удручающе коротки, но, по её мнению, это только добавляло маскараду достоверности — у людей, покупающих готовую одежду, не всегда есть возможность делать это вовремя.  
— Сбегаем, — скомандовала она Тристану. — Мне нельзя брать лошадей из конюшни без разрешения, так что придётся немного схитрить.  
Они спустились по чёрной лестнице на задний двор. Обойдя кухню, Лаура забрала из-под навеса двух меланхоличных упряжных мулов, которых обычно использовали для поездок на рынок. У мулов не было имён, и на кухне их звали просто Рыжий и Серый. Ростом они мало уступали своим матерям — огромным тяжёлым кобылам родом из центральной части континента.  
Когда Лаура задала мэтру Фалькони резонный вопрос, как заводчикам удалось обеспечить их появление на свет, учитывая более чем скромный рост местных ослов, тот строго заявил, что ей пока рано об этом знать.  
У мула не было гривы, чтобы как следует ухватиться, так что Лауре пришлось подпрыгивать, забираясь на спину Рыжему. Тот сонно шевельнул большими ушами и пошёл вперёд неторопливым мягким шагом, напоминающим лёгкое покачивание лодки на волнах. Лаура подобрала повод и сжала ногами крутые бока. Мул перешёл с шага на ленивую рысь.  
Тристану запрыгнуть на мула было проще. Вместе они выехали со двора через приоткрытую заднюю калитку. Там Лаура свернула с дороги, направляя Рыжего прямиком через холмы туда, где, по её расчётам, должны были приземлиться пегасы. Ехать без седла было легко — на широкой спине мула холка почти не выделялась, а мягкая рысь не причинила бы неудобств и менее искушённому всаднику. Рыжий, правда, не горел желанием уходить с ровной дороги ради забега по пересечённой местности, но пара щедрых шлепков поводом по ушам сделала его сговорчивее.  
Это был не первый раз, когда Лаура угоняла с кухни упрямых мулов. Запрещая ей брать лошадей без предупреждения, отец ничего не сказал о мулах или ослах. И о пегасах тоже, но их в замке не водилось.  
Что ж, тем интереснее было взглянуть.  
Она остановила мула в роще на холме, предусмотрительно отойдя с тропы, и спрыгнула на мягкую траву. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь резную листву, сплетая тени в причудливый узор. Лёгкий ветерок гулял в кронах молодых дубов, принося с собой прохладу и что-то ещё. Что-то, чего раньше здесь не было.  
Лаура замерла, прислушиваясь. Сперва она различала только недовольное сопение мула, которому не давали спокойно жевать траву, но потом ветер всё же донёс этот звук снова. Сердце забилось быстрее. Звук был странным, похожим одновременно на конское ржание и крик чайки.  
Из всех животных на континенте такие пронзительные голоса могли принадлежать только пегасам. Лаура улыбнулась и потрепала Рыжего по тому месту, где полагалось быть гриве.  
«Жди меня здесь, — показала она Тристану, передавая ему мула. — Тебя не должны увидеть».  
«Не увидят», — подтвердил тот, скривив губы в ответной улыбке.  
Лаура не усомнилась в этом ни на секунду. Делать так, чтобы его не замечали, было одним из главных умений Тристана, которым она не стеснялась пользоваться.  
Некоторое время она шла вперёд, через каждые несколько шагов замирая, чтобы прислушаться. Голоса пегасов разносились далеко, и точно определить, откуда они исходят, было непросто. А вот услышав человеческую речь, Лаура определила бы направление с точностью до пары градусов.  
Она не собиралась прятаться, отчасти надеясь, что всадники найдут её раньше, чем она их. Так в конце концов и случилось.  


* * *

  
Пустотный компас медленно, но верно сходил с ума, показывая что угодно, кроме того, что было нужно. Золотые и серебряные шарики в прозрачной жидкости под стеклом разлетались по разным секторам, словно вспугнутые птицы, без намёка на какую-то систему. Магнитная стрелка при этом продолжала указывать на север, как и положено магниту.  
Артур встряхнул компас, смутно надеясь, что это поможет. Не помогло — покатавшись немного туда-сюда, пустотные метки обратились в прежний хаос. Со злости он стукнул ладонью по сапфировому стеклу.  
— Вот это зря, — тут же включился Вито, как будто только и ждал этого момента. — Дух инструмента не станет служить тебе лучше от того, что ты постоянно его лупишь.  
Артур подавил тяжёлый вздох. Витольд был из редкой породы анимаистов — тех странных людей с островов на западе, которые верят, что у механизмов, как у живых существ, есть анима, в смысле, душа. И чем сложнее механизм, тем ближе его дух к душам высших животных и, конечно, человека.  
В представлении Вито, разумеется, лупить пустотный компас за невнятные показания было чем-то сродни избиению пегаса за то, что того сносит ветром. Хотя даже он признавал, что механизм едва ли чувствует боль. И всё-таки непросто было примириться с мыслью, что для анимаиста механическая штуковина и соловый пегас, которого все называли Жёлтым, — явления примерно одного порядка.  
Свободной рукой Артур отстегнул ремни обвязки и спрыгнул на землю. Клио, его кобыла, толкнула его носом под локоть, что показания прибора тоже никак не улучшило.  
— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая Вито проклятый компас. — Держи его сам и заставь работать нормально в соответствии со своими понятиями. Любовью там, лаской. В крышку его поцелуй.  
Вито нахмурился, но инструмент взял и принялся медленно поворачивать его на ладони, словно это могло что-то изменить. Магнитная стрелка стойко указывала куда положено, метки продолжали хаотично метаться туда-сюда.  
— Нужно подняться в небо, — наконец изрёк он. — Сверху компас ясно показывал на эти холмы.  
— Ну да, а теперь вообще никуда не показывает, — Артур покачал головой. — Что-то ему не даёт работать как надо. Точно тебе говорю, дело в замке.  
— Командир велела не трогать замок, — напомнил Вито, и по его тону ясно было, что он об этом распоряжении думает. — Хотя бы пока.  
Артур поморщился.  
— Опять ищем пропажу не там, где потеряли, а там, где светлее, да? Так мы будем до ночи блуждать по этому лесу.  
Скрестив руки на груди, он решительным шагом направился вниз по склону холма. Кобыла с шорохом отряхнула чёрные крылья, снова сложила их на спине и невозмутимо последовала за ним, как приклеенная, держась у плеча. На земле, с высоко поднятой головой на крутой шее, она напоминала аланканку. Вот только на свете не могло быть «белых крыльев» без белых крыльев, и уж тем более не могло быть гнедых.  
— Ты куда? — озадаченно поинтересовался Вито, опуская руку с компасом.  
Артур оглянулся через плечо.  
— Пойду, поищу треклятый прорыв более простым способом, раз уж пустотный компас сдох.  
— Как? Ты даже голосов не слышишь.  
— Я, может, и не слышу, зато вот она всё чует, — он почесал кобыле нос. — Даст знать, если что.  
— Бгг, — подтвердила Клио и вдруг остановилась, как вкопанная.  
Артур тоже остановился и обнаружил, что идти вперёд, глядя куда угодно, только не перед собой, было не лучшей идеей. Ещё шаг — и он бы просто врезался в невесть откуда взявшуюся девочку, которая теперь стояла прямо перед ним.  
Несколько секунд он разглядывал девочку, пока та, в свою очередь, смотрела на него. Ей было лет тринадцать-четырнадцать, у неё была светлая кожа, как у многих жителей континента, светлые косички и пронзительно-зелёные глаза. Глаза почему-то показались Артуру странно знакомыми, но он тут же позабыл эту мысль, потому что девочка нарушила молчание и беззастенчиво поинтересовалась:  
— Вы из Дозора?  
Он медленно кивнул. Клио потянулась к девчонке, собираясь её обнюхать, и та беззастенчиво погладила пегаса.  
— А ты из деревни? — поинтересовался Артур, как только прошло первое удивление от встречи и профессиональные навыки всё-таки взяли верх.  
Девочка кивнула.  
— Ну, почти. С фермы за холмом. Вы охотитесь на чудовищ из Бездны?  
— Вроде того, — пробормотал Артур. — Если можем их найти. Ты видела здесь что-нибудь необычное?  
Девочка помотала головой.  
— Только вас, — бесхитростно ответила она.  
Подошёл Вито, всё ещё державший на ладони пустотный компас. Жёлтый шёл следом за ним, но с таким видом, словно он тут совершенно ни при чём.  
— Привет, — сказал он девочке. — У тебя есть имя?  
— Я Лора, — отозвалась та. — А вы?  
— Меня зовут Витольд, — продолжал Вито, глядя не на девочку, а на компас. — А человек, который едва в тебя не врезался, называет себя Артуром. Мы кое-что ищем, но пока не можем найти. Ты хорошо знаешь местность?  
Девочка пожала плечами.  
— Вроде неплохо. А что вы ищете? Как оно выглядит?  
— Мы не знаем, — честно сказал Артур.  
Лора приподняла одну бровь.  
— А как вы поймёте, что это оно, когда найдёте?  
— Сложно будет перепутать, — ответил Вито. — Ты знаешь, что такое пустотный компас?  
Артур не удержался от смешка. Это был дежурный вопрос. С тем же успехом можно было спрашивать младенца, знакома ли ему теория сопряжения пространства-времени.  
— Это навигационный прибор, который помогает морякам и пилотам планеров обходить завихрения пространства там, где нет физических ориентиров, — чётко, как по учебнику, отрапортовала девочка. — Всадники пегасов не нуждаются в нём, поскольку пегас чувствует структуру материи и огибает опасные участки.  
Повисла пауза. Даже на обычно спокойном лице Вито отразилось что-то, похожее на удивление.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — выдохнул Артур, глядя на девчонку во все глаза.  
Та развела руками.  
— Читала в какой-то старой книжке на чердаке. А что?  
— Хорошие книжки у вас по чердакам валяются, — пробормотал Артур.  
Ему с запозданием пришло в голову, что Лора могла просто выучить формулировку, не сознавая сути. У подростков бывает до отвращения хорошая память, но она ещё не значит, что они хоть что-то поняли.  
— Взгляни сюда, — предложил Вито, протягивая девочке компас. — В той старой книжке не говорилось, как он работает?  
— Нет, — быстро ответила та. Слишком быстро, чтобы Артур безоговорочно ей поверил.  
— Поверни его так, чтобы магнитная стрелка совпала с буквой N, — продолжал Вито. — И заставь свою волю течь вдоль стрелки от юга к северу. Это не так просто поначалу, но постепе…  
Он осёкся, и Артур, бросив взгляд на компас, сразу же понял, почему. Пустотные метки пришли в движение. В первые секунды в их шевелении было не больше последовательности, чем в падении капель дождя на сухой песок, но чем дальше, тем увереннее они выстраивались в хоровод, вращаясь вокруг центральной точки.  
Наконец они остановились. Метки белого и жёлтого металла выстроились на одинаковом расстоянии от центра, через одну, в почти идеальной гармонии — везде, за исключением одиннадцатого сектора. Там серебряная метка сместилась к центру, а золотая прижалась к стенке экрана, словно хотела сбежать с компаса.  
— Чтоб меня! — изумлённо выдохнул Артур. — Вито, дай карту, ну! Живее, пока эта штуковина работает.  
— Я тебе без карты скажу, что он показывает на замок, — отозвался тот. — Знаешь, Лора… Кажется, ты нравишься духу этого инструмента.  
Девочка нахмурилась.  
— Он что, живой?  
— С точки зрения Вито — да, — тут Артур не удержался от смешка. — Не обращай внимания. Он немного странный.  
Как обычно, Вито последнее замечание проигнорировал. Оно в его личную систему координат не вписывалось, следовательно, никакого значения не имело.  
Теперь Артур взглянул на девочку по-новому, рассматривая её гораздо внимательнее, чем в первые мгновения. Она держалась слишком спокойно для деревенской девчонки, вдруг столкнувшейся в лесу со странными людьми на пегасах. Слишком уверенно. Он двигалась расслабленно, гордо подняв голову, а плечи при этом держала расправленными, так что рубашка топорщилась углом на груди. От солнца светлая кожа на лице и руках загорела, но не облупилась.  
Он бросил взгляд на ладони девочки, когда та передавала ему компас, подозревая, что не найдёт на них следов тяжёлой работы. Но нет, мозоли были на месте — чем бы Лора ни занималась, ей нередко приходилось таскать в руках что-то тяжёлое.  
И тем не менее — в её руках пустотный компас ясно показывал на замок.  
Артур задумчиво почесал за ухом Клио. Существовал целый ряд причин, почему из всего отряда компас выдавался именно ему. И не последней среди них был тот факт, что, нечувствительный к силам по ту сторону, он вызывал меньше всего помех. Для пустотных меток его как будто не существовало.  
Здесь, на этих проклятых холмах, возле замка, который почему-то нельзя было трогать, хотя меньше всего в жизни их командир считалась с замками, происходило что-то очень странное. В смысле, странное даже по меркам Дозора, где по определению ничего не может быть обыденным.  
Артур снова посмотрел на компас, потом на девочку, и толкнул меланхоличного Вито в бок.  
— Что? — спросил тот.  
— Она может нам помочь, — произнёс Артур на северном диалекте, который в его исполнении превращался в самый настоящий воровской жаргон как для тех, кто диалекта не знал, так и для самих урождённых северян.  
— Уже помогла, — отозвался Вито.  
— Я имею в виду, ещё помочь. Она местная. Она знает эти холмы. Может быть, даже замок видела. Стоит отвести её к вождю.  
— Командиру, — поморщился Вито. — Благодари богов, что тебя сейчас не слышала Хейд.  
— Ну, командиру, — честно исправился Артур и, плюнув на всё, перешёл на более традиционную форму всеобщего: — Если на то пошло, я вообще благодарю богов за каждый миг, когда она меня не слышит. И не видит.  
Он покосился на Лору. Та внимательно прислушивалась, но непохоже было, чтобы она поняла хоть слово.  
— Хочешь пойти с нами? — спросил он девочку. — Ты могла бы помочь нам с поисками. Если, конечно, не боишься.  
— Я ничего не боюсь, — просто ответила Лора. — Если только отца, и то немного.  
Артур усмехнулся.  
— Мы ему ничего не скажем.  
— Я знаю, — ответила девочка. — Мы будем искать ворота в Бездну? Компас же на них указывает?  
— Скорее, не ворота, а небольшое окно, — поправил её Артур. — Форточку.  
«Я надеюсь на это», — добавил он про себя.  
Их было всего четверо на этом вылете, и даже с командиром шанс без потерь закрыть настоящие «ворота», буде прорыв окажется таких размеров, был невелик. А представления о том, каких масштабов достигла проблема, они до сих пор не имели никакого.  
Этих подробностей девочке знать не полагалось. Он надеялся, что у Вито хватит ума в них не вдаваться.  
— И вы не знаете, как она выглядит? — продолжала приставать Лора.  
— Она может выглядеть как угодно, — отозвался Вито. — Может даже не выглядеть никак. Иногда повреждения Завесы вообще нельзя увидеть обычным способом.  
В глазах девочки вспыхнул такой неподдельный интерес, что Артур ей почти позавидовал. Конечно, она не боялась. Неведение и бесстрашие почти всегда идут рука об руку.  
— Как тогда их находят? На ощупь?  
— Почти, — признался Вито. — Ты идёшь с нами?  
Девочка интенсивно закивала.  
— Мы полетим на пегасах? Можно мне на солового?  
— Нет, — мгновенно остудил её пыл Артур. — Мы пойдём пешком.  
Отчасти он надеялся, что невозможность полетать на Жёлтом девочку разочарует, но этой надежде не суждено было сбыться. Лора просто кивнула и бодро зашагала рядом, почти такая же невозмутимая, как Вито.  


* * *

  
Командир всадников задавала гораздо больше вопросов, чем Артур, и явно меньше склонна была доверять первому встречному. Лаура подробно рассказывала о местных лесах, холмах и деревнях в окрестностях всё, что знала благодаря своим частым вылазкам — и, отчасти, урокам географии. Пожалуй, девочке с фермы не полагалось знать некоторых вещей, однако она утешала себя мыслью, что риск в этом случае был оправдан: ведь новая информация могла помочь Дозору найти ворота в Бездну.  
— А ты хорошо разбираешься в естественных науках, — заметила командир.  
Она так и не назвала своего имени, и Лаура не нашла подходящего момента, чтобы спросить, не выпадая из образа смущённой деревенской девочки. От этой женщины веяло внутренней силой. Кем бы она ни была раньше, до того, как скрыться под серым мундиром дозорного, её происхождение, как и последующую жизнь, едва ли можно было назвать простым. В рыжеватых волосах блестела первая седина, обветренные щёки летнее солнце усыпало горстями веснушек. Глаза у неё были зелёные, как молодая листва. На протяжении всего разговора, больше напоминавшего допрос, Лауре сложно было отделаться от ощущения, словно она уже видела эти глаза раньше.  
Но долго разглядывать собеседницу было бы уже наглостью, непозволительной для девчонки с фермы, так что она поспешно опустила глаза и ответила, обращаясь к траве у себя под ногами:  
— Спасибо, леди. Я… Я люблю читать.  
Женщина усмехнулась и вдруг совершенно по-дружески похлопала Лауру по плечу.  
— Вижу, что любишь. И я не леди.  
— Извините.  
— Можешь называть меня Риан, — разрешила женщина. — Говоришь, ты с фермы?  
Лаура кивнула.  
— Отец меня убьёт, если не вернусь до темноты.  
— Постараемся, чтобы вернулась. А чем занимается твой отец?  
— Он, кхм, разводит овец, — не удержалась Лаура.  
Мэтр Фалькони наверняка оценил бы шутку, если бы услышал. Риан только приподняла бровь:  
— А мать?  
— Я её никогда не видела. Говорят, она умерла при родах, — ответила Лаура чистую правду.  
Женщина медленно кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Теперь покажи руки.  
Пожав плечами, Лаура протянула ей обе ладони, загрубевшие от постоянных упражнений с рапирой и саблей. Риан рассматривала их пару мгновений, прежде чем провела пальцем по свежему шраму, опоясывающему правое запястье.  
— Часто дерёшься?  
— Порезалась, когда чистила овощи, — не задумываясь, соврала Лаура.  
Командир всадников усмехнулась.  
— Ты левша?  
— Иногда, для разнообразия.  
После этого ей вроде бы поверили, по крайней мере, допрос прекратился, и Риан переключилась на своих всадников, выясняя, что они успели узнать. По всему выходило, что ничего обнадёживающего.  
— Я уже говорил и ещё раз скажу: компас реагирует на замок, — заявил Артур. Он сидел прямо под ногами у своего пегаса, который, кажется, спал стоя, забыв закрыть глаза. — Мы здесь впустую теряем время, блуждая по лесам.  
Лаура жадно ловила каждое слово, не забывая, впрочем, растерянно хлопать глазами, как только на неё падал чей-то взгляд.  
— А я скажу ещё раз, что замком мы займёмся только в самом крайнем случае, — резко оборвала его Риан. — Когда переберём все остальные варианты.  
— А их много?  
— Около пятидесяти, по самым грубым подсчётам, — неожиданно подал голос Витольд. — Я могу посчитать точнее.  
Артур поморщился.  
— Вот уж спасибо. А среди них сколь-нибудь вероятные вообще есть?  
— Они все «сколь-нибудь вероятные». Вопрос в процентном выражении вероятности.  
Артур поднял к небу взгляд, выражающий ужасные страдания.  
— Боги, за что мне это, а?  
Из всего отряда он выглядел самым молодым, по виду не намного старше Лауры. У него была смуглая кожа, а волосы он заплетал в косу, начинавшуюся едва ли не от бровей. Витольд с виду был полной его противоположностью — старше, спокойнее, с коротко остриженными белобрысыми вихрами и странной татуировкой на щеке, состоявшей из нескольких шестиугольников.  
Риан обмолвилась, что солового пегаса Вито звали Акамар. Тем не менее, весь отряд упорно именовал его Жёлтым. Пегас, впрочем, не возражал.  
— Боги благословят тебя за страдания в следующей жизни, — безжалостно ответила Риан. — Всё Единство сразу и благословит. Родишься котом, будешь целыми днями спать.  
— Боюсь, после общения с Вито я в следующей жизни рискую родиться диваном, — буркнул Артур. — И уже на мне будут спать.  
Лаура, не удержавшись, прыснула. Дозорные тоже рассмеялись, разбудив дремавшего пегаса.  
— Что за звери сидят в этом замке, что ты так не хочешь с ними связываться, командир? — неожиданно спросила Хейд, впервые заговорив на традиционной форме всеобщего языка с тех пор, как Лаура её увидела.  
В отличие от всех остальных дозорных, она не носила мундир, а также не снимала лётную маску, очки и перчатки, хотя на земле от всего этого было мало пользы. Артура она была выше на полголовы, и, пожалуй, шире в плечах. Рыжий пегас был ей под стать, так же возвышаясь над остальными. Сейчас, правда, он дремал в тени, свернувшись в клубок, словно огромная кошка, и прикрыв морду крылом.  
Риан задумчиво крутила на пальце кольцо с зелёным камнем.  
— Ты знаешь, кому принадлежат эти земли? — спросила она, бросив на Лауру быстрый взгляд.  
— Конечно, — немедленно ответила та.  
— И кому же?  
— Народу и короне.  
Риан рассмеялась, словно это была весёлая шутка.  
— А если точнее? Кто на них распоряжается?  
Делать было нечего, и Лаура ответила, стараясь придать голосу побольше подобострастия:  
— Граф Альдеранти и его сыновья.  
— Вот как? — искренне удивился Артур. — А по местной топонимике и не скажешь.  
— Потому что он эти холмы не унаследовал, а купил, — равнодушно пояснила ему командир. — Альдеранти называют властелином цепей, и главный его клиент — корона.  
— Работорговец, — поморщился Витольд.  
Риан перестала крутить своё кольцо и подняла взгляд.  
— Знаешь, на самом деле нет. Альдеранти известен тем, что за всю жизнь не продал ни одного раба. Он выполняет Связывание, превращая непокорных мятежников в инструменты, послушные воле хозяина как верные псы, но при этом считает торговлю людьми ниже своего достоинства. Он рабами не торгует — он их создаёт.  
— Интересно, — услышала вдруг Лаура чей-то голос, и слишком поздно поняла, что этот голос её собственный, — а дарить людей он считает более достойным?..  
Риан бросила на неё внимательный взгляд.  
— Хороший вопрос. Я на него ответа не знаю. Знаю только, что, когда в кабаках Торнхольда запретили продавать выпивку после полуночи, там начали продавать закуску втридорога, а вино к ней — дарить.  
— Да вы нашли друг друга, — пробормотал Артур. — Так что, мы не полезем в замок, поскольку боимся, как бы из нас не сделали очередную партию рабов и кому-нибудь не подарили, если графу что-то взбредёт в голову?  
— Мы не полезем в замок, — подтвердила Риан. — Но по другим причинам, которые к работорговле не относятся. Лора, ты сказала, между холмами есть ручей? Где он берёт начало?  
— Дальше к северо-востоку, — отозвалась Лаура. — Я могу показать дорогу.  
— А узнать это место сверху, как на карте, сможешь?  
Помедлив мгновение, она кивнула.  
— Думаю, да.  
— Тогда по сёдлам, — скомандовала Риан. — Хейд, встанешь за мной. Артур, Вито — на фланги. Раз времени у нас только до темноты, стоит поторопиться. Лора, я возьму тебя в седло. Ты раньше когда-нибудь летала?  
— Один раз, — ответила Лаура, решив, что едва ли сможет достоверно изобразить шок от первого в жизни полёта.  
— Тогда не ори, — спокойно предупредила её командир. — Иначе моментально сорвёшь голос на высоте.  
Пегаса Риан звали Ронсеваль, и ещё он был пегим. До этого дня Лаура была уверена, что пегих, как лошади, пегасов не существует на свете — но говорить об этом, конечно, не стоило.  
Чёрную голову мерина украшала широкая «лысина», заходившая на левый глаз, делая его голубым. Белыми были левая передняя нога, половина бока и всё левое крыло, в то время как правое оставалось чёрным.  
— Садись перед седлом, — велела Риан, крепко держа пегаса за повод.  
Тот расправил белое крыло, и Лаура, ухватившись одной рукой за гриву, а другой — за основание крыла, запрыгнула ему на шею. То, что Риан назвала седлом, больше напоминало седёлку. Оно состояло из нескольких слоёв кожи, колец, ремней и карабинов, но сидеть, по большому счёту, там было не на чем.  
— Это — обвязка, — пояснила Риан, запрыгивая на пегаса позади Лауры. Защёлкали карабины. — Я пристегну тебя к своей, но надёжность конструкции будет невелика, так что лучше не падай.  
— Не буду, — пообещала Лаура.  
Она не чувствовала страха — только радостное предвкушение. На короткое время она совершенно забыла о мулах, об оставшемся в лесу Тристане, даже о том, что мэтр Фалькони будет искать её, если она не вернётся к обеду. Остались только лес, пегасы и дозорные.  
И ворота в Бездну, которые обязательно нужно было найти.  
— Держись, — скомандовала Риан, и пегас, расправив огромные крылья, взмыл в небо.  
Лаура вцепилась в гриву, пытаясь смотреть, как её учили, прямо перед собой, между ушами взлетающего пегаса. Но взгляд поневоле соскальзывал вниз, туда, где осталась удаляющаяся с каждым взмахом крыльев земля.  
Пегас проскользнул в прореху между кронами деревьев, сбив крыльями несколько веток, и поднялся над лесом. Яркое солнце, больше не затеняемое зелёным пологом листвы, до боли резануло по глазам, на мгновение ослепив Лауру. Она поспешно зажмурилась, пряча глаза, а, когда рискнула их открыть, снова первым делом взглянула вниз.  
Всадники набрали уже порядочную высоту. Рощи на холмах расстилались внизу бугристым тёмно-зелёным ковром, вдали за ними тянулись поля. Лаура нашла взглядом ферму, хозяев которой так беззастенчиво записала себе в родственники. Ей пришло в голову, что, возможно, дозорные захотят подбросить её до «дома» вечером. Ферма была в стороне и от замка, и от холма, где остался Тристан с мулами. Мысленно она сделала себе пометку придумать, как отказаться от щедрого предложения, если оно возникнет.  
Было бы интересно взглянуть на замок сверху, но теперь он остался за спиной.  
— Куда? — спросила её Риан на ухо.  
Только теперь вспомнив об истоке ручья, Лаура прикинула направление относительно солнца и снова уставилась вниз. Ручей казался тонкой трещиной между толстыми пластами зелёной краски на холсте. Она протянула руку, показывая направление.  
— Туда.  
— Держись, — скомандовала Риан и наклонилась вперёд, вынуждая Лауру прижаться к шее пегаса.  
Ронсеваль подобрал крылья и пошёл на снижение. Ветер загудел в ушах, отсекая все прочие звуки. Земля приближалась стремительно, намного быстрее, чем Лауре хотелось бы. Она малодушно зажмурилась, когда пегас нырнул в зелёный сумрак леса, но тут же заставила себя открыть глаза.  
Ей хотелось видеть всё.  
От взлёта пегасов до того момента, как копыта Ронсеваля коснулись земли, прошло не больше пяти минут.  
Они приземлились на склоне холма, куда как более крутого и обрывистого, чем холмы вблизи замка. Какой-нибудь поэт, увидев его, сказал бы, что плоть земли в этом месте порвалась, обнажив каменные кости. Должно быть, когда-то дожди размыли крутой склон, и корни деревьев оказались слишком слабыми, чтобы удержать почву. Теперь скальное основание холма проступало наружу целыми глыбами твёрдой породы, торчащими из земли, как огромные клыки.  
Между этими камнями пробивался на поверхность прозрачный родник.  
Отстегнув обвязку, Риан спрыгнула на землю и зачерпнула воду из ручья в ладони, поднося к лицу, словно собиралась пить. Но вместо этого она внимательно рассматривала водную гладь.  
— Командир! — окликнул её Артур, севший выше по склону. — Что там?  
Риан усмехнулась и плеснула воду себе на лицо.  
— То же, что везде, — ответила она, выпрямляясь. — Доставай компас.  
Компас не показывал ничего, как и в первый раз, когда Лаура столкнулась с дозорными. Те передавали его из рук в руки, разглядывая показания втроём — Хейд, стоя в стороне, не принимала деятельного участия в разговоре. Похоже, безумие пустотного компаса её мало интересовало.  
— Лора, — позвала Риан, протягивая ей компас. — Твоя очередь.  
На ощупь компас был тёплым и оттягивал руки своей тяжестью — казалось, весит он раза в два больше, чем положено вещи таких размеров. Лаура повернула его, совмещая магнитную стрелку со значком севера. Неподалёку от буквы N на окружности была нарисована небольшая звезда.  
Метки из золота и серебра пришли в движение, крутясь по спирали, пока не заняли свои места на секторах. Две метки по-прежнему отклонялись в разные стороны, указывая на замок.  
— То же самое, — печально констатировал Витольд.  
Риан нахмурилась.  
— Лора, ещё ручьи или родники поблизости ты знаешь?  
Лаура кивнула.  
— Но они меньше, — предупредила она.  
— Всё равно, мы не купаться в них собираемся, — Риан забрала у неё компас и хмыкнула, наблюдая, как начинают хаотично расползаться в разные стороны пустотные метки. — По сёдлам. Рано или поздно мы что-нибудь найдём.  
— Когда проверим по очереди все ручьи, потом камни, а потом и деревья на этих холмах, — пробурчал Артур себе под нос, в поводу выводя пегаса на более ровное место, чтобы удобнее было сесть. — Но, конечно, потом ещё останется замок.  
Проходившая мимо Хейд походя отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
— Командир лучше знает, — веско произнесла она из-под кожаной лётной маски.  
— Да знает, знает, — отозвался Артур, потирая ушибленное место. — Хотел бы я тоже что-нибудь знать.  
Они продолжили путь, перелетая от ручья к ручью, хотя Лаура была готова поклясться, что никто, кроме Риан, даже близко не представляет, что именно они ищут. Командир всадников руководствовалась какими-то своими ориентирами.  
У седьмого по счёту родника компас отклонился не только в сторону замка. На юго-западном секторе серебряная метка сместилась к центру.  
— И всё? — разочарованно протянул Артур. — Мы ради этого облетели половину континента?  
— У тебя неверные представления о его размерах, — будничным тоном отозвалась Риан. — Континент куда больше.  
— Я утрирую. Ради этого, в самом деле?  
— Нет, — резко бросила командир. — Не ради этого.  
Она присела на корточки у воды, где несколько крохотных ключей соединялись в ручеёк, почти потерявшийся в зарослях папоротника.  
Этот ручей Лауре уже не удалось бы разглядеть с высоты полёта пегаса. Она отыскала его по азимуту, используя как ориентир дуб-патриарх на вершине холма. Не зная леса, шансов найти родник у дозорных не было почти никаких, не считая слепой удачи.  
Они наверняка понимали это не хуже Лауры. Та, с одной стороны, гордилась собой. С другой — ей становилось тревожно. Здесь они были куда ближе к дому, чем прежде, и Лаура с удивлением обнаружила, что её уверенность в собственной безнаказанности возрастает с удалением от дома и наоборот, уменьшается по мере приближения.  
Следовало быть начеку, но помнить об осторожности становилось нелегко, когда её окружали странные вещи, резко выделявшиеся на фоне повседневной рутины.  
Например, когда Риан опустила пустотный компас в воду.  
— Осторожнее, — предупредил Витольд. — Они такого не любят.  
Командир подняла на него весёлый взгляд.  
— Послушай, он, конечно, пустотный, но всё-таки — компас, не находишь? Как-нибудь потерпит воду, даже если она пресная.  
Она вытащила компас из воды и объявила:  
— Отклоняется ещё на два градуса. Что скажете?  
— Что дух инструмента не любит воду, вот и дергается, — вздохнул Артур. — Нет, в самом деле. Я, кажется, становлюсь анимаистом. Вито, у вас какие-нибудь ритуалы посвящения есть?  
Риан усмехнулась. Она ничуть не утратила бодрости духа, скорее наоборот — каждая следующая неудача, если это, разумеется, были неудачи, придавала ей уверенности.  
— Мы близко, — пояснила она, кажется, только для Лауры и Хейд, которые стояли рядом, жадно ловя каждое слово. — И, где бы эта дрянь не пряталась, мы её найдём.  
— Можно спросить? — осторожно поинтересовалась Лаура.  
Риан чуть приподняла бровь.  
— Конечно.  
— Метки отклоняются в воде… Почему?  
Женщина удовлетворённо кивнула.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, откуда берутся родники, верно? Водоносный слой, из которого бьют эти ключи, что-то размывает. Что-то, затронутое влиянием, которого здесь быть не должно.  
— То есть, ворота в Бездну — они внутри холма?  
Риан покачала головой.  
— Нет. Не совсем. Для начала, что такое вообще ворота и Бездна? Людям это представляется чем-то вроде двери, которую можно открыть или закрыть, а за ней — огонь. На самом деле это даже близко не похоже. То, что на континенте называют воротами, обычно больше напоминает порез на пальце. Ты рассекаешь кожу, и льётся кровь. Можно ли порез назвать воротами в кровавую бездну?  
— Смотря какой порез, — заметила Лаура.  
Риан усмехнулась.  
— Верно. К счастью, большая часть трещин в Завесе, с которыми мы имеем дело, в масштабе целого мира не страшнее царапины от кошачьих когтей. Когда речь заходит о более серьёзных ранах, разговор становится совсем другим.  
— Каким?  
— Ты слышала об острове Салерно?  
— Он сгорел, — ответила Лаура наиболее очевидной формулировкой.  
Риан медленно кивнула.  
— И сгорел тоже. На самом деле, он вообще исчез из реальности — по крайней мере, в том виде, в котором существовал. Разрыв ткани вселенной на его месте оказался так велик, что нескольким всадникам пришлось нырнуть в Бездну, чтобы сомкнуть края Завесы изнутри. Но шрам, оставшийся на ткани реальности после этого, до сих пор искажает пространство и время. Материя там собрана в складки, как смявшийся лён. Законы, по которым существует наш мир, там больше не действуют. Ты можешь зайти в зону аномалии на пять минут, а вернуться оттуда через пять лет — или вовсе вернуться вчера. Яблоко, брошенное на землю, может никогда не упасть. Можешь пройти мимо своего друга и не увидеть его, хотя вас разделяет не больше пары шагов.  
Лаура прищурилась.  
— И вы думаете, здесь, в холмах, есть такая же аномалия?  
— Это самое простое объяснение, — Риан пожала плечами. — Из тех пятидесяти, что насчитал Вито. Но мы можем и ошибаться, поэтому продолжаем искать…  
Она вдруг замолчала, прислушиваясь. Лаура тоже насторожила уши. Где-то вдали слышался лай собак.  
— Хейд, — отрывисто произнесла Риан.  
Та моментально, как только этого и ждала, упала навзничь, прижав ухо к земле. Несколько секунд царила тишина.  
— Шесть всадников и собаки, — сообщила Хейд, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пока движутся сюда.  
— Маловато для графской охоты, — заметил Артур. — Ну или граф — скромняга.  
Лаура сунула руки в карманы, чтобы не так заметны были сжавшиеся кулаки. Для графской охоты, конечно, народу было мало, но переливчатый лай собак стал ближе, и сомнений больше не оставалось. Голос Оникса, любимой гончей Алонсо, она бы узнала из тысячи.  
Как бы ни манила загадка невидимых ворот в Бездну, встреча с братом сейчас могла обернуться катастрофой. Мало того, что Лауру моментально узнали бы, а её наивную ложь насчёт фермы раскрыли — не было никаких сомнений, что Алонсо доложит отцу всё в подробностях. И после этого отговорками, что мулы — не лошади, отделаться уже не удастся.  
Выбора не оставалось.  
— Уже поздно! — быстро сказала Лаура, для вида глянув на небо, где солнце ещё только начинало склоняться к западу. — Мне пора, а то опоздаю — отец мне голову оторвёт… Прощайте!  
И, не оглядываясь, она бросилась туда, где лес был гуще.  
— Подожди! — крикнул ей Артур, но она только прибавила ходу.  
Лай гончих раздавался уже совсем близко. Лауре оставалось только надеяться, что это не на её поиски выпустили собак.  
Она бежала легко, стараясь не сбивать дыхание лишними прыжками через заросли папоротника, и в одном месте прыгнула в ручей, пробежав вверх по течению, чтобы сбить собак со следа. Через некоторое время лай стал отдаляться и затих, когда она обогнула холм.  


* * *

  
— Ну и куда её понесло? — пробормотал Артур, обращаясь больше к самому себе.  
Он бросился было за девочкой, но быстро вернулся, сообразив, что едва ли догонит её в незнакомом лесу. Проще было подняться в небо и отследить беглянку с воздуха, как только она выберется на открытое место, но был ли в этом смысл?  
Крупная бело-рыжая гончая вылетела к ручью первой и остановилась, подзывая остальных заливистым лаем. Ронсеваль громко фыркнул, раздувая ноздри, изогнул шею и выразительно расправил крылья, разом сделавшись втрое больше. Он медленно двинулся на собаку, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен шутить.  
Гончая отпрыгнула назад и залаяла ещё громче.  
Всадники показались между деревьями спустя минуту. Их действительно было шестеро, и они пробирались по лесу с ловкостью бывалых охотников. Привычные лошади проворно взбирались по склону холма.  
— Небесный Дозор? — спросил один из всадников, выехав вперёд. — Прекрасно. Кто командует?  
— Я, — хмуро произнесла Риан.  
Всадник слегка поклонился. У него были длинные светлые волосы, такие же золотистые, как у сбежавшей только что Лоры. Артур отметил это машинально, как особенность местности.  
— Прошу прощения, что вынужден отвлечь вас от важного дела, — произнёс всадник на безукоризненно поставленном всеобщем. — Я Алонсо Альдеранти, и я здесь, чтобы от имени моего отца и господина пригласить вас на торжественный ужин.  
В воцарившейся тишине, не нарушаемой больше лаем гончих, раздался отчётливый смешок.  
— А в честь чего, осмелюсь спросить, даётся этот торжественный ужин? — поинтересовалась командир.  
Алонсо не колебался с ответом ни секунды.  
— В честь визита, которым вы соблаговолили почтить наши скромные владения, — заявил он. — Отец поручил мне передать, что, поскольку открытого пламени в окрестностях пока не видно, вы, вероятно, не слишком заняты и можете позволить себе небольшой отдых.  
Дозорные переглянулись. На лице Вито читалось то же недоумение, которое испытывал сам Артур, Хейд оставалась непроницаемой. Её приглашение в замок человека, известного своим умением превращать людей в марионеток, похоже, беспокоило не больше, чем цвет травы под ногами.  
Риан тяжело вздохнула.  
— Передай графу, что мы обязательно будем к ужину, — произнесла она. — Во сколько у вас накрывают на стол?  
— Около семи часов вечера.  
— Значит, будем в шесть.  
Всадник покачал головой.  
— При всём уважении, леди, это торжественный ужин. Я прошу вас прилететь хотя бы к пяти часам, чтобы успеть подготовиться.  
— Половина шестого и ни минутой раньше, — отрезала Риан. — Какого бы мнения ни придерживался твой уважаемый отец, мы здесь не игрой в куличики занимаемся.  
Алонсо склонил голову.  
— Я понял вас, леди. До встречи вечером.  
— До встречи, — процедила Риан, наблюдая, как кавалькада разворачивается, чтобы убраться прочь.  
Несколько минут царило молчание.  
— Ты знаешь графа Альдеранти? — не выдержал наконец Артур. — Чтоб меня фурии сожрали, откуда?!  
Командир тяжело вздохнула.  
— Едва ли кто-то может похвастаться тем, что знает этого человека, — проговорила она. — Скажем так, наши пути в определённый момент жизни пересеклись.  
— Ты не говорила об этом, — заметила Хейд.  
Артуру послышалась в её голосе ревность. На его взгляд, девушка иногда перегибала палку. Она считала себя чем-то вроде адъютанта Риан и её телохранителя в одном лице. Пожалуй, у неё были основания полагать командира своей благодетельницей и едва ли не личным божеством. Риан никогда не требовала от неё этого, но никогда и не запрещала.  
— И не скажу, — бросила командир через плечо. — Давайте займёмся делом. Мы остались без такого удачного проводника, а времени в обрез — если вы, конечно, не хотите явиться на торжественный ужин, не успев помыться. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**3.**_  
— Где ты пропадала? — прошипел мэтр Фалькони, едва за спиной Лауры закрылась дверь. — И ради богов, что ты там делала?  
Лаура пожала плечами, как будто этого было достаточно для ответа. Рубашка, когда-то сшитая из светлой ткани, была в зелёных пятнах от травы и листьев, на задней части штанов и между ног остался грязный отпечаток спины вспотевшего мула. Светлые косы растрепались так сильно, что девочка первым делом решила расплести их. Сделала она это просто — стащила ленточки и яростно потрясла головой.  
Мэтр Фалькони театрально закрыл лицо руками.  
— Лаура!  
— Извините, — отозвалась та голосом, в котором не звучало ни капли раскаяния.  
В доме было шумно. Атмосфера радостного оживления охватила оба крыла, от кухни до комнат хозяев на верхних этажах. Звенела посуда, доносились возбуждённые голоса, лаяли собаки старшего из графских сыновей.  
Лаура жестом велела Тристану встать на страже у двери, и так уже запертой изнутри на щеколду. Затем она стащила испачканную рубашку и бросила прямо под ноги.  
— От тебя за десять шагов разит конским потом, — вздохнул Фалькони, окидывая девочку неодобрительным взглядом. — Опять поменялась одеждой с конюхом?  
— Он вроде бы не против, — хмыкнула Лаура, выбираясь из штанов.  
Как оказалось, пыль со спины мула, смешанная с потом, проникала глубже, чем можно было ожидать. Грязный след отпечатался на теле сквозь ткань. Фалькони не сдержал тяжёлого вздоха.  
— Немедленно в купальню! — с нажимом произнёс он, протягивая девочке халат. — Прямо сейчас, или, клянусь богами, я всё расскажу твоему отцу.  
Лаура выразительно изогнула бровь.  
— Хотите сказать, что он ещё не ищет меня с собаками?  
— Я сказал, что ты заперлась в мастерской, — процедил Фалькони. — Он занят, поэтому не стал проверять. Он ждёт кого-то важного к ужину, так что помяни моё слово, о тебе скоро вспомнят. И ты должна будешь выглядеть прилично.  
— Можно подумать, что я столовое серебро,— пробурчала девочка себе под нос. — Обо мне вспоминают только к ужину, но я обязательно должна блестеть.  
Мэтр Фалькони слегка подтолкнул её в спину.  
— Столовое серебро и то собирается быстрее. Ну же, шевели ногами.  
Лаура оглянулась.  
«Тристан, — позвала она жестами. — Идём за мной».  
Тот повиновался, оставив свой пост у дверей. Фалькони нахмурился.  
— Он-то тебе зачем?  
— Просто так, — девочка пожала плечами. — Я и на ужин собираюсь взять его с собой, если придётся туда идти.  
— Вот уж это совершенно лишнее. Его даже не пустят в зал.  
Лаура усмехнулась.  
— Мэтр, вы мне регулярно напоминаете, что по закону я считаюсь ребёнком. Детям разрешено брать с собой игрушки. Если отец хвастается мной перед своими гостями, как будто я золотая безделушка, то почему я тоже не могу чем-нибудь похвастаться?  
— Лаура, ты ведь даже не знаешь, что за гости там будут.  
— А вы знаете?  
Фалькони покачал головой.  
— Это сюрприз для всех, и я не уверен, что приятный.  
Лаура остановилась в задумчивости.  
— Надеюсь, это будет не король.  
— Спасибо, что хотя бы король не валится на голову внезапно, словно летний дождь, — вздохнул Фалькони. — Ещё утром речи не было ни о каких гостях. Если только королевская охота не заблудилась в соседнем лесу, хотя бы от этой напасти мы надёжно застрахованы.  
Он снова подтолкнул Лауру, напоминая, что нужно идти. Некоторое время они двигались молча.  
— Мэтр, — вдруг подала голос девочка, — а что сейчас на месте Салерно?  
Теперь остановился уже сам Фалькони.  
— Салернская каверна, я полагаю, — ответил он. — Ради богов, Лаура! Причём тут Салерно, откуда ты вообще его взяла?  
Та пожала плечами.  
— Прочитала в книге.  
Фалькони устало покачал головой.  
— Можешь повторять этот номер с кем угодно, только не со мной. У тебя на столе третий день лежит «Тридцать дней на Ганоле», там ни слова нет про Салерно.  
— Собираюсь прочитать, — быстро исправилась Лаура. — Что такое салернская каверна?  
— Понятия не имею, честно говоря. У тебя есть учитель географии, спроси его, потом расскажешь. Или поищи в библиотеке «Девять», вроде бы, там про гибель Салерно.  
— А вы это читали?  
— Нет.  
Девочка улыбнулась и кивнула.  
— Ладно. Я прочитаю и расскажу, что там есть интересного.  
— Можешь считать это своим заданием на завтра, раз уж сегодняшний день ты потратила невесть на что, — проворчал Фалькони. — А на Ганоле ты что-нибудь интересное нашла?  
— Её называют островом смерти, — отозвалась Лаура. — Лес постоянно пытается захватить города, но люди всё равно продолжают там жить. Они не просто живут на острове смерти — они этим гордятся, потому что там их дом, — она помедлила. — Как думаете, отец когда-нибудь разрешит мне полететь туда?  
— Едва ли. А ты что, уже передумала становиться художником?  
Лаура вздохнула.  
— Нет. В этом-то и проблема.  


* * *

  
Замок вблизи оказался замком только по названию. После монументальных стен Борея, выраставших прямо из скалы, и древних башен, пронзающих небеса, это место выглядело больше похожим на особняк зажиточного горожанина. Вместо зубцов и бойниц здание украшали резные фризы и высокие окна, вместо рвов и земляных валов вокруг был разбит ухоженный парк с беседкой и фонтаном. Артур испытал почти разочарование, увидев, что на самом деле представляет собой таинственный замок.  
— А на карте ведь был обозначен очень внушительно, — поделился он своей печалью с Вито, как только они приземлись рядом на парковую дорожку. — Как настоящий замок, почти что действующая крепость. Прямо как Борей.  
— Не все хорошо укреплённые здания выглядят как Борей, — хмыкнула Риан, подъезжая ближе. — Просто поверь мне на слово: это замок.  
— Чисто из праздного любопытства: Вито, а у домов, замков и всего прочего душа есть, а?  
— Есть, — коротко ответил тот. — Иногда и не одна.  
Им пришлось оставить пегасов в конюшне, где Клио немедленно развалилась на соломе в деннике, таком просторном, что она могла бы расправить там крылья. Слуги, а, может, это были рабы, проводили всадников в гостевые комнаты, обстановка которых дышала сдержанной континентальной роскошью. Артур окинул взглядом лепнину, украшавшую высокий потолок, и тоже почувствовал себя пегасом, которого привели в конюшню, где один денник сошёл бы за стойло на почтовой станции. Подавив желание последовать примеру кобылы и рухнуть на кровать под шёлковым покрывалом, он принялся, как мог, приводить себя в порядок.  
В дверь постучали, и вежливый голос с той стороны спросил, не нужна ли ему помощь. Он отказался.  
Около часа спустя дверь распахнулась без всякого стука. На пороге стояли Вито и Хейд, уже избавившаяся от своей маски. Очки, впрочем, она оставила, просто сдвинув их повыше, и теперь затемнённые зелёные стёкла блестели на русых волосах. Белые шрамы вокруг рта и клейма на щеках придавали ей сходство с приготовившейся к ритуалу жрицей. Зрачки в голубых глазах сжались в узкие щёлки.  
В Борее некоторые называли Хейд Волчицей, но, по мнению Артура, в такие моменты она больше напоминала дикую горную кошку.  
— Вот ты где, — констатировал Вито, оглядывая комнату. — Сколько можно возиться? Все уже готовы.  
Артур окинул Хейд выразительным взглядом. Та в ответ улыбнулась. В улыбке сверкнула сталь, причём самым буквальным образом — там, где полагалось быть передним зубам.  
— В самом деле?  
Вито равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Командир сказала, что здесь и не такое видели, так что гоняться с факелами за недочеловеком с закрытых островов никто не станет. А она вроде бы знакома с местностью.  
— Хотел бы я знать, откуда, — пробормотал Артур.  
— Полагаю, это как раз тот случай, когда многие знания становятся причиной многих печалей, — заметил Вито. — Ты идёшь или нет?  
Выбрать вариант «или нет» явно было нельзя, особенно в присутствии Хейд, так что Артур поспешно кивнул.  
Риан встретила их возле парадной лестницы.  
— Вы не слишком торопились, — констатировала она. Артур заметил, что дозорный мундир явно подвергся чистке, а ещё она где-то раздобыла новый шейный платок. — Готовы?  
Дозорные синхронно кивнули. Риан слегка улыбнулась.  
— Можете немного расслабиться, но не забывайте: Альдеранти — человек, мягко говоря, неординарный. С чем бы вы ни столкнулись, старайтесь сохранить такое выражение лица, будто с вами это случается каждый день. Так вы произведёте хорошее впечатление на него. И, отчасти, на меня.  
Артур вздохнул. Командир бросила на него внимательный взгляд.  
— Не ты ли громче всех требовал заняться замком?  
— Я не имел в виду, что это нужно делать изнутри.  
Риан пожала плечами.  
— Что ж, рассматривай это как дополнительное удобство. Не придётся искать ночлег в ближайшей деревне и давиться ужином в заплёванном трактире.  
Артур хотел возразить, что не имеет ничего против трактира и деревни, но не успел. Одетый в ливрею лакей тихим голосом пригласил господ дозорных следовать за собой, и господа дозорные немедленно последовали, изрядно смущённые происходящим. Особенно нелегко приходилось Хейд. Как бы высоко та ни поднимала голову, заметно было, что она изо всех сил старается потише ступать тяжёлыми сапогами по наборному паркету. Да и Вито явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Торжественная неизвестность беспокоила всех.  
Кроме Риан. Она двигалась легко и улыбалась естественно. Каким-то образом ей в сером мундире Дозора удавалось выглядеть поразительно уместно в роскошной обстановке замка. Словно она всю жизнь провела в подобных дворцах.  
Задумавшись об этом, Артур вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, кем она на самом деле была в прежней жизни, до того, как присягнула Дозору. Уж конечно, не дочерью рыбаков на забытом богами островке, но кем же? Как минимум, у неё был правильный континентальный выговор на всеобщем, но это не значило почти ничего — многие богатые жители островов отправляют детей учиться на континент. Риан никогда не упоминала о своей родне или месте, которое считала бы родиной.  
В сущности, выходило, что она не говорила о себе ничего. Как будто в Дозоре её жизнь началась с чистого листа. Скорее всего, даже имя она выбрала себе, когда приносила присягу.  
В графском замке она была дома, и это сквозило в каждом её движении. Артур невольно задумался, как должен выглядеть сам хозяин, так радушно пригласивший дозорных на ужин. Как вообще должен выглядеть человек, просто купивший плодородные земли в самом сердце континента и даже не попытавшийся срубить на них лес, чтобы распахать поля или сделать пастбища для скота? Носит ли он золотые кольца в три ряда, или, может быть, у него есть ночной горшок из золота? Сколько ему лет?  
Человеку, назвавшемуся Алонсо, было никак не больше тридцати, значит, граф, скорее всего, не был стариком. Однако избавиться от образа древнего старца с седой бородой и кольцами в три ряда было непросто. Артур мысленно проклял своё богатое воображение.  
Действительность, впрочем, поразила его гораздо сильнее, чем самые странные фантазии.  
Стариком граф и в самом деле не был. В тёплом свете вечернего солнца, пробивавшегося в зал сквозь высокие окна, его волосы казались золотыми, и это оказалось единственное золото, которое при нём было. На всякий случай Артур поискал кольца в три ряда, но нашёл всего одно, украшенное изумрудом в обрамлении белого металла.  
— Благодарю вас, господа, — начал граф, — что оказали моему дому честь своим визитом.  
Он слегка улыбнулся и посмотрел на Риан так, словно следующие слова были адресованы только ей:  
— Как я могу к вам обращаться?  
— Моё имя — Рианнон, — твёрдо произнесла та.  
Кажется, она ещё представляла остальную команду и благодарила Альдеранти за приглашение, но Артур этого не слышал.  
Подле графа стояли двое молодых людей, похожие на него, как две капли воды, с такими же золотистыми глазами в обрамлении светлых ресниц — давешний Алонсо и другой, помладше. А рядом с ними — девочка, с виду не старше тринадцати лет. В отличие от молодых людей, у девочки глаза были зелёные.  
И в этих глазах застыл неподдельный ужас.  
Первым порывом Артура было крикнуть «ах, вот ты где!» или что-нибудь в этом роде, но он вспомнил рекомендацию Риан делать вид, будто бы ничего не происходит. Крик так и застрял в горле.  
Да, теперь девочка была одета иначе, а волосы вместо простонародных косичек собрала в высокий хвост, словно пародируя графа, но это была она. Испуг на её лице лучше всяких признаний подтверждал, что Артур не обознался. В лесу была именно она.  
Он разозлился на себя за то, что его так легко обвели вокруг пальца.  
«Ферма, значит, за холмом, — повторил он мысленно. — А отец, значит, овец разводит, да?»  
— Мои сыновья, — произнёс граф. — С Алонсо вы уже знакомы, — старший из молодых людей слегка наклонил голову. — Бернардо, — теперь кивнул второй. — К сожалению, младшего, Кармело, в настоящее время зовёт служба.  
Быстрый взгляд, которым обменялись молодые люди, явственно свидетельствовал, что они-то ничуть не сожалеют.  
«Кем надо быть, чтобы называть своих детей по алфавиту, словно щенков? — спросил сам себя Артур. — А если бы их было четыре, младшего бы назвал на Д?»  
— И моя дочь, — граф снова улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с Риан. — Лаура.  
Девочка сделала шаг вперёд, и следовало отдать ей должное: когда она заговорила, голос не дрожал.  
— Рада видеть вас, господа.  
— Ты?!  
Все взгляды немедленно обратились к Вито, который, похоже, только теперь узнал девочку. Артур, пользуясь удобной позицией, пнул его по ноге. Граф слегка приподнял бровь.  
— Лаура?..  
Девочка бесстрашно улыбнулась.  
— Отец, этот господин, должно быть, обознался, — заявила она. — Не помню, чтобы мы встречались раньше.  
«Маленькая лгунья, — подумал Артур, невольно проникаясь к девчонке уважением. — Но смелая».  
Риан махнула рукой.  
— Не обращайте внимания, — посоветовала она. — Витольд некоторое время назад потерял названную сестру, и теперь видит её в каждой светловолосой девушке на своём пути. Даже в Хейд, иногда.  
— Мы встретили в лесу девочку, немного похожую на Лауру, — послушно подыграла командиру Хейд. — Но, конечно же, это не могла быть она.  
— Просто похожие дети вблизи летних поместий благородных дворян — обычное явление, — едко добавила Риан.  
Граф рассмеялся.  
— Да, такое случается.  
Лаура бросила на Риан благодарный взгляд и повернулась к графу.  
— Отец, можно мне будет сесть вместе с нашими гостями?  
— Не думаю, что они будут рады отвечать на твои вопросы весь вечер, — отозвался тот.  
Риан усмехнулась.  
— Ну почему же? Они будут очень рады как рассказать, так и послушать, — заявила она.  
— Несказанно рады, — подтвердил Артур, внимательно глядя на девочку. — У нас тоже есть много вопросов.  
— Решено, — заключила Риан. — На этот вечер, граф, я отдаю свою команду на растерзание вашей дочери.  
— Это благородная жертва, — согласился Альдеранти.  
Лаура широко улыбнулась.  
— Кто-нибудь играет в шахматы?  
— О, это конец, — вздохнул старший из сыновей графа. — Господа, вы даже не представляете, на что подписались.  
— Я целую вечность не играл, — признался Вито. — Могу попробовать.  
— Я вообще никогда не играл, — отозвался Артур. — Хейд?..  
Но Хейд просто молча кивнула, показывая своё согласие с кем-то из них, а может, с обоими сразу. С ней бывало нелегко понять такие вещи.  
— Я вас научу, — пообещала Лаура. — Идёмте. Мы успеем сыграть партию до того, как позовут к столу.  


* * *

  
Шахматный стол накрыли в малой гостиной, где стены между панелями тёмного дерева были обиты блестящим багряным шёлком, из-за чего непривычному посетителю казалось, будто он попал внутрь огромного пульсирующего сердца. Лаура, хитро подмигнув, отослала прочь всю прислугу, кроме Тристана, который занял своё обычное место за её плечом.  
Она представила его дозорным очень просто.  
— Это Тристан, — сказала она. — Мой друг.  
На спокойном лице Витольда отразилось лёгкое удивление, а младший из дозорных и вовсе ляпнул, не тратя времени на раздумья:  
— То есть раб?  
— А что, — с вызовом поинтересовалась Лаура, — раб другом быть не может?  
Дозорные обменялись выразительным взглядами и пришли к соглашению, что, вероятно, может. Затем они собрались вокруг шахматного столика, где фигуры уже были расставлены на чёрно-красной доске, и Лаура принялась объяснять классические континентальные правила.  
— Пегасы ходят в любую сторону, на любое количество полей, но только по прямой и не могут перепрыгивать фигуры. Кони — буквой L, если свободно конечное поле, независимо от того, стоят на их пути другие фигуры или нет. Пешка, добравшаяся до противоположного края поля, может стать любой фигурой, кроме короля.  
— Я не понимаю, — произнесла Хейд, — почему кони могут прыгать через фигуры, а пегасы не могут? Должно быть наоборот.  
Лаура пожала плечами.  
— Это же игра, а не жизнь. Просто у неё такие правила.  
— Когда ты называешься дочерью фермера и шпионишь за нами в лесу, это тоже игра? — с вызовом поинтересовался Артур. — У неё такие правила?  
Девочка вздохнула.  
— А как ещё ты себе это представляешь? Чтобы я бродила по лесу в этом вот, — она зло дёрнула белую манжету на своём рукаве, — и начинала разговор с чего-то вроде «здравствуйте, я дочь графа Альдеранти, только не говорите об этом никому, а то знаете, что мой отец делает с людьми, которые его не слушаются»?  
Витольд медленно покачал головой.  
— Однако это было бы честно, — заметил он.  
Лаура фыркнула.  
— Это было бы глупо.  
— Глупость и честность нередко идут рука об руку.  
— Я за вами не шпионила, — категорично заявила Лаура. Голос звучал спокойно, но то, как она вертела в пальцах пешку, снятую с доски, выдавало её с головой. — Мне только хотелось узнать, что происходит. А потом — помочь.  
Хейд усмехнулась, пристально глядя на неё.  
— Я бы тебе не поверила, — сообщила она, в голосе прорезался северный акцент. — Но командир верит, а она не ошибается в людях. Так что я тебя не выдам.  
— Спасибо! — очень искренне поблагодарила её девочка.  
— Да, Риан явно не хочет тебя сдавать, — признал Артур. — Кстати, об этом. Откуда она знает твоего отца?  
Лаура задумчиво постучала пешкой по краю стола.  
— Я хотела вас спросить о том же самом.  
На несколько секунд повисла напряжённая пауза.  
— Мы понятия не имеем, — озвучил Витольд очевидный для всех ответ.  
— Никто не знает, кем она была до того, как пришла в Дозор, — добавил Артур. — Она пользуется правом молчания. Правилами Дозора это разрешено.  
— Каким таким правом молчания?  
— Присягая Дозору, ты можешь назвать своё настоящее имя только капитану, взять псевдоним и никогда не вспоминать, кем ты был в прежней жизни, — пояснил Витольд. — Начинаешь службу с чистого листа. Этим правом может пользоваться кто угодно, и, если он пройдёт испытания, капитан обязан будет его принять.  
— А что за испытания? Они сложные?  
Дозорные переглянулись.  
— Для кого как, — осторожно ответил Артур. — Считается, что для большинства людей — да.  
— В Борее на верхнем ярусе донжона есть четыре двери, которые смотрят на четыре стороны света, — добавил Витольд. — Постучи в каждую из них, и тебя должны будут принять.  
Лаура помедлила, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.  
— И в чём сложность?  
Артур хмыкнул.  
— Карниз, на который выходят двери, шириной не больше ладони, а высота башни такова, что она тонет в низких облаках. Да, постучать в эти двери возможно, но для этого нужно иметь очень веские причины. И ещё немного безумия.  
— Немного безумия… — протянула девочка задумчиво.  
Она оглянулась на Тристана, и по её губам скользнула хитрая улыбка.  
— Если уж мы говорим о безумии, то у меня есть одна идея. Безумная. Тристан, дай-ка мне бумагу и перо.  
— Что ты делаешь? — озадаченно поинтересовался Витольд, наблюдая, как она быстро пишет в столбик цифры и символы.  
— Записываю решение шахматной задачи, которую дал мне отец, — отозвалась Лаура, не поднимая глаз от бумаги. — Оно не самое удачное, но какая разница. Мы ведь хотим выяснить, что связывает вашего командира с моим отцом, верно?  
Дозорные переглянулись.  
— И как тебе это поможет?  
Лаура пожала плечами.  
— Это просто предлог, чтобы войти в кабинет. Конечно, если туда приду я или вы, разговоры стихнут. Но рабы в представлении моего отца — не люди, они всего лишь вещь своего хозяина. Их присутствия он может даже не заметить.  
Она повернулась к Тристану и протянула ему записку с решением.  
— Будешь моими глазами и ушами.  
Тот взял бумагу, чуть склонив голову в знак согласия. Не то чтобы у него была возможность отказаться, но, даже если бы вдруг появилась, он бы ею не воспользовался. Авантюра была из тех, в которых стыдно не принять участие.  
— А если его поймают? — спросила вдруг Хейд. — Что с ним будет?  
— Ничего, — уверенно заявила Лаура. — Мне, возможно, влетит, но не ему. Отец почти никогда не наказывает рабов.  
Артур фыркнул.  
— Какая удивительная гуманность!  
— Это не гуманность, — возразила девочка. — Просто он считает, что наказывать кого-то можно только за умышленное неподчинение приказу. Но те, кого он связал, ослушаться не могут.  
На мгновение она сжала запястье Тристана и улыбнулась.  
— Удачи.  
Он растянул губы в ответной улыбке и исчез из гостиной.

За прошедшие месяцы особняк Альдеранти стал для Тристана почти родным. Он изучил коридоры и скрытые переходы так, что мог бы ходить по ним с закрытыми глазами. Он знал в лицо всех жителей особняка, постоянных и пришлых, даже обитающих на чердаке котов, до которых там не могли добраться борзые виконта. Он помнил по именам всех домочадцев графа и, конечно же, слуг и рабов, живущих в огромном доме.  
Однако, встречая его на пути, с ним почти никогда не здоровались, избавляя его от необходимости как-то приветствовать товарищей в ответ. Не потому что его не любили или сторонились.  
Просто его почти никогда не замечали.  
Для человека, который был раньше, незаметный шаг в тень при встрече с посторонними стал привычкой, укоренившейся так же глубоко, как привычка проверять оружие, проснувшись поутру. Тристану нечего было проверять. Теперь и навсегда его единственным оружием было умение оставаться незамеченным.  
Лаура очень скоро обнаружила эту способность и оценила по достоинству. Первым делом, в котором талант Тристана нашёл применение, оказалась игра в прятки на чердаке, когда и открылось существование котов. Тристан находил свою хозяйку всегда, она его, разумеется, найти не могла вовсе, но это совершенно её не смущало.  
Она быстро училась использовать сильные стороны тех, с кем имела дело. Выяснив способности Тристана, она вскоре начала применять их по прямому назначению. И хотя до таких рисковых предприятий, как попытка подслушать разговор графа в его же кабинете, дело пока не доходило, Тристан не сомневался, что справится.  
Сложно было не признать, что такие поручения доставляли ему искреннее удовольствие.  
В приёмной, под тяжёлыми дверьми графского кабинета царила гулкая тишина, так что сложно было поверить, будто внутри есть хоть одно живое существо. Однако Тристана такие вещи уже не обманывали. Из-за этих дверей, сплошь покрытых видимыми лишь под определённым углом знаками, никогда не доносилось ни звука. Даже если они были открыты, человеку, стоящему внутри, приходилось высовываться за порог, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь снаружи. Ни одно слово, произнесённое в стенах кабинета, не могло быть услышано за его пределами.  
Уже зная об этой полезной особенности, Тристан совершенно не удивился, обнаружив позднее в кабинете мягкую и необычно широкую кушетку.  
Теперь он замер на мгновение у дверей, чтобы ударить по медной пластине молоточком в виде головы грифа, и шагнул вперёд, неся записку Лауры как охранную грамоту. На самом краю зрения мелькнула серебристая вспышка, когда он пересёк невидимую черту, отделяющую кабинет от всего остального дома.  
После тишины под дверью звуки и запахи на мгновение оглушили его. Закатное солнце било в окна слишком ярко, музыкальная шкатулка с танцующими конями на крышке играла слишком громко, запахи новой бумаги, кожаной упряжи и винного спирта резали глаза.  
Альдеранти стоял у окна, золотые волосы пылали багрянцем в косых солнечных лучах. Хрустальный бокал в его руке на четверть наполняла медового цвета жидкость, но это было не вино. Дольше Тристан разглядывать графа не рискнул, поспешно опустив глаза в пол. Он поклонился, — впрочем, не слишком низко, — и протянул записку.  
— Опять? — безразлично поинтересовался Альдеранти.  
Тристан поклонился снова. Это был единственный ответ, который он способен был дать, но иного от него никто и не ждал.  
— Что это? — спросила Рианнон, если только её в самом деле так звали.  
Она сидела на столе между пресс-папье и чернильницей, положив ногу на ногу и поставив бокал на колено. Почему-то при взгляде на это не оставалось сомнений — никто и никогда не сидел так на этом столе до неё и никто не осмелился бы сесть после. Она сняла шейный платок и распустила ворот рубашки, открывая ключицы.  
— Решение шахматной задачи, которую я дал ей, — ответил граф. При слове «ей» он показал на Тристана, как будто тот был какой-то неотъемлемой принадлежностью Лауры. Быть может, даже её частью. — Разумеется, неверное. Конь связан, ход им будет невозможен.  
Рианнон немного подалась вперёд, словно пытаясь рассмотреть лист бумаги, который был от неё слишком далеко.  
— Какой задачи? — поинтересовалась она. — Сто шестнадцатой?  
Граф молча кивнул.  
— Где красные должны поставить мат за четыре хода, а у чёрных остался ещё один пегас?  
Граф кивнул снова.  
— А она уже знает, что это нерешаемо?  
— Кажется, начинает о чём-то догадываться.  
Женщина покачала головой.  
— Как обычно. Ты всегда даёшь детям невыполнимые задачи и смотришь, как они будут выкручиваться?  
Альдеранти вдруг поднял на неё взгляд и усмехнулся.  
— Не всем детям. Только ей.  
Он подошёл к столу, взял перо и пометил ошибочный ход в решении. Затем сложил записку и вернул её Тристану. Тот вновь поклонился и отступил к двери, но не перешагнул порог.  
Вместо этого он прислонился к стене, там, куда ближайший из книжных шкафов отбрасывал густую тень. Никто не обратил на него внимания: граф смотрел в другую сторону, Рианнон сверлила взглядом пустоту.  
— Почему Лаура? — произнесла она тихо. — Почему было не назвать её Дианой, например? Ты разрушил всю свою стройную систему ради одной девочки, и к тому же, бастарды?  
— Она не бастарда, — возразил Альдеранти. — Она моя законная дочь, единственный ребёнок моей последней жены, которую я так рано потерял.  
Рианнон усмехнулась и, схватив бокал, одним глотком осушила его до дна.  
— Сколько ты заплатил храму Великой Матери, чтобы они поверили в этот бред?  
— Ни гроша. Я имею в виду, ни гроша сверх обычной суммы пожертвований, которую они получают, — Альдеранти слегка поморщился. — Я пришёл в головной храм провинции с младенцем на руках и сказал: это мой ребёнок от женщины, которую я любил, но которую потерял навсегда. Над моей шеей держали топор, но палач не услышал ни слова лжи. Со свидетельством жриц храма король разрешил мне признать Лауру законной дочерью.  
— Любил и потерял… — пробормотала Рианнон. — Кому ты врёшь, Ник? У тебя нет того места в душе, которым любят.  
Граф криво улыбнулся.  
— Даже правосудие Матери Снов подтвердило, что я не лгу, а ты до сих пор не веришь?  
— С такими, как ты, даже боги порой ошибаются.  
Мгновение Альдеранти молчал, словно соглашаясь с этим выводом.  
— Когда ты догадалась? — спросил он наконец. — Уже в лесу?  
Рианнон медленно кивнула.  
— Мелькала такая мысль. Но… Скажем так, я отмела её как невозможную. Пока не явился твой сын и не устроил представление, — она помолчала немного. — Ты мог бы и сообщить, что она жива.  
— Я пытался, — возразил Альдеранти. — Ты сжигала мои письма.  
— Не я, а тогдашний командир Дозора. Была у него неприятная привычка вскрывать всю поступающую корреспонденцию. То, что нельзя было расшифровать, он сжигал. Я узнала об этом, когда…  
Она замолчала. Граф слегка приподнял бровь.  
— Когда что? Вырезала его сердце?  
Рианнон скривилась.  
— В некотором роде. Нам нужны были перемены.  
— О, это ты умеешь.  
— Ты мог бы написать снова.  
— И надеяться, что за десять лет твоя любовь к сжиганию входящей корреспонденции пошла на убыль? — граф покачал головой. — Все эти годы у тебя под седлом был пегас. Даже с запретом на переписку ты могла прилететь и спросить.  
Рианнон спрыгнула со стола и замерла в позе, подозрительно напоминающей привычному глазу боевую стойку.  
— Ну, вот, я здесь. И я спрашиваю.  
Неторопливо, словно нарочно растягивая время, граф взял с подоконника пузатую бутыль из тёмного стекла и щедро плеснул янтарную жидкость в оба бокала.  
— Это долгая история, и с тех пор прошло тринадцать лет. Заранее прошу прощения, если забуду некоторые детали.  
Он взял свой бокал, протянув второй Рианнон, и покачал в ладони.  
— Я получил твою записку и был согласен с выводами. Если ребёнка в утробе действительно коснулось пламя Бездны, шансы выжить у него невелики. Но жрица, принимающая роды, сведёт их до нуля. Адепты Матери Снов верят, что душа в тело попадает с первым вдохом, до рождения её у ребёнка нет.  
Рианнон мрачно усмехнулась.  
— Бери выше, — посоветовала она. — По их мнению, после встречи с не-реальностью душа может как раз быть. Но совсем не та, которую стоит производить на свет.  
— Это я тоже учёл, — согласился Альдеранти. — Но я не верю в эти предрассудки. Я забрал с маяка совершенно обычного ребёнка. Подождав на всякий случай месяц и убедившись, что девочка не собирается умирать, равно как и отращивать щупальца, я написал тебе с вопросом, могу ли признать её своей дочерью. И не получил ответа.  
Рианнон молча поднесла бокал к губам.  
— Я написал снова, но ответа по-прежнему не было, — продолжал граф. — Выбора не оставалось, и я обратился к королю. Тот велел получить доказательства, что девочка и в самом деле моя дочь. Так я оказался у алтаря Великой Матери на коленях, с занесённым над головой топором палача. Может быть, это не самый точный способ установления родства, но уж точно самый запоминающийся.  
— Не говори, что тебе не понравилось. Ты слишком любишь демонстрировать свою покорность богам.  
Альдеранти пожал плечами.  
— Это расслабляет. Когда всё время отдаёшь приказы, кажется, что мир вокруг вращается только до тех пор, пока подконтролен твоей воле. Приятно после этого вверить себя произволу каких-нибудь неумолимых высших сил.  
Некоторое время Рианнон молча смотрела в пустоту.  
— Ты ей расскажешь? — спросила она наконец.  
Граф покачал головой.  
— Расскажи сама, если хочешь. Это ничего не изменит: она моя дочь, и она унаследует то, что ей положено, не важно, хочет она этого или нет.  
— Осторожнее, — посоветовала женщина. — Я уже должна была наследовать то, что положено, и моего желания тоже не спрашивали. И вот результат.  
— Лаура пока что мечтает получить свою часть наследства не больше, чем ты — свою, — согласился граф. — Но это изменится.  
— А если нет?  
— Изменится, — твёрдо повторил он. — Поверь. Я слишком давно вынуждаю людей делать то, что мне нужно — и они делают, уверенные, что таков их собственный выбор. Она не станет исключением.  
— У тебя есть целых три сына, неужели тебе их недостаточно?  
Граф усмехнулся.  
— Три? О, если бы такие вещи определялись количеством или полом наследников, моя жизнь бы существенно упростилась. Я могу передать им всё — земли, состояние, рабов, — но только не самое главное. Здесь они, как ты знаешь, почти бесполезны.  
Рианнон нахмурилась.  
— Даже младший?  
Альдеранти развёл руками.  
— Не лучше старшего. Позволь, я покажу тебе кое-что…  
Он шагнул к двери, и на мгновение Тристану показалось, что взгляд графа вот-вот упадёт на его убежище, разрушая хрупкую маскировку. Он затаил дыхание, но ничего не произошло. Альдеранти всего лишь взял с книжной полки небольшую, чуть крупнее ладони, шкатулку. С ней в руках он повернулся к Рианнон.  
— Это так называемый пандориум, — пояснил он, показывая ей шкатулку. — Когда мне было лет двенадцать, мой отец велел мне открыть его, не зная пароля.  
Женщина приподняла бровь.  
— И ты открыл?  
— Я попытался, и встретил стража шкатулки. Отец объяснил, что я должен заставить его открыть пандориум — любым способом. Я просил, но страж не соглашался, и тогда я начал приказывать. Это было бессмысленно, но я не сдавался, зная, что, если сдамся, ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
Граф усмехнулся.  
— Это превратилось в одержимость. Страж начал приходить ко мне во сне, и я требовал от него открыть шкатулку там. Раз за разом, дни и ночи напролёт. Моя воля против его воли. Он знал каждую из моих уловок. Чем сильнее становился я, тем более сильное сопротивление встречал. Но, в конце концов, я оказался сильнее. Шкатулка открылась, и там, внутри, я наконец увидел лицо того, с кем всё это время боролся.  
Он щёлкнул по крышке, и та откинулась, должно быть, поднятая пружиной. Граф повернул шкатулку, и по стене скользнул солнечный зайчик. Рианнон хмыкнула.  
— Зеркало?  
Альдеранти медленно кивнул.  
— Иронично, правда? Пандориум проецировал моё отражение, чтобы сделать его моим же противником. Но я в конце концов смог победить сам себя. Я сделал это в двенадцать лет, а Алонсо не смог до сих пор.  
Он захлопнул крышку с сухим щелчком. Солнечный зайчик на стене исчез.  
— Ты что-нибудь слышал насчёт того, что боги отдыхают на детях гениев? — поинтересовалась Рианнон.  
Граф покачал головой.  
— Как я уже сказал, я не верю в предрассудки. Знаешь, что случилось, когда я дал эту шкатулку Лауре?  
Рианнон пожала плечами.  
— Удиви меня.  
— Она её открыла, — просто ответил граф. — Повертела в руках и открыла, как самую обычную коробочку для безделушек. Поэтому у неё нет выбора, так же, как не было его у меня. Рано или поздно она меня заменит и, вероятно, превзойдёт.  
Он сделал движение, собираясь повернуться к дверям, и Тристан понял, что произойдёт в следующую секунду. Теперь, когда взгляд графа не будет прикован к предмету, который он собирался взять в руки, поле зрения расширится и невольно зацепит краем самую тёмную часть кабинета.  
— Погоди, — вдруг произнесла Рианнон. — Ты разбудил моё любопытство. Интересно, а я открою?  
Граф протянул ей шкатулку. Тристан перевёл дух и, не дожидаясь результатов эксперимента, незамеченным выскользнул за дверь.  
Уже отойдя на некоторое расстояние от кабинета, он сделал шаг к свету, позволяя окутывающим его теням отступить. Только теперь он почувствовал, как бешено стучит пульс в висках, а пот градом катится по спине.  
Тому человеку, что был до него, всё это давалось несравнимо проще. Ему следовало бывать в тенях чаще, если он хотел и дальше так же хорошо служить Лауре…  
Тристан с удивлением посмотрел на свои руки, всё ещё сжимавшие сложенную вчетверо записку. Он пытался вспомнить, когда вообще у него появилось это желание — служить, но не мог.  
— Значит, шпионишь для моей сестры?  
Он поднял взгляд, и на миг ему показалось, что граф таинственным образом перенёсся из кабинета в коридор. Но спустя мгновение наваждение рассеялось. Алонсо был похож на своего отца, но всё же не так сильно, чтобы их можно было перепутать.  
— Отцу следует лучше выбирать игрушки, которые он ей дарит, — продолжал виконт, презрительно скривив губы. — Живые куклы лучше не покупать на блошиных рынках.  
«Он не знает», — пронеслось в мыслях Тристана, и он не был уверен, к чему это озарение относится больше — к прошлому человека, который был до него, или к пониманию Алонсо, что в действительности только что произошло. Пожалуй, то и другое было справедливо в равной степени.  
«Я не шпионил, — спокойно показал он жестами. — Я относил записку».  
В доказательство своей честности он протянул эту записку виконту. Тот небрежно развернул бумагу и тут же сложил снова.  
— Что это за ерунда?  
«Шахматная задача», — пояснил Тристан.  
Виконт нахмурился, взгляд золотых глаз сделался тяжёлым.  
— Для чего Лаура тебя сюда послала на самом деле? Отвечай мне.  
«Чтобы отнести записку», — повторил Тристан почти те же жесты.  
Он почти физически чувствовал силу, вложенную в последние слова Алонсо, но, к своему удивлению, не ощутил ни малейшего трепета. Желания подчиниться у него было не больше, чем если бы этот допрос учинил фонарный столб.  
— Отвечай! — медленно, едва ли не по слогам, произнёс виконт.  
Тристан повторил всю ту же последовательность жестов, чувствуя тихое удовлетворение.  
— Я не понимаю твоего махания руками! — рявкнул Алонсо.  
Собрав всё свое самообладание в кулак, Тристан не позволил губам расползтись в довольной ухмылке.  
«Твоя мать была вонючей сукой», — показал он.  
Ход был рисковый, но проверить стоило. И риск был немедленно вознаграждён — на лице виконта не мелькнуло ни тени узнавания. Язык жестов он действительно не знал, по крайней мере, за пределами самых простых понятий.  
— Отвечай мне по-человечески, — процедил он. — Словами, чтоб тебя.  
Тристан развёл руками, показывая, что не может этого сделать, и показал наш шрам, украшающий горло. Алонсо нахмурился.  
— Эта рана давно зажила, — бросил он. — Ты не сможешь отговариваться ей вечно, так что отвечай.  
Тристан покачал головой и снова показал на шрам. Алонсо упрямо отказывался понимать — или же просто не хотел признавать свою ошибку.  
А Лаура бы поняла, подумалось ему. Она всегда понимала такие вещи, и язык жестов ей для этого не требовался.  
Взгляд виконта сделался колючим и цепким.  
— На колени, — отрывисто приказал он.  
Теперь всё усложнилось.  
Если до этого момента Тристан не выполнял приказов, потому что физически не мог этого сделать, хоть Алонсо и был уверен в обратном, то сейчас он оказался перед выбором. Он мог преклонить колени и продемонстрировать свою покорность. Быть может, это убедило бы виконта, что никакого злого умысла нет. Или не убедило, но, по крайней мере, Тристан сделал бы всё, что мог.  
А ещё он мог отказаться. Осознание этой возможности стало совершенно неожиданным для него, но при этом чрезвычайно приятным. Он больше не был бездумным орудием, лишённым воли и превратившимся в покорный инструмент. Он всё ещё мог ослушаться. Всё ещё был человеком.  
Это было потрясающее чувство. Как если бы он блуждал в тёмной пещере и вдруг нашёл собственную метку, указывающую на выход. Да, вокруг всё ещё была пещера, и он всё ещё не вырвался к свету, но спасение было так близко, что его, казалось, можно потрогать рукой.  
Тристан поднял глаза на виконта, улыбнулся и слегка покачал головой.  
— Что?.. — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Алонсо. — Повтори-ка. Я не расслышал. На колени.  
Тяжесть его воли обрушилась на Тристана, как свод той самой пещеры. Незримые оковы стиснули его тело и раскалились докрасна. Боль струилась по венам, словно кровь обратилась в расплавленное железо.  
Он снова покачал головой.  
— На колени, — повторил Алонсо.  
Улыбка Тристана стала шире. Боль сделалась невыносимой. Приказ Алонсо превратился в тысячу кнутов, бичующих его тело. Он больше ничего не видел, глаза затянула тьма, но в мозгу отчаянно билась мысль, что если он упадёт на колени, то подчинится своему мучителю. Поэтому он стоял прямо.  
Он бы закричал от боли, если бы мог это сделать, но ничьи приказы не могли изменить законов природы, и крик вышел совершенно беззвучным.  
— Ты мне подчинишься, — прозвучал где-то вдалеке голос виконта.  
Из последних сил, преодолевая свинцовую тяжесть, которой налились конечности, Тристан поднял руки. Записка выпала из непослушных пальцев. Руки сложились в два простых жеста:  
«Никогда».  
Потом наступила темнота.


	5. Chapter 5

_**4.**_  
Закат почти догорел. Фалькони откинулся на спинку кресла, водрузив вытянутые ноги на низкий табурет, и взял с изящного столика рядом наполненный бокал. Густое и тёмное вино с обожжённых солнцем южных склонов прокатилось по хрустальным стенкам мягкой волной, оставляя за собой длинные и широкие «ножки».  
Бокал не был первым за этот вечер, и не должен был стать последним.  
— Поверить не могу, что она вернулась, — произнёс Фалькони, глядя, как играют на гранях бокала последние солнечные лучи. — После всего, что было, после стольких лет… Должно быть, дело и в самом деле серьёзное, если она согласилась явиться сюда.  
Он пригубил вино и усмехнулся собственным мыслям.  
— Интересно, король знает, что она на континенте?.. Хорошее, должно быть, у него было лицо, если узнал!  
Он собирался сделать ещё глоток, когда что-то привлекло его внимание. Неохотно оставив мягкое кресло, Фалькони подошёл к окну и выглянул наружу.  
— Какого?.. — начал он, когда ещё одна вспышка озарила окна в северном крыле ледяным голубоватым светом.  
Свет вспыхнул и рассеялся, но не погас. Он прокатился волной по всему северному крылу замка, растёкся, словно вода, по незримым линиям, опутывающим старинные стены, на мгновение явив взгляду замысловатые узоры, как будто их выводила и тут же стирала огромная невидимая рука. Пролетев северное крыло, свет перетёк к средней части здания, а потом добрался и до южной. Фалькони инстинктивно отшатнулся от окна, когда стёкла залила молочная белизна, заставляя проступить на них те же невидимые линии.  
Вспышка погасла, и он снова шагнул вперёд, успев разглядеть, как текучий свет уносится куда-то прочь от замка, в сторону поросших лесом холмов.  
— Я надеюсь, это всё? — спросил сам себя Фалькони, искренне желая, чтобы на этом всё и закончилось.  
Однако он жил в этом доме не первый год, а знал семью Альдеранти и того дольше. Достаточно долго, чтобы понимать — всё только начинается.  


* * *

  
— Вообще-то, изначально дозорных крепостей было четыре, — рассказывал Артур. — По одной на каждую сторону света, как считается, чтобы равномерно распределить нагрузку на все базы. На самом деле это чушь собачья, конечно. Крепости были разные, и людей там было разное количество, какое ещё «равномерно»? Зефир спокойно рекрутировал по две сотни всадников, даже не чихнув, а Эвр не дотягивал и до шестидесяти. Командоры запада набирали людей и пегасов с континента, и летали потом тоже на континент. Братались с королями, дружили со всеми крупными храмами. Нетрудно догадаться, что финансы из пожертвований в общую казну Дозора распределялись так же «равномерно».  
Лаура слушала его, жадно ловя каждое слово. Шахматы были забыты. По правде говоря, всё уже было забыто, пока они с Вито на пару пересказывали историю Дозора. Даже Хейд, кажется, развесила уши.  
— Запад упирал на то, что они — лучшее отделение Дозора, значит, и снабжение им положено лучше, — продолжал Артур. — И боевые вылеты серьёзнее. По уставу полагалось вызывать на крупные повреждения Завесы подкрепления из ближайшей крепости — а на деле туда летели из Зефира, даже если лететь надо было часов двенадцать, и слава, конечно, тоже доставалась им. При этом дальние патрули они отправляли только в свой сектор, строго на запад. Зачем распылять силы, каждый день посылая всадников во все концы? Гораздо удобнее держать всех дома, под рукой, чтобы в случае чего легко было послать сильный отряд на нужные координаты. Которые принесёт кто-нибудь другой.  
— До сих пор больше всего народу гибнет при одиночном патрулировании, — пояснил для Лауры Вито. — Едва ли в прошлом было по-другому.  
— В общем, формально Зефир атаковал Эвр, потому что страны, которые им покровительствовали, находились в состоянии войны, и пегасов якобы попросили для поддержки с воздуха, с обеих сторон, — Артур развёл руками. — А на самом деле, думаю, это был передел власти. Всадники с востока не признавали границ, летали где хотели — в патрулировании им не было равных, наверное, поэтому они редко добирали до сотни всадников. Главенство Зефира они тоже не хотели признавать. Как было на самом деле, мы уже не узнаем — архивы запечатаны. Но, думаю, Зефир просто хотел припугнуть наглых конкурентов, продемонстрировать силу. А в Эвре всё приняли всерьёз, и началась драка. Восток был в меньшинстве, так что разбили их, конечно, быстро. Дозорную крепость сравняли с землёй. Вот только всё пошло совсем не так, как планировал Зефир.  
— В то время боевые пегасы были обычным делом, — добавил Вито. — Но основной тактикой считался линейный бой. Два широких фронта в несколько ярусов сталкивались в небе, разлетались в разные стороны, разворачивались и всё начиналось по новой. Эвр был в меньшинстве, так что в линии у них не было шансов. Поэтому они окружали врага и засыпали стрелами на дальней дистанции. В результате потери оказались примерно сопоставимы. Когда нечем стало стрелять, они отступили и рассыпались в небе, так что преследовать их стало невозможно.  
— Некоторые говорят, что они струсили и бросили свою базу на растерзание врагу, — перебил его Артур. — Но, по-моему, ребята просто соображали наперёд. Даже будь Эвр похож на крепость, от пегасов нет толку за стенами. А здесь выжившие собрались после отступления и снова разделились — одни отправились в Африк, а другие в Борей. Командор Зефира сообразил, что запахло жареным, и сейчас его возьмут за шары, так что быстро связался со своими покровителями. Эвр обвинили в предательстве интересов Дозора, ну и человечества заодно, Дозор же вроде как их защищает.  
— Все дозорные крепости обязаны были выдать предателей либо казнить их самостоятельно и представить доказательства казни, — Вито бросил быстрый взгляд на Хейд и тут же отвернулся. — Считалось, что душа всадника может продолжить жить в его пегасе, поэтому пегасов тоже следовало уничтожить.  
— Вообще у севера с югом было немало разногласий, — Артур усмехнулся. — Борей держался особняком от всех, а про Африк говорили, что они до сих пор используют магию крови, хотя каждому понятно, что за такое их бы списали на берег куда раньше. Но тут они проявили трогательное единодушие и послали всех, кто требовал выдать «предателей», в такое место, какое на картах не указывают.  
Лаура изогнула бровь.  
— Это какое же?  
Артур кашлянул.  
— Ну…  
Хейд усмехнулась, показывая железные зубы.  
— На вторую луну, — нашёлся невозмутимый Вито.  
— Ага, туда, — подтвердил Артур. — В итоге получилось, что их тоже следовало обвинить в предательстве. Тут до некоторых уже начало доходить, что дело дрянь, и большая часть островов из игры вышла. Но не континент. Там, то есть, здесь, были уверены, что им море по колено. А когда в Зефире поняли, какую кашу заварили, было уже поздно — над Кальдорскими лесами собралась такая летучая армада, что крылья пегасов закрыли солнце. Выжившие всадники Эвра вместе с Африком и Бореем явились отомстить, и вот тут-то весь мир узнал, что то, что было на востоке — это ещё не драка.  
— Считается, что в небе схлестнулись пятьсот пегасов, примерно поровну с каждой стороны, — уточнил Вито. — Скорее всего, их было меньше — всадники Борея явились не в полном составе, от Эвра к тому времени оставалось не так уж много, а Африк едва ли мог выставить больше полутора сотен. Но поэтам очень нравится выражение «тысяча крыльев».  
— Но это точно была крупнейшая битва в небесах, — заявил Артур. — И самая кровавая к тому же. Зефир завалили мёртвыми телами. Командор Африка погиб в этой свалке, Эвра — пропал без вести, а командора Зефира, вроде бы, потом нашли чуть живым под трупом собственного пегаса. В седле осталась только Ксана, она и увела выживших в Борей. Может, руководствовалась интересами своего отделения, а может, просто понимала, что в случае чего Борей будет проще удержать, чем Африк… Лаура?  
Девочка не ответила. Она смотрела в одну точку, взгляд остекленел. Артур протянул руку и слегка встряхнул её за плечо.  
— Эй! Что случилось?  
Лаура моргнула и посмотрела на него, как будто увидела только что.  
— Тристан… — тихо, но отчётливо произнесла она. — Что-то не так.  
Она вскочила на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул, на котором сидела.  
— Подождите здесь! Я быстро.  
— Ещё чего! — возмутился Артур, вскакивая следом. — Мы с тобой!  
Лаура не ответила, и он расценил её молчание как знак согласия. Бегом покидая комнату вслед за девочкой, он увидел, как полыхнула в окне голубоватая вспышка. Ледяной свет прокатился по невидимым прежде нитям, опутавшим коридоры замка.  
— Ох ты ж ничего себе… — пробормотал он, невольно сбавив ход.  
Послышался тихий скрип металла, с которым Хейд обычно вытаскивала из ножен свой тесак.  
— Какая-то защита? — поинтересовалась она, на бегу поудобнее перехватывая обёрнутую кожей рукоять. — Щиты?  
— Скорее, молниеотвод, — возразил Вито. — Как водосточная труба, сливает лишнюю энергию.  
— Куда?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— В отстойник, например. Или в ближайшую реку. Или…  
— Но если это энергия, — перебил его Артур, — то в какую реку она сливается, а?  
Ему никто не ответил. Они свернули за угол и прибавили шагу, догоняя Лауру, которая явно не собиралась ждать отставших. Какой-то человек, встретившись им на пути, почтительно вжался в стену. Пятнистая гончая увязалась следом, заходясь заливистым лаем.  
— По-моему, — закончил Артур сформировавшуюся мысль, — граф отлично знает, где прорыв, который мы искали. И не просто знает, а ещё и активно использует.  


* * *

  
Темнота оказалась привычно спокойной и уютной. Здесь не было времени в обычном смысле этого слова, и Тристан не знал, как долго падал в тёплое переплетение сгустившихся теней. Он не чувствовал боли или страха — по правде сказать, он не чувствовал вообще ничего. Если это и была смерть, то, пожалуй, её можно было даже назвать приятной.  
Затем подул ветер, испаряя со щеки солёную влагу. Ветер шумел в кронах деревьев, донося откуда-то издалека глухое карканье кладбищенских воронов. Небо затянул вонючий дым погребальных костров, но ветер отогнал его прочь. На смену дыму явился густой сизый туман, низко стелющийся над поверхностью выжженной земли. Люди, одетые в пехотные мундиры, взбирались на холм, спасаясь от сизого облака. Те, кто вдохнул сизый газ, через некоторое время падали с лицами, высохшими, как у мумий. Одинокий пегас поднялся с окутанного туманом холма и, неровно взмахивая крыльями, полетел по спирали вверх, к затянутому свинцом небу. Сверкнула молния, хлынувший дождь прибил ядовитый газ к земле, смывая его, словно пропитанная водой кисть размывает акварель. Исчезли люди, взбирающиеся на холм, и сам холм тоже скрылся из виду. Сизый туман обратился в кипящие грозовые облака. Вороной пегас мчался сквозь них в блеске молний, прорезая огромными крыльями тугие струи дождя.  


  
Полный размер: [4 724 × 3 425](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910341)

  
— Добро пожаловать в никуда, Герит, — сказала старая женщина, усаживаясь на могильный камень.  
Видение изменилось. Грозовое небо и пегас исчезли без следа. Тристан снова был на старом кладбище у заросшей могилы. Старая женщина протянула руку, и ворон опустился на неё, сжав когтями морщинистую ладонь.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Тристан, и только спросив, осознал, что произнёс это вслух.  
Собственный голос показался ему чужим. Голос принадлежал не ему, а другому человеку — тому, кто был до него, тому, кого больше не было. Это было его имя, его голос, и старая женщина в чёрных одеждах с вороньими перьями в волосах была из его памяти.  
Тот человек знал её имя. Тристан был удивлён самим её существованием.  
Она рассмеялась, но смех едва шелестел, как опавшая сухая листва.  
— Я не существую, — пояснила она, отвечая не его словам, а его мыслям. — Я — образ, который выбрало твоё сознание в попытке придать форму тому, что ты видишь вокруг.  
Тристан сжал кулаки.  
— Я умер?  
Женщина кивнула. Птица на её руке, помедлив, кивнула тоже и снова уставилась на Тристана чёрными глазами-бусинами.  
— Ты мёртв, на время. Твоё сердце не бьётся, и ты стоишь на пороге Царства Снов, между прошлым и будущим — там, где нет времени. Но это скоро пройдёт. Сердце забьётся снова, лёгкие наполнит воздух, и ты вернёшься. Но пока что ты мёртв, и я хочу кое-что тебе показать.  
Она взмахнула рукой, подкидывая ворона в воздух. Птица расправила крылья и взмыла вверх. На подставленную ладонь упал посеребрённый медальон, который женщина протянула Тристану.  
— Кажется, это твоё?  
Он молча принял медальон из её рук и перевернул его. На обратной стороне была отчеканена эмблема Братства — ворон, держащий в когтях разомкнутую цепь.  
Тристан покачал головой.  
— Больше нет. Я подвёл своих братьев и сестёр, для меня всё кончено.  
Старая женщина рассмеялась снова, и ей вторило похожее на смех карканье воронов.  
— Ошибаешься. Для тебя всё только началось. Твоя ошибка освободит больше людей, чем могла бы освободить твоя удача. Дело за тобой.  
Она всё ещё смеялась, когда её образ рассыпался ворохом чёрных перьев. Ветер подхватил их и умчал прочь, но, даже открыв глаза, Тристан ещё несколько мгновений слышал в ушах эхо сухого, похожего на карканье смеха.  
— Жив, — констатировал знакомый голос, который он узнал бы из тысячи, хотя и не видел лица говорившего.  
Он повернул голову, пытаясь понять, где находится, и тогда, с запозданием, пришла боль. Она прошила позвоночник от основания черепа и дальше вниз, словно спину проткнули раскалённым прутом. Тристан закричал бы, если бы мог, но из горла вырвался только глухой звук, похожий на звериный вой. Во рту поселился привкус солёного железа.  
— Не двигайся, — скомандовала Лаура, и он охотно подчинился. — Я не знаю, получится или нет, но попробовать стоит.  
Она взяла его за плечо, вынуждая перевернуться на спину, и Тристан понял, наконец, где находится. Он лежал на полу в том же коридоре, где столкнулся с Алонсо, а Лаура стояла рядом на коленях.  
— Смотри на меня, — велела она, глядя ему в глаза. — Боль — это иллюзия разума. Я освобождаю тебя от иллюзий и запрещаю испытывать боль. Ты не будешь чувствовать её до тех пор, пока снова не взойдёт солнце.  
Тристан послушно смотрел на свою госпожу. Зрачки в зелёных глазах расширились, когда взгляд приковал его к полу надёжнее любых цепей. Боль, раздирающая тело, угасала, как остывающие угли холодной ночью. Вскоре она исчезла совсем.  
— Это внушение? — поинтересовался откуда-то сверху женский голос. Только теперь Тристан понял, как сильно он похож на голос Лауры.  
— Это одна из его техник, — подтвердил граф Альдеранти. — Совсем неплохо для того, кто пренебрегает уроками работы с волей, дочь моя.  
Лаура вскинула голову и бросила на отца дерзкий, если не сказать — злой взгляд.  
— У меня нет выбора, — заявила она. — Как ты сам говоришь в таких случаях? «Не люблю, когда портят мои вещи»?  
— Осторожнее, Лаура, — предостерёг граф. — Мне, безусловно, льстит, когда меня цитируют — но многое зависит от контекста.  
Лаура нахмурилась и снова опустила взгляд на Тристана.  
— Можешь двигаться, если боль прошла, — сказала она.  
«Мой брат — скотина», — добавили её руки.  
С этим Тристан, пользуясь дарованной возможностью, тут же выразил полное и безграничное согласие.  
Он сел, не без труда передвигая ставшие вдруг тяжёлыми конечности, и провёл рукой по лицу. На пальцах остался след засыхающей крови. Только тут он понял, откуда взялся характерный вкус крови во рту — та всё ещё текла из носа. Дёсны, кажется, тоже кровоточили, как будто ему от души врезали по зубам, но боли не было. Что бы Лаура ни сделала с ним, она делала это хорошо.  
В коридоре собралось достаточно народу, хотя большая часть играла роль безмолвных зрителей на заднем плане. Виконт Альдеранти нашёлся тут же, и Тристан не без удовольствия отметил, что тому, похоже, происшествие тоже не принесло приятных ощущений. Алонсо стоял, прислонившись к стене, и с недовольным видом прижимал к аристократическому носу запятнанный кровью платок.  
— Что здесь произошло? — поинтересовалась Рианнон у графа, ничуть не стесняясь собравшейся публики. — Стихийный выброс? Рикошет?  
— Резонанс, — уточнил Альдеранти. — Такое случается, когда два поля, работающих в одном направлении и имеющих схожие функции, приходят к боевому столкновению. Например, если два человека, наделённые кем-то извне одинаковой защитой, начинают выяснять, чья воля сильнее, на теле третьего.  
Рианнон выразительно хмыкнула.  
— О! — произнесла она многозначительно. — Защита от семейных разборок?  
Граф слегка поморщился.  
— Это побочный эффект, — признался он. — Хотя и полезный.  
При этих словах Алонсо наконец отнял платок от лица.  
— Я же просил тебя убрать эту мерзость, отец! — бросил он. На верхней губе немедленно снова появилась кровь. — Я в состоянии сам постоять за себя!  
— Уберу, когда смогу в этом удостовериться, — холодно отозвался граф. — Пока что ты демонстрируешь ровно обратное, позоря меня перед гостями. Я разочарован, Алонсо. Доселе мне казалось, будто бы ты перерос возраст, когда мальчики бездумно ломают чужие игрушки.  
Виконт хмуро вытер нос платком.  
— То, как ведёт себя этот раб, недопустимо в этом доме, — заявил он.  
Граф слегка приподнял бровь.  
— В самом деле? Пока это мой дом, Алонсо, и я решаю, что в нём допустимо, а что нет. Например, пытаться взять без спроса чужие вещи, а потом разыгрывать оскорблённую невинность, когда тебе их не дали. Тем, что принадлежит твоей сестре, она вправе распоряжаться так, как сочтёт нужным.  
В коридоре воцарилось тягостное молчание.  
— А ещё он притравливал борзую на котов, — дополнила Лаура список прегрешений брата, воспользовавшись паузой.  
— Да? — удивился граф. — У нас же нет котов?  
— Потому и нет.  
Рианнон рассмеялась, разрядив обстановку.  
— В логике вашей дочери не откажешь, — заметила она. — Но вам не уйти от ответа. Выброс энергии был велик, слишком велик, чтобы просто рассеяться в пространстве, но защита замка поглотила его без следа. Это весьма впечатляет.  
Граф прищурился.  
— Да, благодарю. Я сам её проектировал.  
— Энергия не берётся из ниоткуда и не девается в никуда, — упрямо гнула свою линию Рианнон. — Чтобы поглотить такой выброс и не сгореть, ваша защита должна сбрасывать куда-то излишки, иначе Завеса здесь рассыпалась бы на части, как истлевшая бумага. Вопрос в том, куда?  
— Это очень интересный вопрос, — согласился граф. — Что вам известно о построении защитных цепей? Мы могли бы это обсудить.  
Один из дозорных, Артур, шагнул вперёд.  
— Ничего мы обсуждать не будем, — заявил он. — Я знаю, куда девается энергия. Вы сбрасываете её в прорыв Завесы, прямиком на ту сторону бытия.  
Граф медленно повернулся к нему всем корпусом, словно готовился принять бой. Однако его голос оставался до отвращения спокойным.  
— Прошу прощения, мы будем беседовать об этом здесь? И сейчас?  
Он развёл руками, указывая то ли на неподходящее место, то ли на обилие лишних свидетелей. Однако Артура непросто было сбить с намеченного курса.  
— Именно здесь и сейчас, — подтвердил он. — Вы не сказали «нет».  
Старший Альдеранти пожал плечами.  
— И не скажу. У меня, видите ли, нет привычки лгать. Ваши выводы совершенно справедливы.  
— Ну, тогда я ещё вопрос задам, — Артур сжал кулак в ладони, звучно хрустнув костяшками. — Вы сказали, что проектировали защиту сами. Когда вы замыкали контур на дыру, чтоб его, в Завесе, вас ничего не смутило?  
Граф приподнял бровь.  
— А должно было?  
— Обычно людей такой близкий контакт с Завесой, даже не повреждённой, мягко говоря, беспокоит, — заметил Витольд.  
Альдеранти хмыкнул.  
— А я похож на человека, у которого бы это вызывало беспокойство? Или, быть может, я сделал что-то запрещённое?  
— Вообще-то, манипуляции с тканью вселенной запрещены, — заметила Рианнон.  
Граф повернулся к ней.  
— Но я их и не выполнял. Я лишь подвёл контур к прорыву, не трогая сам прорыв. Эта трещина в ткани бытия существует здесь уже сотни, если не тысячи лет. Возможно, она была в самом начале, на заре формирования Завесы.  
— Это невозможно, — категорично отрезал Витольд. — Тогда Дозор знал бы о ней.  
— По всей видимости, он знает, — согласился граф. — Раз уж вы здесь.  
Рианнон покачала головой.  
— Боюсь, вы оба правы. И одновременно ошибаетесь.  
Она прошлась взад-вперёд по коридору, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Трещине и в самом деле сотни лет, — заявила она. — И Дозор о ней действительно знал. Ключевое слово — знал, потому что его архивы запечатаны. Всё, что у нас есть — весьма приблизительные координаты, но на этих координатах нет ничего, Завеса девственно цела. И только пустотный компас сходит с ума.  
— Так, как будто бы прорыв одновременно везде? — заинтересованно уточнил граф.  
Тристан покосился на Лауру. Та стояла рядом с ним, не сводя изумлённого взгляда со своего отца, и её поза со скрещенными на груди руками была как будто зеркальным отражением Рианнон.  
— Я вижу, вы тоже не удержались от визита в это замечательное место, — заметил Артур.  
— Странно было бы этого не сделать, — согласился граф. — А теперь, господа, давайте попробуем рассуждать логически. Если все эти века Дозор знал о существовании трещины в Завесе на этих координатах, почему же не были приняты меры? Времени прошло более чем достаточно.  
Артур фыркнул.  
— Может быть, её просто не нашли?  
— Времени на поиски тоже было немало. Почему же Дозор даже в те времена не закрыл эту прореху?  
Рианнон вздохнула.  
— Граф имеет в виду, что дозорным это не удалось, — пояснила она Артуру. — И тогда прорыв защитили — изнутри, чтобы из него что-нибудь не выбралось, и снаружи, чтобы никто случайно не приблизился к опасной зоне. О трещине знали, возможно, за ней даже присматривали — но потом архивы оказались закрыты, и новый Дозор на севере начал работу с чистого листа. О прорыве в холмах забыли.  
Альдеранти тонко улыбнулся.  
— И теперь, — произнёс он, — вы являетесь сюда и полагаете, будто вчетвером сможете запечатать ворота в Бездну, которые не смогли одолеть ваши предшественники много лет назад?  
Рианнон пожала плечами.  
— Завеса имеет свойство залечивать повреждения со временем. Кто знает?  
— Быть может, здравый смысл? Вас только четверо. К чему рисковать и трогать то, что веками отлично работало?  
— Если б оно и дальше отлично работало, мы не стали бы тратить время на эту брешь! — бросила Рианнон. — Что бы ни удерживало этот прорыв, его действие истощается. Пегасы континентальных патрулей чувствуют эхо трещины над этими холмами. И если эхо так сильно, что его можно ощутить на высоте птичьего полёта, то какова сама трещина? И что будет, если защита, спасавшая континент веками, падёт?  
Граф тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.  
— Вы не закроете этот прорыв. Поверьте мне на слово.  
— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся Артур. — На слово мы никому не верим. Особенно, извините, вам.  
Альдеранти потёр переносицу.  
— Извинения приняты, но лучше бы вам поверить. Я видел это. Вам такое не починить.  
— Значит, сделаем, что можем, — спокойно отозвалась Рианнон. — Так где вход в аномалию?  
Граф обвёл долгим взглядом собравшихся в коридоре, каждый из которых жадно прислушивался, не упуская ни единого слова.  
— Вы действительно считаете, что я вам скажу? Вы собираетесь сделать то, что можете — это очень благородно. Но вы можете сделать хуже, — он посмотрел на Витольда. — Разве нет в культе анимаистов священной заповеди «работает — не трогай»?  
— Есть, — подтвердил тот. — А ещё есть заповедь «обслуживай вовремя, не дожидаясь, пока сломается».  
Граф уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить дискуссию, когда на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо. Мэтр Фалькони пересёк коридор широким и твёрдым шагом, но видно было, что ему очень хочется сорваться на бег.  
— Ник, — произнёс он, остановившись в паре шагов от графа, — ради всех богов, скажи, что эта дрянь над рощей — твоих рук дело.  
— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — отозвался Альдеранти, — но ручаюсь, я не делал в последнее время ничего, что можно было бы назвать дрянью.  
— Прекрасно, — констатировал Фалькони, поворачиваясь к дозорным. — В таком случае, господа, у нас большие проблемы.  


* * *

  
— Да уж, проблемы немаленькие… — протянул Артур, глядя с балкона на зарево, окутавшее холмы.  
Туман, словно подсвеченный изнутри оттенками синего и лилового, расползался над верхушками деревьев, выпуская во все стороны длинные щупальца желтоватого дыма. И всё же что-то было неправильно. Что-то не вписывалось в привычную картину порывов Завесы.  
Хотя, сказать по правде, он просто никогда не видел прорыва таких размеров.  
Хейд влезла на перила балкона и теперь стояла на них, широко расставив ноги. Она пристально смотрела вдаль, сложив ладони наподобие козырька. Вито взглянул на неё и вытащил из кармана маленькую зрительную трубу.  
— Выглядит странно. Цвета не смешиваются, — произнесла наконец Хейд, повернувшись к командиру.  
— Не знал, что ты различаешь цвета, — не удержался Артур, за что едва не получил пинок в плечо.  
— Подтверждаю, — заявил Вито, складывая свою трубу. — Реальность не искажается. Прорыв как будто здесь и одновременно его здесь нет.  
Риан пожала плечами.  
— Пространственная аномалия, — сообщила она. — Складка реальности, если хотите. Как большая дырка в мешке, которую не смогли зашить, поэтому сложили целую ткань вокруг неё и соединили швом. Но шов износился, и теперь содержимое мешка просачивается на эту сторону.  
— И, конечно, то, что это случилось после сброса энергии с контура, который в ту дырку упирается — просто трагическое совпадение, — заявил Артур. — Никакой связи между этими явлениями быть, разумеется, не может.  
Граф Альдеранти наградил его холодным взглядом. Он стоял на балконе вместе с дозорными, но держался особняком, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не имеет с ними ничего общего.  
Как ни странно, Лаура тоже пробралась на балкон в сопровождении Фалькони — Бенедетто, как его называл граф, и Артур всё ещё терялся в догадках, кем они с семейством Альдеранти друг другу приходятся. Как минимум, родственниками они явно не были.  
— Поверьте, этот контур выдерживал выбросы, в сравнении с которыми нынешний — капля в океане, — спокойно сообщил граф. — Это и в самом деле совпадение.  
— Или последняя соломинка, сломавшая спину перегруженному ишаку, — возразила Риан. — Правды мы теперь не узнаем. Если это вырвется в реальное пространство, здесь всё сметёт на много миль вокруг.  
— Замок выстоит, — категорично заявил граф. — Даже если пространство и время вокруг рассыплется пеплом.  
— Самонадеянно, — заметил Вито.  
— Очень хорошо, если выстоит, — Риан повернулась к графу. — Отправьте разъезды в ближайшие деревни и коттеджи, те, что ближе всего к аномалии. Пусть все жители немедленно укроются в замке. Как далеко простираются щиты?  
— Первая линия немного выходит за границу парка, — отозвался Альдеранти. — Если искажения будут не слишком сильными, её хватит.  
Риан кивнула.  
— Значит, в парк. Забирайте всех, даже больных и стариков. Животных тоже лучше прихватить с собой, по крайней мере, крупных — то, во что они могут превратиться при контакте с эфирным пламенем, в ваших лесах не нужно. Никто из ваших слуг или рабов не должен покидать границу первой линии защитного контура без острой необходимости.  
— Я отправлю своих сыновей за людьми, — согласился Альдеранти. — Выведем всех лошадей и повозки. Сколько, как вы думаете, у нас есть времени?  
— Этого нельзя предсказать, — вздохнула Риан. — Считайте, что осталось три часа.  
Граф кивнул.  
— Я понял, — он повернулся к Фалькони. — Бене, ты всё слышал. Приведи мне сюда Алонсо и Бернардо, а сам займись остальными от моего имени. Берите из конюшен всех лошадей, которых найдёте, мулов, ишака, пони. Можешь запрячь собак Алонсо, если он будет вести себя недостойно.  
Фалькони по-военному поднял руку к козырьку.  
— Будет сделано, — сказал он, обнимая Лауру за плечи с явным намерением увести её с собой.  
Девочка ловко поднырнула под его руку и вывернулась из объятий.  
— А я, отец? — поинтересовалась она. — Мне что делать?  
Граф смерил её взглядом.  
— Отправляйся к себе в комнату и займись своей сломанной игрушкой, — хмуро велел он.  
— За ним присмотрят, — отрезала Лаура. — Можно мне хотя бы в разъезд?  
— Нет, — отрезал граф.  
— Но я хочу помочь!  
— Лучшее, чем ты можешь сейчас помочь — это не мешать, добавляя нам лишних забот, — отчеканил Альдеранти. — В комнату, немедленно.  
Риан шагнула вперёд и взяла девочку за плечо.  
— Лаура, решение твоего отца окончательно, — тихо сказала она. — Сопротивление сейчас только крадёт у нас время. Нужно найти другой путь.  
Девочка опустила голову.  
— Ладно, — проговорила она через силу, но граф сделал вид, что не заметил этого. — Ты прав, отец.  
Фалькони снова привлёк её к себе, и на этот раз она спокойно позволила себя увести. Артур заметил, что Хейд провожает обоих взглядом, исполненным глубокого сомнения.  
Риан повернулась к графу.  
— Теперь, когда у нас не осталось выбора, — произнесла она, — не пора ли сказать, где вход в аномалию?  
— В любом месте, которое тебе больше понравится в окрестностях, — неохотно сообщил тот. — Начерти ключ и входи. Я думаю, ты знаешь, как он выглядит.  
— Не отказалась бы от схемы.  
Пожав плечами, граф поднял руку, на которой блеснуло кольцо, и щёлкнул ногтем по зелёному камню. В воздухе нарисовался и почти сразу погас начертанный светом символ. Риан кивнула и повторила жест.  
Вито присвистнул. Артур и сам едва удержался от изумлённого возгласа. Кольцо с изумрудом, которое она носила, никогда не снимая, было точной копией того, что осталось на руке Альдеранти.  
Граф улыбнулся.  
— Отрадно видеть, что ты не заложила его ростовщику.  
Риан хмыкнула.  
— Могу сказать то же самое. А теперь, если я всё-таки не вернусь…  
Она подошла к графу и толкнула его, прижимая к перилам. Затем быстро, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли это делать вообще, поцеловала сомкнутые губы и тут же отступила на шаг.  
Артур выдохнул, наблюдая эту сцену. Где-то за его спиной послышался характерный звук приземления — это Хейд спрыгнула с перил обратно на балкон.  
Граф Альдеранти смотрел на Риан с печальной улыбкой.  
— Это за все четырнадцать лет? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — отозвалась та. — Только за последние четыре года. Если вернусь живой, обсудим оставшиеся десять.  
Она поправила растрепавшиеся волосы и повернула кольцо на пальце.  
— Ты, конечно, ублюдок, но должна признать — всё-таки лучший из ублюдков на этом свете. А теперь, на всякий случай, прощай.  
Быстрым шагом, пожалуй, слишком быстрым, чтобы это не выглядело как бегство с поля боя, она покинула балкон. Граф проводил её долгим задумчивым взглядом.  
— Вам никогда не хотелось её убить? — осведомился он у дозорных.  
Артур не нашёлся, что на это ответить.  


* * *

  
Лаура дождалась дозорных в дальнем деннике опустевшей конюшни. Услышав шорох расправляемых крыльев и приветственные крики пегасов, она выбралась из-под кормушки для овса, где скрывалась от лишних глаз, и смело вышла в проход, на ходу отряхивая приставшую к штанам солому.  
— Вот так дела… — протянул Вито, первым увидевший её в неверном свете ночных фонарей. — Тебе разве отец не велел сидеть дома?  
Девочка пожала плечами.  
— Мой отец кто угодно, только не дурак. Если бы он и правда хотел, чтобы я осталась — дал бы мне какое-нибудь безопасное и нудное дело.  
— Уверена? — хмыкнул Артур, подходя к ним. — Не ты ли говорила, что он творит всякие ужасы с теми, кто его не слушается?  
Лаура поджала губы.  
— Если я правильно помню вашу беседу на балконе, у нас тут судьба мира висит на волоске. Когда реальность разорвёт на части, поздно будет бояться отца и его наказания.  
— А если не разорвёт, то победителей не судят, да? — усмехнулся Вито. — Хороший был план, жаль, неудачный.  
Он распахнул дверь денника и вывел оттуда своего пегаса. Жёлтый расправил крылья, заставив Лауру отшатнуться в сторону, и потянулся, как просыпающаяся птица.  
— Я могу помочь, — твёрдо произнесла девочка.  
Она смотрела прямо, гордо подняв голову и расправив плечи, хотя внутри всё сжималось. Но она уже дала себе слово, что не покажет страха или обиды, даже если её выгонят из конюшни поганой метлой.  
Артур фыркнул.  
— Ну да, куда уж нам без тебя-то справиться.  
Пора было пускать в дело последний аргумент. Лаура молча скинула со спины портупею от заплечных ножен. Шпага, висевшая на ней, была слишком длинной, чтобы её удобно было носить на бедре.  
— Вот, — произнесла она, поднося эфес оружия к свету. Блеснули две S-образные дужки для захвата и багряные гранатовые капли на шипах. — Вам стоит взять меня с собой.  
Артур посмотрел на неё с лёгким недоумением. На Вито демонстрация тоже не произвела никакого впечатления.  
— Извини, нет. Ты остаёшься дома.  
Лаура медленно выдохнула, чувствуя, как внутри что-то оборвалось.  
— Она летит с нами, — возразил голос Риан. Через мгновение появилась и она сама, выглянув из-за крыла пегаса. — Лаура, ты умеешь чистить пегасов? Здесь не осталось ни одного конюха.  
— Под крылом не стоять, от удара уходить вниз, первые махи и перья на крылышке не трогать, — отрапортовала девочка, отчаянно давя непрошеную улыбку, в которой губы растягивались как будто сами собой. — В остальном такая же лошадь.  
— Годится, — кивнула Риан. — Смахни солому с Ронсеваля, а я помогу застегнуть седло. И ради богов, надень эту штуковину обратно. Как тебе удалось её стащить?  
На этот раз Лаура широко улыбнулась и бросила победоносный взгляд на изумлённых дозорных.  
— Отец её не прячет — слишком часто берёт с собой как обычную шпагу. Так что она висит в оружейной на стене, даже не на почётном месте. Я решила, что она может нам пригодиться.  
Риан покачала головой.  
— Не знаю, отвага это или безумие, но я в любом случае рада, что ты её прихватила.  
Лаура набросила портупею обратно на плечи и схватила щётку из жесткого конского волоса. Ронсеваль повернул голову, выгибая длинную шею, и посмотрел на неё обоими глазами — голубым левым и карим правым.  
— Мне велено тебя почистить, — сказала ему Лаура, прежде чем провести щёткой по выпуклому лбу.  
Пегас закрыл разноцветные глаза и принялся тереться мордой о подставленную щётку. Лаура невольно рассмеялась.  
— Не злоупотребляй, — посоветовала Риан. — Иначе он будет делать это вечно, даже если мир вокруг сгорит.  
Она взялась за крыло пегаса, выбирая из перьев редкие соломинки.  
— Спасибо, — шепнула ей Лаура, улучив момент, когда они оказались рядом.  
Риан взглянула на неё сверху вниз.  
— За что?  
— За то, что дали мне шанс.  
Женщина усмехнулась.  
— Кто, если не я?  
Она накинула на пегаса подперсье. Карабины щёлкнули, соединяясь с седлом и подпругой. Лаура продела повод в кольца мартингала и озадаченно посмотрела на карабин там, где соединялись обе его половины.  
— Это для чего?  
— Пристёгивать к седлу, чтобы не свалился, пока стреляешь, — отозвалась Риан. — Все готовы? Лаура, иди-ка сюда.  
Она вытащила из сёдельной сумки несколько ремней и, критически осмотрев их, застегнула Лауре вокруг пояса и бёдер.  
— Будет немного болтаться, но не вывалишься, — заявила она. — Всё, теперь вперёд.  
На этот раз Лауре пришлось сидеть позади Риан. Та, не глядя, нашарила карабины на её обвязке и застегнула на боковых кольцах седла.  
— Не забудь отстегнуться, когда будешь слезать, — предупредила она. — Иначе выйдет неловко, хотя и забавно. Артур точно со смеху ляжет.  
— Да не лягу я, — пробурчал Артур, возясь со своей обвязкой. Его кобыла в это время меланхолично щипала траву. — Со всеми бывает.  
Риан усмехнулась и подобрала повод. Ронсеваль расправил чёрно-белые крылья и высоко вскинул голову, с призывным криком взмывая в подсвеченное чужеродным пламенем небо. Свежий ветер налетел сбоку, скользнул под крылом пегаса и уколол щёки Лауры множеством ледяных игл. Та глубоко вдохнула, жадно принюхиваясь к ночному воздуху.  
Пегасы развернулись над замком, заложив широкий вираж, и построились ромбом. Лаура посмотрела вниз и успела разглядеть тусклый, едва заметный контур голубого света вокруг парка, прежде чем набирающий высоту Ронсеваль опустил крыло. Когда оно поднялось снова, пегасы уже мчались над рощей.  
Полупрозрачные щупальца тумана потянулись к летящим пегасам и опали, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену. Риан, одной рукой удерживая повод, другой вытащила из-за пазухи пустотный компас и передала его Лауре.  
— Найди, где нам сесть! — крикнула она, заглушая гул ветра.  
Девочка послушно откинула крышку компаса. Пустотные метки беспорядочно метались, словно мальки на мелководье. Магнитная стрелка дрожала, как будто тоже собиралась принять участие в бешеном танце, но пока сдерживалась. К северо-северо-востоку метки двигались медленнее, и в их перемещении можно было заметить какую-то систему. Лаура тронула Риан за плечо.  
— Туда! — скомандовала она, показывая направление.  
Ронсеваль моментально опустил крыло вниз, поворачивая, так что Лаура едва не выронила компас, когда её бросило в противоположную сторону. Остальные пегасы следовали за ведущим как приклеенные.  
Пегасы опустились на землю на том же склоне холма, с которого днём начались поиски ручьёв и родников. Обнажённые от почвы скалы торчали теперь из бесплотного тумана чёрными глыбами. Риан покачала головой, глядя на них.  
— Даже снаружи выглядит негостеприимно, — заметила она. — Знаешь, мне почти жаль, что мы не дождались ужина в замке.  
— Может быть, получится вернуться к завтраку? — предположила Лаура.  
Ей хотелось бы, чтоб её голос звучал при этом более уверенно.  
— Лучше к обеду, — хмыкнула Риан, поднимая руку.  
Кольцо с зелёным камнем вспыхнуло, и на ближайшей из чёрных скал на склоне проступил начертанный белым контуром знакомый символ. Лаура не сдержала изумлённого вскрика.  
— Отец дал вам свою печать?  
— Нет, — коротко ответила Риан.  
Больше она не успела сказать ничего, потому что склон под ногами пегаса задрожал. Ронсеваль прыгнул вверх, крылья ударили по воздуху, поднимая его над ставшей вдруг ненадёжной скалой. Остальные пегасы разлетелись в стороны на мгновение позже.  
Скалы расступились, склон провалился куда-то вниз. Ручей, пробивавшийся между камнями, ухнул в небытие. Земля и небо перевернулись, а потом снова возвратились на свои места. Лаура вцепилась в плечи Риан и на мгновение малодушно зажмурилась, но тут же заставила себя вновь открыть глаза.  
Мир вокруг изменился.  
Сначала ей показалось, что наступило утро — из-за красноватого оттенка туманной дымки, которая окутала холм. Однако в небе не было солнца, как, впрочем, не было лун и звёзд, за исключением одной, тускло мерцающей над горизонтом. Само небо стало голубым, в похожих на перья росчерках лиловых облаков, но свет шёл откуда-то снизу. Наверху, у самой вершины холма, возвышалось нечто, напоминающее очертаниями алтарь.  
Пегас летел низко, почти касаясь травы копытами.  
— Мы на той стороне Завесы? — прошептала Лаура.  
Риан оглянулась через плечо и ответила так же тихо, хотя ещё недавно им приходилось кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга:  
— Завесы? Нет. Мы всё ещё в нашем мире. Но здесь действуют свои законы.  
— Прекрасные законы! — заявил Артур, поравнявшись с ними. Чёрное крыло теперь почти касалось белого. — Что с ветром?  
Риан пожала плечами.  
— Видимо, его здесь нет.  
— И где проклятая трещина? Если её ещё и тут придётся искать с компасом, ручаюсь, я не…  
Они поднялись над вершиной холма, и Артур резко замолчал.  
— М-да… — протянула Риан, глядя вниз.  
Остальные всадники хранили молчание. Пегасы, выпрямив ноги, мягко приземлились в высокую траву, которая доходила им до локтей.  
— Я начинаю понимать, что имел в виду граф, утверждая, что мы не сможем закрыть этот прорыв вчетвером, — констатировал Вито. — И даже всем Дозором не сможем.  
Хейд хранила мрачное молчание. Лаура переводила взгляд с одного дозорного на другого.  
— Так где прорыв? — спросила она наконец.  
— А вот он, — отозвалась Риан, показывая перед собой. — Там, внизу. Неудивительно, что это место пришлось убрать из обычного пространства.  
Лаура выглянула из-за её спины и посмотрела вниз, туда, где у подножия холма бурлила и перекатывалась горная река.  
Вернее, то, что показалось ей рекой.  
Безумное смешение красок не было водой. Волны дикой энергии несли с собой куски оплавленной материи, как сходящий с гор сель тащит камни, деревья и тела зазевавшихся местных жителей. Барашки на гребнях волн вспыхивали и гасли лиловыми всполохами — это они давали исходящий снизу розовый свет, окрасивший небо в подобие рассвета. Бурлящий поток не-реальности отчаянно бросался на обрыв.  
Лауре пришло в голову, что, возможно, берег, как и берега многих бурных рек, не всегда был таким крутым и неприступным. Она посмотрела вдаль, туда, где должен был виднеться противоположный, но его не было видно.  
Или же его просто не было. Быть может, поток уходил в бесконечность, изливаясь прямо с другой стороны бытия. Ей показалось, что она видит край Завесы — тонкую серебристую вуаль, едва заметно пульсирующую в отблесках нездешнего света. Хрупкую паутинку, отделяющую привычный мир от первозданного хаоса.  
— Если всё это выльется в реальное пространство… — прошептал Вито, но слова звучали удивительно чётко, как будто он стоял за спиной Лауры.  
— …то континенту конец, — мрачно закончила Риан. — А, может быть, не только ему.  
— Я не думал, что прорыв таких размеров вообще может существовать и не угробить Завесу целиком, — признался Артур. — Если честно, я до сих пор так не думаю. Это не может быть какой-то иллюзией?  
Вместо ответа Риан отстегнула карабины своей обвязки и спрыгнула с пегаса, перекинув ногу через его шею.  
— Вито, — не унимался Артур, — мне чисто для статистики — среди той полусотни вариантов, что ты собирался перебрать, был вот такой?..  
Риан осторожно прошлась туда-сюда, словно проверяя, будет ли держать её непрочный лёд, затянувший реку за ночь.  
— Земля вроде твёрдая, — сообщила она, для верности несколько раз топнув каблуком. — Можно спешиваться, но будьте готовы запрыгнуть обратно. Лаура, ты сиди.  
Девочка кивнула и подобрала брошенный повод. Ронсеваль послушно двинулся вслед за своей хозяйкой к странному алтарю.  
— Прорыв что-то держит, — пробормотала Риан. — Хорошо бы узнать, что…  
Вблизи алтарь оказался серой плитой, наклонённой, как подставка для книг. Несколько камней, похожих на крупные самоцветы, потемневшие от времени, были разложены по нему, образуя странный узор. Риан провела ладонью по серой поверхности, смахивая нанесённую ветром пыль и песок. Показался полустёртый от времени рисунок — чаша, из ножки которой вырастали крылья.  
— Африк, — произнесла Хейд.  
— Южная эмблема, — подтвердила Риан. — Мы не ошиблись: этот карман был создан до падения Дозора.  
— А в те времена умели строить, — вздохнул Артур. — Я почти завидую.  
Риан протянула руку и передвинула один из цветных камней на алтаре. Над плитой вспыхнул бледный свет, из которого соткалась женская фигура.  
Хейд, стоявшая почти вплотную к алтарю, отшатнулась от него и, схватив командира за плечо, потянула её за собой. Та покачала головой.  
— Это всего лишь иллюзия.  
— Хорошенькая иллюзия, — пробормотал Артур.  
Хмыкнув, Риан тронула камень снова, завершив полный оборот.  
— Если вы слышите это, значит, моё задание завершилось успехом, — разнёсся над вершиной холма звучный голос. Так могла бы говорить певица или актриса, читающая со сцены стихи.  
Изображение приблизилось. Теперь женщина из света словно стояла рядом с дозорными. Она была одета в серый мундир с багровыми шевронами на рукавах, светлые кудри развевались, словно ей в лицо дул несуществующий ветер. Она говорила на архаичной форме всеобщего языка — устаревшей, но всё ещё понятной.  
— Меня зовут Кендра Айрин, и я люблю подписывать свою работу. Поэтому я оставлю эту запись здесь, как память о себе, в случае успеха. Я надеюсь, что её никогда и никому не придётся увидеть. Впрочем, нет. Я надеюсь, что в будущем вы нашли способ закрыть этот прорыв и пришли сюда, чтобы сделать это.  
— Да если бы, — пробормотал Артур. На него немедленно зашипели.  
— Некоторые раны никогда не заживают, — продолжала женщина из иллюзии. — Эта из их числа. Завеса повреждена здесь слишком сильно, чтобы её края можно было сомкнуть, поэтому, ради общего блага, я изымаю это место из реальности.  
Она протянула руку, сквозь века указывая туда, где за спинами дозорных бушевал дикий поток энергии.  
— Я налагаю девять печатей. До тех пор, пока они целы, ничто живое не сможет войти сюда. Если вы слышите это, значит, хотя бы одна из них снята. Найдите её и восстановите, или закройте прорыв навсегда, если сможете.  
Женщина улыбнулась, вдруг сделавшись почти материальной. На миг её глаза вспыхнули алым, но сразу же погасли.  
— Кендра! — раздался другой голос, доносящийся откуда-то издалека. — Заканчивай!  
Женщина повернулась к невидимому собеседнику.  
— Ещё минута, — произнесла она.  
— У нас нет минуты, заканчивай немедленно. Проживи хотя бы день без самолюбования.  
Кендра вздохнула.  
— Да, командор, — отозвалась она и снова повернулась к зрителям. — Извините, дорогие потомки. Время не ждёт.  
Она щёлкнула пальцами и исчезла. Странный свет над алтарём погас.  
Дозорные переглянулись. Артур первым нарушил молчание.  
— Неплохая идея, но паршивое исполнение, — заявил он. — Нет, хорошо, что она оставила предупреждение, но можно было дать какие-нибудь подробности? Что за печати, как они выглядят, как их восстановить, в конце концов, нет?  
Риан повернулась к нему, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Она сказала достаточно, и едва ли могла открыть больше. Мы знаем, что Дозор использовал не только разрешённые методы работы. Едва ли эта аномалия продержалась несколько веков на каких-то стяжках реальности. Здесь наверняка задействовали что-то более серьёзное — что-то, о чём не стоило говорить вслух.  
— Магия крови, — произнёс Вито с нескрываемым отвращением.  
Риан пожала плечами.  
— Вполне возможно. Тогда девять печатей — это девять жертв, чью кровь Кендра использовала, чтобы закрепить складку реальности и спрятать прорыв в ней — как она надеялась, навсегда.  
Лаура в задумчивости прикусила губу. Всё это казалось смутно знакомым, как будто она уже слышала что-то подобное раньше, совсем недавно. Девять жертв.  
«Поищи в библиотеке «Девять», — всплыли в памяти слова мэтра Фалькони.  
«Нескольким всадникам пришлось нырнуть в Бездну, чтобы сомкнуть края Завесы изнутри», — сказала Риан в роще, как теперь казалось, целую вечность назад.  
— Почему девять? — произнесла она вслух. — Зачем именно девять печатей?  
— Скорее всего, чисто символически, — предположил Вито. — Как память о девяти всадниках, которые спустились в прорыв Завесы при пожаре Салерно — они тоже в некотором роде стали жертвой. Видимо, в этот раз желающих отдать жизнь добровольно, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, не нашлось.  
— Знать бы ещё, сколько этих печатей осталось, — добавил Артур. — А то, может, сейчас тут всё схлопнется.  
Лаура оглянулась на горизонт, где из последних сил мерцала одинокая звезда. Она казалась тусклой, какими обычно и выглядят звёзды на рассвете. Что будет, когда эта звезда погаснет?  
Девочка снова повернулась к дозорным.  
— А ведь нас тоже девять, — заметила она. — Если считать пегасов.  
Артур поморщился.  
— Что-то не хочется мне становиться здесь добровольной жертвой. Давайте отыщем проклятые печати и, не знаю… Что там с ними нужно сделать?  
— Это магия крови, — будничным тоном отозвалась Риан. — Полагаю, нужна будет кровь.  
— Много?  
— Учитывая серьёзность ритуала? Вероятно, вся.  
— Ну, спасибо, командир! — с чувством произнёс Артур. — Ты умеешь успокоить.  
Лаура оглянулась, ведомая странным чувством, словно кто-то толкнул её в спину.  
Звезда моргнула в последний раз и погасла.  
Всё остальное произошло почти мгновенно. Раздался звук, будто лопнула слишком туго натянутая струна, и по холму раскатилось звенящее эхо. Звон распался на отдельные голоса, которые обрушились на Лауру безумным потоком. Голоса говорили, плакали, кричали и пели одновременно, так, что в гудящей какофонии нельзя было разобрать ни единого слова.  
Стена пламени поднялась над обрывом и обрушилась на дозорных, угрожая поглотить их с головой. Лаура закричала, собираясь предупредить их, но не услышала собственного голоса. Всё поглотил беснующийся хаос из звука, света и безумного смешения цветов.  
У этого звука был вкус пепла, патоки и крови, а свет звучал, как тысяча плохо настроенных скрипок, на которых бездарные музыканты пытались исполнить концерт, написанный сумасшедшим композитором для трубы и клавесина. Все органы чувств сделались бесполезны на пороге развезшейся Бездны. Человеческое тело оказалось неспособно воспринять льющийся в реальность бесформенный хаос.  
Затем Ронсеваль расправил крылья и прыгнул наперерез потоку, готовому снести дозорных. Лауру мотнуло в седле, и она вцепилась свободной рукой в гриву, не доверяя ремням обвязки. Пегас заложил крутой вираж, чёрное крыло рассекло стену пламени, сбивая его. Остальные приземлились между отрядом и подступающим огнём, расправив крылья, как живой щит.  
Хейд резко развернулась навстречу подступающей лавине и вскинула руки над головой. Тонкая, как паутинка, прозрачная вуаль протянулась между огромными перьями пегасов, но, когда пламя ударило в неё, она лишь слегка прогнулась.  
Ронсеваль приземлился позади всех, опустившись возле алтаря, и сложил крылья.  
— Оставайся в седле! — закричала Риан, перекрикивая рёв пламени и звенящие голоса, но Лаура уже отстегнула карабины.  
Голоса были повсюду. Они притаились на краю сознания и шептали, но в шёпоте невозможно было различить слова. Они звенели в ушах и кричали в небе, охваченном лиловым огнём. Длинный, похожий на щупальце язык пламени, перекинувшись через щит, созданный Хейд, рухнул сверху, готовый обрушиться на дозорных.  
Лаура не задумывалась, действуя в полном соответствии с тем, что вбивал в неё годами мэтр Фалькони. Она потянулась и выхватила шпагу из ножен за плечом. Слишком длинная для её рук, та вдруг показалась лёгкой, как пёрышко. Подняв её над головой, Лаура поймала клинком сполох пламени, как ловила подобные удары сверху тысячи раз на сотнях тренировок.  
Вот только её противники обычно били с силой, от которой рука гудела до самого плеча ещё несколько часов, а пламя Бездны спружинило о клинок почти невесомо. Лаура описала кончиком шпаги дугу и отбила далеко в сторону другой язык пламени, попытавшийся обойти щит сбоку.  
— По сёдлам! — крикнула Риан. Лаура краем глаза увидела, как она подняла руку, и несколько серебристых нитей рассекли подступающий огонь.  
Меньше всего ей сейчас хотелось обратно в седло. Сполохи пламени, в которых звук мешался с цветом, бросались и отступали, встреченные взмахом клинка. Их было множество, они подступали со всех сторон, но у них не было ни веса, ни силы удара, поэтому биться с ними было легко и приятно.  
Страха не было. Была только доля секунды, за которую нужно было построить траекторию следующего движения шпаги, чтобы одним махом отбить как можно больше ползущих щупалец разрушительной энергии. Голоса отступили, затихли и почти замолчали. Шпага стала продолжением руки, клинок как будто сам тянул Лауру вперёд, умоляя не останавливаться, ни на миг не прерывать завораживающий танец.  
Она играла с самой смертью. Разве это не было прекрасно?  
— В седло! — повторила Риан, уже сидевшая на спине Ронсеваля.  
Схватив девочку за шиворот, она почти закинула её на взлетающего пегаса позади себя. Лауре понадобилось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее. К этому времени они были уже над землёй.  
— Пристегнись, — посоветовала Риан.  
Лаура кивнула и защёлкнула карабины, другой рукой возвращая шпагу в ножны. Клинок входил в них неохотно, словно не желал, чтобы его так быстро убирали обратно.  
Пегасы поднимались всё выше. Заворожённая мерными взмахами их крыльев в лишённом ветра небе, Лаура вдруг поняла, что все они летят в унисон. Крылья поднимались и опускались одновременно.  
Внизу, покуда хватало глаз, тянулась бурлящая Бездна. Пламя, ничем теперь не сдерживаемое, свободно изливалось из прорыва. Там, где оно касалось материи, цвета искажались, смешивались и смещались, превращаясь во что-то иное. Только алтарь на вершине холма всё ещё держался — одинокий клочок суши посреди океана безумия.  
— Теперь вся земля в огне… — прошептала Лаура.  
— Материя — ещё полбеды, — отозвалась Риан. — В пламени не-реальности горит само время.  
Набрав высоту, пегасы приблизились друг к другу так, что кончики крыльев почти соприкасались. Теперь они двигались по кругу, почти упираясь носами в хвост летящего впереди сородича.  
— Я так полагаю, — произнёс Вито, когда замкнувшееся кольцо в небе выровнялось окончательно, — что девятая печать успешно разрушилась.  
— Очень своевременно, — фыркнул Артур. — Вот просто как специально нас ждала. Лаура! Кто, ради богов, учил тебя фехтовать?!  
— Бенедетто Фалькони, бывший капитан личной охраны кардинала Армандо, — ответила за Лауру Риан. — Вы же все его видели.  
Однако Артура не так просто было успокоить.  
— И что это за шпага? — не унимался он. — Из чего должен быть клинок, чтобы отбить эфирное пламя, а?  
— По-моему, это та область знания, без которой твоя жизнь станет спокойнее, — отозвался Вито. — Я имею в виду, оставшаяся жизнь. Непохоже, чтобы она у нас тут затянулась.  
Лаура почувствовала, как пробежал по спине знакомый холодок. Страх, которого не было на земле, с запозданием нагнал её в воздухе. Но теперь в руке не было шпаги, придававшей такую уверенность в своих силах.  
Она была всего лишь девчонкой, ввязавшейся не в своё дело, наивно полагая, что может чем-то помочь людям, которые посвятили Дозору свою жизнь. И, кажется, смерть.  
— Мы ведь ещё можем вернуться в нашу реальность, да? — тихо спросила она Риан.  
— Можем, — отозвалась та. — Но что толку? Без печатей прорыв скоро расширится настолько, что поглотит весь этот закуток материального мира, а после примется за основной.  
— Мы можем поставить стяжки, командир, — произнесла молчавшая до сих пор Хейд. — Не дать трещине расползтись.  
Риан повернулась к ней.  
— И за что мы их закрепим?  
Вместо ответа Хейд показала вниз, туда, где на небольшом островке остался чудом уцелевший алтарь.  
— А с другой стороны?  
Хейд пожала плечами.  
— Вот и я не знаю, — согласилась Риан. — А без опоры на материальный мир нить прорежет край Завесы, он здесь слишком хрупкий.  
Лаура вновь посмотрела вниз. Ей казалось, что она начинает понимать, о чём идёт речь. Приглядевшись, она могла различить тонкую плёнку Завесы, колеблющуюся под напором пламени.  
Завеса была материальна и одновременно неосязаема, её как будто не существовало, но она оставалась единственным барьером между реальностью и Бездной. Она была повсюду, и одновременно Лаура видела, где она заканчивается, разрываясь, чтобы впустить в мир бурлящее пламя.  
А мир под напором пламени утрачивал цвета, запахи и звуки, делаясь блеклым, словно в нём выгорели все краски.  
«В пламени не-реальности горит само время», — сказала Риан.  
«Время не ждёт», — сказала Кендра столетия назад, налагая свои печати.  
Если время сгорит, что останется?  
Лаура попыталась представить себе мир без времени, в котором нет часов и минут, и все события происходят одновременно. Детство и старость. Рождение и смерть. И тогда они, Кендра Айрин и Лаура Альдеранти, стояли бы на этом холме одновременно. Возможно, даже смогли бы поговорить. Тогда бы Лаура, вспоминая архаичный язык из старых книг отцовской библиотеки, спросила её, как восстановить печати.  
Озарение было похоже на вспышку, как будто в голове разорвался беззвучный фейерверк.  
Кендра не записывала своё послание на случай, если кто-нибудь придёт в аномалию. Она знала, что сюда придут, подойдут к алтарю и повернут камень.  
— Риан, — позвала Лаура.  
— М?  
— А маги крови могли видеть будущее?  
Та помедлила, прежде чем ответить.  
— Некоторые могли.  
Несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, Лаура улыбнулась своим мыслям.  
— У меня есть идея, — сообщила она. — Возможно, безумная.  
— Благодаря твоей прошлой безумной идее состоялся такой выброс энергии в резонансе, что другой замок спалило бы! — напомнил Артур.  
— Благодаря этой идее мы, вообще-то, нашли то место, где сейчас летаем, — возразил дотошный Вито.  
— Говори, — велела Риан. — Потому что лично у меня идей нет.  
Лаура выдержала паузу, прежде чем начать. Нужно было собраться с мыслями. От того, насколько убедительной она будет, теперь зависело слишком многое.  
— Мы должны вернуться к алтарю, — сказала она. — Я не знаю, как, но нам нужно там сесть.  
— Точно, безумная идея, — признала Хейд. — Тебя там снесёт. Никакой щит долго не продержится. Знаешь, что бывает с человеком, который попал в пламя Бездны?  
— Он сгорает? — предположила Лаура.  
— Это при удачном раскладе.  
— Нам всё равно нужно туда спуститься, — упрямо повторила девочка. — Другого пути нет.  
— Давай мы сразу перейдём к той части, где ты рассказываешь, как нам это поможет? — предложил Артур.  
Лаура повернулась к нему, насколько позволяла обвязка.  
— Ты был прав, — сообщила она. — Кендре стоило оставить подсказку, как нам восстановить печати. И я думаю, она её оставила.  
— И основываясь на этой идее, мы должны спуститься прямо в пламя? — уточнил Вито. — Этот план не выглядит удачным.  
— Другой есть? — поинтересовалась Риан.  
Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только мерными взмахами крыльев.  
— Значит, работаем с тем, что есть, — подвела итог командир дозорных. — На островке едва ли поместятся все пегасы. Я спущусь вниз, вы замкнёте кольцо над алтарём, чтобы крылья пегасов держали подальше пламя. Хейд, щит на тебе.  
— Этого надолго не хватит, — возразила та. — Нас сметёт, просто не так быстро.  
— Можно использовать ткань реальности, — медленно произнёс Вито. — Поставим стяжки, только наоборот. Не соединим нитями края прорыва, а завернём островок уцелевшей материи внутрь.  
— Вот, это уже похоже на план! — заявил Артур. — Не знаю, как нам это поможет, но я участвую.  
— Вы с Вито ставите стяжки, — распорядилась Риан. — Хейд, щит по-прежнему на тебе. Лаура… Ты просто держись крепче.  
Она подалась вперёд, пригибаясь к шее пегаса, и тот, наполовину сложив крылья, камнем полетел вниз. Языки пламени потянулись к нему, но опали, перерезанные серебристыми нитями. От стремительного падения у Лауры заложило уши.  
Спуск вышел впечатляющим, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с приземлением. Пегас рухнул на землю всем весом, и это ничуть не напоминало его обычное грациозное приземление. Лауру швырнуло вперёд, прижимая к спине Риан, затем назад, так, что ремни обвязки до боли врезались в тело. Наконец Ронсевалю удалось выровняться, и он остановился, громко храпя, как испуганная лошадь.  
— Что бы ты ни собиралась делать, — произнесла Риан, повернувшись к девочке, — делай это как можно быстрее.  
Лаура кивнула и отстегнула обвязку, чтобы спрыгнуть на землю. Ноги дрожали и подгибались, спина ныла после резкого приземления. Собрав в кучу непослушное тело, она как могла быстро направилась к алтарю.  
Тот не получил никаких повреждений, хотя трава вокруг поблекла, а по краям острова начала приобретать неестественный для травы лиловый оттенок. Лаура пересчитала цветные камни на серой поверхности алтаря и мысленно поздравила себя с небольшой победой. Девять. Ровно девять.  
Не придумав, с чего начать, она просто подвинула ближайший камень от края к центру. Над плитой снова загорелся свет, казавшийся бледным на фоне беснующегося вокруг буйства красок. Изображение Кендры, сотканное из этого света, вновь появилось рядом и покачало головой.  
— Не этот, — произнесло оно. — Синий.  
Свет погас. Лаура осмотрела алтарь и взялась за камень, чей цвет показался ей ближе всего к синему.  
На этот раз Кендра появилась сидящей на земле, в паре шагов от алтаря.  
— Да, мы можем видеть будущее, — сказала она. — Некоторые из нас. Не всё и не всегда, но порой случается так, что у времени нет иных вариантов течения, при котором мир не рухнет в Бездну — и, если вокруг тебя он всё ещё держится, значит, я угадала с версией будущего.  
Она усмехнулась и поменяла позу. Теперь она сидела, скрестив ноги.  
— Здесь девять печатей, которые несколько веков удерживали прорыв Завесы, — продолжала она. — Они сняты, но не уничтожены. Вас девять, камней тоже девять — не думаю, что у тебя возникнут сложности. Свежая кровь позволит печатям продержаться ещё немного — полвека или больше, этого я предсказать не могу. Но любые конструкции, такие, как эта, нуждаются в поддержке. Не забывай об этом, когда это будет зависеть от тебя.  
Иллюзия подмигнула и исчезла, оставив Лауру в растерянности.  
— Риан! — позвала она. — Вы это слышали?  
— И даже видела, — отозвалась та.  
Лаура посмотрела на алтарь, где дожидались девять камней.  
— Она обращалась ко мне, — произнесла она тихо. — Она знала, что я буду здесь.  
— Вполне логично, если она могла видеть этот момент, — согласилась Риан. — Хотя и странно. Так что там с камнями?  
— Я не уверена, — призналась Лаура. — Но…  
Она вытащила из ножен шпагу и осмотрела алтарь. Синий камень, с которого её ладонь стёрла пыль, выглядел самым тусклым среди прочих. Лаура бросила быстрый взгляд вверх, в небо, где кружили пегасы. Серебристые нити протянулись к облакам, поднимая края Завесы вокруг островка с алтарём. Нити казались хрупкими.  
«Время не ждёт», — вспомнила она слова Кендры.  
Закрыв глаза, она зажала в ладони кончик клинка, где грани были острее всего, и занесла руку над синим камнем. Боли почти не было. Острая кромка прорезала кожу и по руке медленно потекла горячая кровь. Несколько капель сорвалось с пальцев. Вспыхнул голубоватый свет, яркий даже сквозь сомкнутые веки.  
Лаура открыла глаза. Камень пылал, разгораясь всё ярче, пока на него падали тяжёлые капли крови. Она улыбнулась.  
— По-моему, — сказала она негромко, — вся кровь здесь не нужна.  
— Конечно же, не нужна, — согласилась иллюзия Кендры. Лаура пропустила момент, когда она вновь появилась. — Магия крови далеко не так кровожадна, как некоторые считают. По крайней мере, иногда.  
Девочка посмотрела на небо. Там, над крыльями кружащих пегасов, за лиловыми росчерками облаков, снова вспыхнула одинокая звезда.  
— Моя очередь, — заявила Риан, закатывая рукав. — Давай, Лаура. Какой камень?  
Та покосилась на то место, где ещё недавно стояла Кендра, но иллюзия уже исчезла.  
— Думаю, любой, — твёрдо произнесла она.  
— Тогда красный, — заключила Риан и подставила запястье. — Ронсеваля я подержу, хотя его будет неудобно тащить к алтарю.  
Лаура обернула середину клинка носовым платком, чтобы удобнее было держать. Резать по чужому телу оказалось сложнее, чем по своему. Несколько капель крови пролилось мимо камня и, упав на алтарь, они скатились вниз по изображению чаши, наполняя контуры слабым белым светом.  
В небе зажглась вторая звезда.  
Ронсеваль фыркнул и переступил тонкими ногами. Идея подходить к алтарю вплотную ему явно не нравилась.  
— Можем снять камень, а потом положить обратно, — предложила Лаура.  
— Ты держишь шпагу, я — пегаса, — заявила Риан. — Потом сажусь на него и спускаю сверху другую пару.  
Когда появилась третья звезда, Лаура с удивлением обнаружила, что больше не слышит голосов.  
Пламя, раньше напиравшее со всех сторон, утихало, хотя всё ещё высоко поднималось над обрывистым берегом. Оно снова походило на бушующую реку, а не на море, простирающееся до горизонта.  
— Я был неправ, — признал Артур, спрыгивая с кобылы. — Я имею в виду, когда сомневался. Похоже, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Лаура покачала головой.  
— Ты был прав, — возразила она. — Я понятия не имею, что делаю.  
— Какая разница, если это работает?  
Пегасы спускались всё ниже, пока не приземлились на траву. В защите больше не было нужды, и Риан взмахнула рукой, перерезая тонкие, почти невидимые нити. Лаура посмотрела на небо, где восемь звёзд образовали созвездие, которое на континенте называли Охотником. Недоставало только одной.  
Хейд смотрела на алтарь с явным сомнением.  
— А моя кровь точно подойдёт? — спросила она тихо. — Я же… Не совсем человек.  
Скорее всего, магии крови было всё равно, чья кровь льётся — лишь бы она лилась. Лаура уже собиралась так и ответить, но неожиданно сказала совсем другое.  
— Знаешь, мой отец считает, что человека определяет не то, как он выглядит, а то, что он делает. Так что твоя кровь подойдёт наверняка.  
Хейд смущённо улыбнулась и протянула руку над чёрным камнем. Последняя звезда в голове Охотника заняла своё место.  
— Моряки Южного сектора называют это созвездие Всадником, — произнесла Риан, глядя в небо. — Надо сказать, у Кендры была склонность к символизму.  
Лаура вздохнула. Она собиралась стереть кровь с острия шпаги, но обнаружила, что вытирать нечего. Металл был девственно чист. Только гранаты, украшавшие эфес, как будто стали ярче блестеть в свете эфирного пламени.  
Она в последний раз взглянула на алтарь, где ярко горел контур крылатой чаши.  
— Ты видела будущее, — произнесла она. — Ты знала, что мы придём.  
Свет стал ярче, но иллюзия снова появилась сбоку от алтаря.  
— Конечно, знала, — согласилась Кендра. — Вернее, с твоей точки зрения, я знала. А со своей — знаю прямо сейчас, вижу тебя и говорю с тобой.  
— И ты знаешь, о чём я хочу спросить?  
Кендра улыбнулась. У неё была очень красивая улыбка до тех пор, пока она не размыкала губ, показывая удлинённые глазные зубы.  
— Не знаю, но буду знать, как только ты спросишь.  
— Ты можешь видеть моё будущее? Не настоящее, не то, что прямо сейчас, а будущее, которое будет после?  
— Смутно.  
Иллюзия опустилась на смятую копытами пегасов траву и села, скрестив ноги. Лаура, поколебавшись, устроилась напротив. Трава уже возвращала себе привычный зелёный цвет.  
— Я вижу отрывочные образы, — произнесла Кендра. Взгляд у неё при этом сделался пустым, хотя прежде она смотрела прямо в глаза девочке. — Символы. Вероятности. Спрашивай, и, может быть, я смогу тебе ответить.  
Лаура всё ещё колебалась. Она смущённо уставилась на свои руки, всё ещё державшие отцовскую шпагу, которая теперь лежала у неё на коленях. Задать вопрос было гораздо сложнее, чем окропить кровью камни на алтаре. А услышать ответ — куда страшнее, чем отбивать клинком языки пламени из Бездны.  
— Я смогу стать художницей?  
Кендра улыбнулась снова, но теперь улыбка казалась грустной.  
— Твои картины будут висеть в домах и резиденциях герцогов, королей и высших жрецов на континенте и островах, — сказала она. — И обладать ими будет для них поводом для огромной гордости.  
— Значит, всё-таки смогу?  
Кендра развела руками. Лаура улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо.  
— Если бы мне довелось родиться в одно время с тобой, я была бы рада встретиться, — усмехнулась Кендра. — Хотя, кто знает…  
Иллюзия изменилась. Пегас какой-то светлой масти подошёл к женщине сзади и толкнул её мордой в затылок. Та подняла руку и на ощупь почесала его за ухом.  
— Пора заканчивать, — произнесла Кендра. — Иначе командор устроит бурю.  
— Один вопрос, — быстро сказала Лаура. — Только один.  
— Валяй.  
— Почему я? Нас тут пятеро, не считая пегасов. Почему ты обращаешься именно ко мне?  
— Ну… — протянула Кендра. — Есть одна причина.  
Она поднялась на ноги и сняла что-то с седла пегаса. Что-то длинное, завёрнутое в несколько слоёв материи.  
— Возможно, эта, — закончила женщина, разворачивая ткань.  
Показался эфес с двумя S-образными дужками в виде ветвей шиповника. На полупрозрачной чашке темнели гранатовые «капли».  
Лаура опустила взгляд на шпагу в своих руках.  
— Это она, верно?  
Кендра опустила голову в знак согласия.  
— Она такая одна. От того дня, когда я стою на этом холме, до того, когда на него ступишь ты, пройдут века, но время над ней не властно. Используй её с умом.  
Она щёлкнула пальцами и исчезла. Свет над алтарём погас.  
Подошедшая Риан опустила руку Лауре на плечо.  
— Идём, — сказала она. — Пора возвращаться, и, может быть, мы ещё успеем к завтраку.  
Лаура вздохнула. Азарт и жажда подвигов ради спасения мира отступили, и впереди вырисовывалась совершенно не радостная перспектива объяснений с отцом. У неё были все основания полагать, что её роль в благополучном исходе предприятия не будет учитываться, когда отец станет выбирать наказание.  
— Дайте хотя бы насладиться последними минутами свободы, — попросила она.  
Риан усмехнулась.  
— Я дам тебе полетать на пегасе перед тем, как мы вернёмся в замок. Одной. Это не орден, конечно, но, боюсь, что это единственная награда, которую мы можем предложить.  
Несмотря на мрачные предчувствия, Лаура улыбнулась.  
— А мне другой и не надо. 


	6. Эпилог

Мнение ценителей гласило, что последний месяц лета в центральной части континента особенно хорош. В это время отступает полуденный зной переломной части года, но ветер ещё не приносит с моря осенние дожди. Урожай уже созревает, но ещё не убран. Самые яркие цветы распускаются на исходе лета, во второй раз цветёт розовая вишня, и сады и парки наполняются её опьяняющим сладким ароматом.  
Лаура не видела всего этого, сидя на подоконнике своей комнаты, откуда открывался вид на небольшую часть парка. Мастерская вместе со всем, что осталось в ней, была теперь закрыта. Даже комната с девяти часов вечера и до шести утра запиралась снаружи на ключ. Но девочка не унывала.  
Она держала на коленях «Падение Зефира» — тяжёлую книгу в вычурном кожаном переплёте, неумело подделывавшимся под старинные фолианты. Книга обладала сразу двумя прекрасными, по мнению Лауры, качествами: она была отпечатана на дорогой бумаге, словно созданной для рисования пастелью, и на её страницах было много свободного места.  
Оставлять Лауре чистую хотя бы с одной стороны бумагу было запрещено, чему совсем не радовались домашние учителя, однако возражать графу они бы не посмели. Под запрет попали альбомы, листы картона и даже дощечки для рун. Рисунки, найденные при еженедельном обыске, немедленно уничтожались. Но графу и в голову не могло прийти, чем вызвана неожиданно проснувшаяся у дочери любовь к поэзии.  
Если он ожидал, что за время домашнего ареста её желание рисовать утихнет, то, быть может, он совсем не так хорошо разбирался в людях, как думал.  
В дверь постучали. Лаура подняла голову от страниц книги.  
— Не заперто, — сообщила она.  
Дверь открылась, пропуская мэтра Фалькони. С тех пор, как Лаура оказалась под замком, он приобрёл привычку стучать, прежде чем войти, даже если сам отпирал дверь ключом.  
— Опять рисуешь? — спросил он с мягким упрёком.  
Лаура пожала плечами.  
— Я практикуюсь. Будет неловко, если к тому времени, когда мои картины окажутся во дворцах, у пегасов всё ещё будут кривые ноги.  
Фалькони вздохнул. Девочка не скрывала от него то, что произошло внутри аномалии, но похоже было, что он поверил от силы половине её рассказа.  
Он подошёл ближе и заглянул ей через плечо, рассматривая пегасов, растянувшихся в полёте по широким полям. Первые строфы второй песни Лаура заключила в нарисованную грифелем рамку из переплетающихся крыльев и звёзд.

Истина только в армаде небес  
Армии сходят на сумрачный лес.  
Тысяча крыльев шумит в небесах,  
Предвосхищая начало конца.

Словно в объятиях страшного сна  
Средь бела дня опускается тьма.  
Солнечный отблеск на окнах погас —  
В небо поднялся последний пегас.

Перья трепещут на сером крыле;  
Все, кто остался внизу на земле  
С ужасом смотрят пегасам вослед.  
Кто из них сможет увидеть рассвет?

— Она тебе нравится? — спросил Фалькони.  
Лаура пожала плечами ещё раз.  
— Стихи так себе, зато рисовать удобно.  
Она перелистнула книгу на предыдущую страницу, где нарисовала Ронсеваля под цветущей розовой вишней.  


  
Полный размер: [691 x 954](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910281)

  
— Хочу задать личный вопрос. Ответите?  
— Попробую, — осторожно отозвался Фалькони.  
— Вы служили в кардинальской охране?  
Фалькони тяжело вздохнул.  
— Было дело.  
— А почему ушли?  
Он вздохнул снова, ещё тяжелее, чем в первый раз.  
— Скажем так, меня обвинили в том, чего я не делал, осудили и вынесли смертный приговор. Но твой отец в некотором роде спас мне жизнь.  
Лаура вскинула брови.  
— Он добился, чтобы вас оправдали?  
Фехтмейстер поморщился.  
— Ну, не совсем. Если бы он вступился за меня, его бы, чего доброго объявили причастным. Или даже хуже — заподозрили бы, что у него есть сердце. Нет, он добился, чтобы казнь через повешение заменили на судебный поединок. А там уже я сам себя оправдал.  
— А на этом поединке было много противников?  
Фалькони криво усмехнулся.  
— В начале — да. А теперь, пока мы не потерялись в бездне прошлого, не хочешь ли прогуляться?  
Лаура помотала головой.  
— Подумай как следует, — строго велел Фалькони. — Быть может, сегодня у тебя не будет другой возможности это сделать. А упустив её ты, поверь, очень пожалеешь…  
Он подмигнул. Лаура, хмыкнув, захлопнула книгу и отложила её в сторону.  
— Раз так — тогда, наверное, хочу.  
— Мудрое решение, — изрёк мэтр. — Достойное дочери своего отца.  
Лаура в ответ только фыркнула.  
На лужайке у парадного крыльца стояли два пегаса, в одном из которых нетрудно было узнать рыжую кобылу Хейд. Другой, соловой масти, на тонких ногах и с изящной оленьей шеей, топтался рядом, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Он чем-то напоминал Жёлтого, но был заметно мельче того ростом. Улететь ему не позволяла длинная корда, пристёгнутая к седлу кобылы.  
Сама всадница стояла рядом — как всегда, в лётных очках и маске, закрывающей лицо.  
— Хейд! — крикнула Лаура, кидаясь ей навстречу.  
От избытка чувств девочка обняла её, хотя для этого пришлось встать на цыпочки. Обескураженная такой встречей Хейд несколько секунд стояла неподвижно, прежде чем нерешительно обнять Лауру в ответ.  
— Я ненадолго, — сказала она, когда девочка наконец перестала виснуть у неё на шее. — Только передать кое-что.  
Лаура отступила на шаг и выжидательно уставилась на неё.  
— Что передать?  
— Во-первых, это, — Хейд полезла за пазуху и вытащила оттуда немного помятый конверт с печатью дозора на сугуче. — А во-вторых, вот.  
Она показала в сторону. Лаура от изумления едва не выронила письмо.  
— Это мне?  
— Ну да, — Хейд пожала плечами, как будто не понимая, что в этом может быть особенного. — По нашим подсчётам, срок твоего заточения должен закончиться к осени, но я решила, что лучше пригнать его заранее — в этом году шторма начнутся рано.  
И, поколебавшись, добавила:  
— Командир говорит, что ты хотела солового. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ронсеваль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910281) by [fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020), [Morgul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul)
  * [Молниеносный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910341) by [fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020), [TJul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul)




End file.
